El guerrero que toma dos caminos , la leyenda de los 6 cristales
by FlutterRage
Summary: La llegada de un guerrero a Ponyville ocasiona sentimientos encontrados en cierta pony naranja , ademas de llegar a tiempo para evitar que un antiguo enemigo invada Equestria
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 : La llegada del viajero**

-Era una tranquila mañana en Ponyville , Fluttershy ayudaba a Twilight ya que Spike había salido por asuntos de la realeza.

-Gracias Fluttershy por ayudarme sin Spike aquí es poco trabajoso hacer esto yo sola –Twilight colocaba con su magia unos libros que ya no leia en un anaquel nuevo.

-No es nada además siempre me hes grato ayudarte -respondio Fluttershy cuando accidentalmente hizo caer un libro de los tantos que llevaba.

-Lo siento Twilight que torpe fui –dijo un poco apenada Fluttershy por lo ocurrido.

-No es nada,además tiempo que no veía ese libro-añadio la unicornio recordando que fue gracias a ese libro el motivo por el que fue a Ponyville.

-Twilight ocurre algo , porque miras tan detenidamente ese libro –pregunto Fluttershy al ver que su amiga estaba inmersa en una serie de recuerdos.

-Oh, lo siento solo pensaba algo –respondio Twilight pero noto que con la caída se había despegado una hoja antes de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon .

-Que raro nunca vi esa pagina antes y creo que dice algo , comenzó a leer lo que decía la pagina , la unicornio.

-Hace varios siglos cuando la reciente ciudad de Canterlot se alzaba omnipotente en Equestria , un ser de oscuro corazón sumio al reino a 100 años de penumbras y sequias.

-Cuando todo parecía ya perdido del las cenizas y el espíritu casi extinto de Equestria surgieron 6 heroes de gran coraje y valor , cada uno de ellos único en su arte de combate.

-La batalla contra aquel ser comenzó y gracias a la ayuda de las princesas lograron crear los elementos destacando su virtud principal para el elemento naciente.

-La batalla culmino triunfando la luz sobre la oscuridad , pero a un alto precio , la dura batalla tomo la vida de 5 de los héroes , el reino entero sintió la lamentable perdida de aquellos héroes que dieron su vida por Equestria.

-Antes de marcharse el gladiador el único sobreviviente de los 6 heroes pidió a los pobladores nada de honores y recuerdos ya que ellos lo hicieron sin pedir nada a cambio , finalmente les hizo entrega de los elementos de la armonía a la princesa Celestia , desapareciendo haci del reino.

-Al pasar 1 año y sin tener noticio del ultimo héroe , el pueblo venero por ultima vez las hazañas de aquellos ponys , asumiendo que ya se habían reunidos todos en lo alto del cielo.

-Tal vez el pueblo olvide el recuerdo de aquellos guerreros , pero mediante esta carta inmortalizare la leyenda de aquellos héroes que se que también la princesa lo hara .  
**Star Swirl , hechicero real de Canterlot.**

-Es la primera vez que oigo que algo asi hubiese ocurrido o quizás el tiempo se encargo de borrar la memoria del pueblo –Twilight pregunto un poco confundida a Fluttershy.

-No lo se pero ahora nosotras sabemos eso y podremos dar memoria a aquellos héroes después de varios siglos –respondio Fluttershy imaginándose a aquellos héroes.

-Sigamos con nuestra labor que ya vamos a terminar solo falta un poco mas –dijo Twilight moviendo unos libros los cuales cayeron aplastando a la unicornio morada.

-**Afuera de Ponyville.**

-En las afueras de ponyville se encontraba Applebloom un poco triste y molesta por intentar tener su cutie mark pero fue fallido el intento.

-Asi nunca obtendré mi cutie mark debo pensar que no he intentado aun –Applebloom se lamentaba un poco mientras practicaba artes marciales para desahogar su ira.

-Cuando noto que un pony se hallaba acorralado por unos perros diamantes.

-Pony entreganos esa rara gema y no saldrás herido –añadio uno de los perros diamantes al ver colgado en el cuello del pony una gema roja la cual tenia una flama en su interior.

-Sigue soñando perrito , déjenme en paz si no quieren salir lastimados –exclamo un pony de tierra blanco de crin roja.

-Te atreves a amenazarnos , sabuesos tráiganme esa gema –Uno de los perros diamante sono un silbato saliendo del suelo varios sabuesos mas grandes y fuertes que sus amos.

- Hay perritos , se los adverti –añadio el pony de tierra moviendo sus casco para lo que el seria una corta pelea.

-No quiero ver lo harán polvo –exclamo Applebloom quien vio que esos perros iban tras el pony.

-Ni modo tendre que enseñarles modales a estos perritos – El desconocido veía ya lo cerca que estaba uno de los perros esquivando la embestida de este mostrando cierta superioridad.

-No quiero dañarlos , asi que retírense ya que nunca les entregare el cristal de fuego –respondio el pony mientras evadia a todos los sabuesos.

-Con que no lo haras , sabuesos captures a esa pequeña pony –exclamo un perro diamante al a Applebloom entre los arbustos.

-Oigan suéltenme o ya verán –dijo Applebloom intentando patear a un perro.

-Danos la gema o esta pony se ira bajo tierra con nosotros –respondio un perro al ver que el pony detuvo sus movimientos .

-Nunca me gusto metieran inocentes en esta clase de conflictos suéltenla ahora mismo o no me hare responsable de lo que hare –respondio el pony blanco elevando una especie de energía de su cuerpo.

-Danos la gema o esta pequeña jamas volverá a ver a su familia –exclamo un perro diamante al ver que el coraje del pony parecía ceder.

-No quise lastimarlos , pero se acabo ahora aprenderán a no meterse con niños indefensos " Tecnica del Loto Blanco" – El pony blanco creo una especie de energía en sus casco galopando a una velocidad sorprendente golpeando de manera ascendente a los sabuesos que estaban a su camino.

-Como es posible que un pony tenga tanta fuerza –se pregunto uno de los perros diamante al ver con que facilidad derrotaba a sus ayudantes.

-Se confio mira hay 2 sabuesos que lo harán polvo –Exclamo un perro diamante al ver 2 sabuesos detrás del pony.

-Eso creen " Patada de la Luna Creciente " –el pony girando rápidamente dio una pata con sus patas traseras dando asi una vuelta invertida derribando a los 2 ultimos sabuesos en pie.

-Ahora si la dejaran ir o quieren terminar como sus ayudantes –dijo el pony extraño asustando a los 3 perros.

-Ahí tienes pero no nos lastimes –añadio tembloroso uno de los perros liberando a Applebloom.

-No quiero que vuelvan a hacer eso, y si vuelve a pretender asaltar a otro pony , se las verán conmigo ,les quedo claro –dijo el pony bajando la tensión de sus musculos.

-Lo prometemos , no lo volveremos a hacer –exclamaron los 3 perros cavando hacia el subsuelo.

-Estas bien niña , parece que fue un poco traumatico eso –pregunto el pony blanco a la pequeña.

-Bromeas , eso fue asombroso tu también practicas artes marciales –Applebloom pregunto al pony con un brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno si , he practicado desde que era un potrillo , mis entrenamientos siempre me llevaban al limite y bueno usar el chi es un poco agotador –respondio el pony cuando un ruido del estomago de este los interrumpio.

-Que mal ahora tengo hambre y no tengo ni una moneda –añadio el pony al oir los ruidos que hacia su estomago.

-Ven conmigo podría darte algo de comer en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado además me gustaría seguir preguntándote ciertas cosas –dijo Applebloom empujando anciosa al pony hacia Suit Apple Acres.

-Es muy amable de tu parte , pero no te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos podría ser peligroso –respondio el pony blanco tratando de enseñar ciertas lecciones a la pequeña.

-Si me dijeron pero tu pareces ser un buen tipo además , tu me salvaste por cierto soy Applebloom , cual es tu nombre –pregunto la pequeña un poco curiosa.

-Soy Crimson Red un taesaja encantado de conocerte –respondio con un tono amable el pony blanco.

-Un taesaja que es eso? , espera creo que lei algo sobre ellos –Applebloom recordaba lo que decía sobre esa clase en un libro de artes marciales.

-Los taesajas somos una clase de ponys que usamos las tonfas para tener un mas largo alcance en cuanto a nuestros golpes –Crimson respondio a la pregunta de Applebloom sacando sus tonfas de aquel extraño cristal.

-Pero por que no las utilizastes contra esos perros , ya que los derrotaste a casco limpio –Applebloom comento al haber visto como Crimson los derroto de un golpe.

-Las tonfas solo las utilizo si el enemigo es fuerte y esos perritos no valían la pena , tener semejante cuerpo para nada –exclamo Crimson dando una leve risa.

-Y veo que tu cuerpo esta bien entrenado y equilibrado-Applebloom vio el cuerpo del pony y aunque su tamaño no era mayor que de Applejack y tampoco tenia una musculatura tan pronunciada como su hermano , se notaba que tenia una fuerza excepcional.

-Esto se debe a mi entrenamiento que tuve con mis superiores y también al uso del chi , la cual es la energía básica de los seres vivos –respondio Crimson viendo ya cerca un granero rojo , rodeado de un enorme huerto de manzanas.

- Bien llegamos esperame ahí un rato voy a avisarles que llegue –hablo Applebloom dirigiéndose hacia unos manzanos donde Applejack y Big Mac reunian manzanas.

-Applejack, Big Mac no van a creer lo que me sucedió –dijo Applebloom explicándoles lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Asi que ese pony te ayudo y ahora en que lugar esta –pregunto Applejack para demostrar un poco de amabilidad.

-Esta por alla , le dije que esperara –respondio Applebloom guiando a sus hermanos al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el pony.

-Si ese pony te salvo debemos darles las gracias no es asi Big Mac –pregunto Applejack llegando ya al lugar donde había señalo Applebloom

-Yeup –dijo este pero no vio nadie ahí.

-A donde se fue , si estaba aquí y yo que ria que te conociera –dijo Applebloom con una voz apagada cuando oyo unos gritos de entrenamiento.

-Creo que es el , debe estar mas adelante pero porque –se pregunto Applebloom llevando a sus hermanos al nuevo lugar

**En las cercanías**

-Esos movimientos los he visto antes , acaso eres un caballero de plata jovencito –pregunto una pony anciana al ver los movimientos del pony.

-Bueno yo , pero señora como sabe de la Orden que provengo –exclamo Crimson un poco impresionado ya que esa orden es poco conocida en Equestria.

-Mi hijo fue un Caballero de Plata , también mi nuera es por eso que conozco sobre esa Orden –respondio la yegua anciana derramando unas lagrimas recordando lo ocurrido hace 10 años.

-Si eso es cierto ellos …. –dijo Crimson un poco apenado por que sabia lo que ocurrio hace 10 años aunque el era aun un potro.

-Ellos fallecieron en el ataque que hubo en Trottingham hace 10 años contra aquellos grifos junto con varios caballeros mas , pero aun veo su actitud en sus hijos en especial en la menor – Exclamo Granny Smith un poco afligida.

-Se refiere a Applebloom –pregunto nuevamente el pony de tierra

-La conoces?, pero donde o cuando la conociste –pregunto un poco sorprendida Granny Smith.

-Es largo de explicar para comenzar fue ella quien me trajo aquí -Crimson respondio honestamente aunque un poco cansado .

-Y tienes donde quedarte o donde trabajar –pregunto la pony anciana al ver lo agotado y un poco hambriento.

-No tengo donde quedarme y aun no consigo empleo ya que recién llegue al pueblo , a decir verdad este es el primer lugar que conozco de Ponyville –añadio Crimson sintiendo un aire de paz en aquel lugar.

-Puedes alojarte aquí y trabajar con mis nietos en la recolección de manzanas –añadio Granny Smith con una calida sonrisa.

-Eso seria bueno , muchas gracias –respondio Crimson cundo a lo lejos vio llegar a Applebloom en compañía de sus hermanos.

-De nada , solo prométeme algo no les diga sobre el incidente de hace 10 años vale –dijo la anciana pony dirigiéndose hacia sus nietos.

-Ahí esta , es el –dijo Applebloom señalando a Crimson el cual los veía extrañada.

-Hola vaquero veo que tu eres quien ayudo a Applebloom , muchas gracias –dijo Applejack tomando una pata de Crimson para un saludo.

-No fue nada , pero ustedes quienes son –Crimson pregunto un poco confundido al no saber quien eran aquellos ponys.

-Que descortez fui , mi nombre es Applejack y el es mi hermano Big Mac –respondio Applejack señalando al semental de color rojo.

-"Yeup" –exclamo Bic Mac viendo al otro semental:

-Chicos tengo que avisarles , Crimson se hospedara y trabajara con nosotros a partir de ahora asi que denle una calida bienvenida –aviso Granny Smith retirándose hacia la casa.

-Es eso cierto vaquero , que bueno ahora seras un compañero de trabajo –dijo Applejack quien estaba un poco contenta por eso.

-Aver chico danos una demostración de la fuerza de tus cascos –hablo Big Mac para probar el potencial del pony.

-Bueno una demostración no me agotara mas de los que estoy –exclamo Crimson colocándose delante de un árbol.

-Que rara posición acaso usara sus patas delantera en vez de las traseras –se pregunto Applejack al como estaba pocisionado el pony.

-Canalizo mi chi , lo tengo " Puño de Hierro" –murmuro Crimson golpeando con su casco izquirdo el árbol haciendo que las manzanas caigan al cesto.

-Eso fue increíble , tiene tanta fuerza en sus patas delanteras como tu las tienes en las traseras Applejack-dijo Applebloom muy contenta porque pony se iba a quedar.

-Nada mal Crimson tu seras de mucha ayuda en la granja –exclamo Big Mac al ver la fuerza del pony.

-Bueno gracias ,me gustara mi estancia aquí –dijo Crimson al ver la amabilidad de todos ahí.  
-Ven Crimson como te dije , vamos a cenar debes estar hambriento o no –pregunto Applebloom al pony de tierra.

-Si gracias por recordármelo -dijo Crimson yendo con los Apple a cenar.

-Y dime Crimson eres soltero no? –pregunto Applebloom al pony el cual comia un pastel de manzana.

-Si , porque lo preguntas –respondio Crimson engullendo una tajada de pastel.

-Por nada solo quería saber eso es todo –dijo Applebloom tomando un poco de jugo de manzana.

-Al terminar la cena , era muy tarde la Luna ya se había alzado sobre el firmamento aunque todo parecía tranquilo sucesos extrañas estarían a punto de ocurrir.

-A la mañana siguiente Crimson decidio salir al pueblo de paso para conocer aquel lugar en el cual fue el centro del enfrentamiento contra Discord

-Que pueblo tan colorido y tranquilo y pensar que hace algunos meses fue el cento de que el balance cambiara –Crimson andaba pensativo mientras caminaba cuando choco accidentalmente con una pegaso amarilla.

-Lo siento mucho fue mi error no me di cuenta por donde iba –dijo apenada la pegaso la cual andaba un poco distraída por algo.

-Fui yo quien no me fije te pido una disculpa -respondio Crimson ayudando a parar a la pegaso.

-Gracias , eres nuevo por aquí , jamas te había visto cual es tu nombre –pregunto la pegaso un poco timida.

-Soy Crimson Red recién he llegado al pueblo el dia anterior –respondio con un tono amable el pony de tierra blanco.

-Mi nombre es Fluttershy encantada de conocerte –añadio la pegaso un poco mas acertiva.

-Un gusto Fluttershy , bueno tengo que seguir viendo el puebl , nos veremos después –añadio Crimson con una calida sonrisa.

-Vale nos volveremos a ver –dijo Fluttershy despidiendo a la pony de tierra.

-Que agradable fue esa pegaso , bueno a seguir mi tour por el pueblo –exclamo Crimson pasando por la plaza viendo a las bellas yeguas que pasaban por ahí , cuando nuevamente tropezó con otra pony haciendo caer lo que esta había comprado.

-Fijate por donde vas –exclamo una unicornio blanca de crin morada.

-Lamento mucho esto –añadio Crimson , pero al ver a la unicornio quedo mudo por la belleza de esta.

-Bueno si quiera ayúdame a levantar mis cosas –añadio la unicornio levantando algunas telas.

-De acuerdo y dime cual es tu nombre bella unicornio –exclamo Crimson levantando unas telas de seda y lino.

-Soy Rarity y veo que tu tampoco estas tan mal –dijo la unicornio dándole un reojo al semental.

-Gracias , quieres que te ayude con estas cosas hacia tu casa –añadio Crimson aun un poco embobado por la belleza de Rarity.

-Me encantaría ya que son muy pesadas y aun esta un poco distante mi casa , pero dime eres nuevo en el pueblo no es asi? –Rarity pregunto al pony el cual cargaba lo que esta había comprado.

-Si llegue ayer , me parecio un buen lugar para estar un tiempo , además es tranquilo este pueblo , perfecto para mi entrenamiento –hablo Crimson Red sin percatarse de cierta pony la cual iba a chocarlo.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Pinkie Pie chocando contra Crimson haciéndolo retroceder un poco , pero este se inmuto ante la repentina embestida de Pinkie.

-Pinkie pero que pasa contigo casi haces caer las cosas que traje otra vez , ten mas cuidado –Rarity veía a Pinkie de una forma un poco peculiar ya que no sabia por que corria tan bruscamente.

-Lo siente Rarity , vaya no te dejo ni una hora y ya tienes novio si que eres rápida -exclamo Pinkie dando una risilla mientras veía al pony el cual por supuesto jamas había visto.

-No es mi novio , solo es un pony amable que me esta ayudando eso es todo y Pinkie porque corrias tan ciegamente –pregunto Rarity sabiendo como era su amiga.

-Veras mi Pinkie sentido me aviso que algo caería del cielo y aun no cae –Pinkie noto como su cola se agitaba mientras una roca iba en dirección de Crimson.

-Cuidado , te va a caer algo esquivalo Crimson -grito Rarity retrocediento un poco por seguridad.

-Crimson también noto la roca y cargando su chi logro centrar este en una de sus patas.

-"Golpe de Hierro" -Crimson utilizando una de sus patas traseras logro golpear la roca antes de que lo impactara volviéndola polvo.

-Que poderoso asi que te llamas Crimson , eres nuevo no? , te gusta el pueblo , quieres ser mi amigo? –Pinkie Pie bombardeaba con una serie de pregunto al pony el cual empezaba a marearse.

-Oh lo siento solo dime puedes ir a Sugar Cube Corner en la noche para una fiesta de bienvenida –añadio Pinkie poniendo unos ojos suplicantes en contra de Crimson.

-Bueno no vea , porque no si claro estare ahí , aunque tendre que pedirle a Applejack que me diga donde es ya que soy nuevo en el pueblo –respondio Crimson al ver que las 2 ponys estaban un poco sorprendidas mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Rarity.

-Conoces a Applejack , pero de donde –Rarity noto el silencio de Crimson pensando que callaba por otras cosas.

-Buno se me olvido decir , trabajo en Suit Apple Acres y estoy hospedado ahí , es un bonito lugar grande espacioso y tranquilo –añadio Crimson llegando ya a casa de Rarity en compañía de Pinkie.

-Muchas gracias Crimson , entonces nos veremos en la fiesta no? –exclamo Rarity cerrando la puerta de su casa despiendo a ambos ponys.

-Ahora Crimson a donde vas , seguiras conociendo el pueblo o que –Pinkie notaba que este aun estaba un poco pensativo por la belleza de Rarity.

-Es muy hermosa pero no es mi tipo –Crimson pensaba para si mismo en Rarity cuando un grito de Pinkie lo hizo saltar del susto.  
-¡Despierta! –grito Pinkie un poco molesta , pero solto una carcajada al ver que había asustado al pony blanco.

-Me asustaste , digo rompiste mi concentración –resprocho Crimson al ver que esta se reia de el.

-Lo siento y dime a donde iras ahora –Pinkie Pie pregunto al pony pero vio que este miraba de forma extraña en dirección de Canterlot.

-Porque siento esta clase de nostalgia , disculpa Pinkie ire a Suit Apple Acres tengo que cosechar manzanas –exclamo Crimson fijando su mirada en el camino y no en Canterlot.

-Perfecto entonces vamos juntos yo también voy para alla para invitar a Applejack , ya que una fiesta sinmis amigas no es fiesta –Pinkie Pie saltaba mientras ambos veian a lo lejos el granero


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 : Bienvenida.**

-Caminando hacia Suit Apple Acres , Crimson sintió por un instante una liberación mágica aunque no estaba seguro si era eso , asi que ignoro aquel presentimiento.

-Crimson ya llegamos , le avisare a Applejack sobre tu fiesta-añadio Pinkie saltando felizmente hacia la casa- estoy segura que le gustara la idea.

-Está bien Pinkie yo tengo que cosechar manzanas perdi un poco de tiempo visitando el pueblo , aunque lo haga rápidamente mi chi aun no se ha recuperado completamente -se pregunto asi mismo Crimson ya que era un poco tarde.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte Crimson –exclamo Applebloom quien empezó a poner cestos bajo los arboles –además así terminaras mas rápido.

-Gracias Applebloom ahora si quiero terminar rápido deberé usar mi estado Llamarada –Crimson comenzó a concentrar su energía chi a tal punto que para Applebloom era visible Cubriéndolo casi por completo – aunque no este en una batalla no veo porque no lo puedo utilizar para bajar manzanas .

-Es increíble asi que ese es el estado llamarada, el estado en el que la mente y el cuerpo están en completa sincronía –Admiro fascinada Applebloom – es completamente admirable .

-Si aunque su duración es efímera , ya que no domino muy bien mi chií asi que me apresurare – respondió Crimson dando unos golpes a los árboles , moviéndose rápidamente para terminar lo más rápido posible terminando en un par de minutos , cayendo exhausto por usar aquel estado –resulto más pesado de lo que recordaba .

- Eso fue asombroso , Crimson te quería preguntar si podrías enseñarme lo que aprendiste me gustaría mejorar –pregunto Applebloom suplicando con unos ojos que nadie podría decir que no –Por favor di que si .

-No hay problema , de acuerdo te enseñare pero ya es tarde , ademas usar mi fase Zen me agoto –respondio Crimson echado en el suelo un poco agitado –sin olvidar el hambre que tengo.

-Applebloom , Crimson a cenar –grito Granny Smith desde la puerta de la casa .

-Eso fue oportuno , una carrera Applebloom –pregunto Crimson levantándose del suelo –te dare ventaja pequeña que opinas.

-Opino que ya estoy a medio camino –exclamo Applebloom presura por llegar primero –te gane Crimson ,soy mas rápida que tu .

-Eso fue trampa , pero igual es una victoria –respondio Crimson llegando después de Applebloom - ahora si estoy muy hambriento.

-Al entrar a la casa vieron a Pinkie despedirse rápidamente para preparar la fiesta .

-Que veloz no siqiera mi estado Zen se acerca a esa velocidad –se dijo asi mismo Crimson –sera que ella es , nah no lo creo .

-Y Crimson como te fue en el pueblo –pregunto Applejack –seguro conociste varios lugares .

-Me gusto el pueblo es muy hermoso , ademas de tranquilo –respondio este sentándose cerca a la mesa listo para cena – se nota que me gustara mi estancia aquí.

-Y que te parecio mi amiga Rarity es bella no es asi Crimson –Applejack lanzo una mirada picara al semental –parece que ella te flecho o me equivoco.

-Es bella , pero no es mi tipo , ademas vine a este pueblo a entrenar , no tengo tiempo para un romance –añadio Crimson sirviéndose una ración de heno –eso quita concentración y eso es algo que necesito .

-Haces mal en cerrar tu corazón jovencito , luego cuando aparezca la yegua de tu vida la ignoraras por completo –respondio Granny Smith al oir lo que dijo este – nunca hagas eso te quedo claro.

-Vale , pero lo que dije es que no tengo tiempo para estar de enamoradito de alguien , debo centrarme en mi entrenamiento , quizás después el tiempo lo decidirá –respondio Crimson un poco pensativo por cierto pensamiento que recorrio su mente – pero creo que eso no iria bien conmigo.

-Bueno termine de cenar , muchas gracias a todos es hora de irme a la fiesta nunca me ha gustado hacer esperar a las ponys , ni faltar a una promesa –exclamo Crimson tomando el plato en el que había comido llevándolo a la cocina para lavarlo –vuelvo en un momento .

-Es un joven modesto , ademas de trabajador y muy hábil , seria un gran esposo –añadio Granny Smith dándole un codazo a Applejack la cual no noto las intenciones de su abuela.

-Creo que debo acompañarlo , ya que Pinkie me invito a su fiesta –dijo Applejack tomando su sombrero del perchero –saben como es ella cuando una no va a sus fiestas.

-Termine , bueno creo que ahora si es hora de ir , Bic Mac no nos acompañas –pregunto Crimson al pony rojo el cual hizo una seña de no con su cabeza – anímate seguro será divertido .

-Tengo trabajo mañana temprano , ademas no soy tan fanatico de las fiestas Pinkie –añadio Bic Mac retirándose a su cuarto –no lleguen tan tarde escucharon.

-Vale , como quiera descansa , Applejack vámonos que se hace tarde –Crimson exclamo un poco impaciente por ir a la fiesta ya que ahí tal vez este al pony que busca .

-Que esperamos, vamos vaquero que la noche es joven –añadio Applejack saliendo afuera – Crimson que no querias ir rápido ven o te dejo atrás.

-Chicos diviértanse y Crimson cuida bien a mi nieta - exclamo Granny Smith en compañía de Applebloom –y no lleguen tan tarde .

-Esta bien , que raro raro lo que me dieron Big Mac y granny Smith , me sono a que estaba en una cita , jajaja yo y mis exageraciones –se dijo así mismo Crimson caminando hacia el pueblo en compañía de Applejack –estará en esa fiesta aquel pony que me encargaron buscar .

-Crimson , te puedo hacer una pregunta – Applejack miro al semental blanco –pero dime la verdad.

-Si , dime que quieres preguntarme y yo te responderé no hay ningún problema –respondio Crimson el cual veía a la pony naranja.

-Esa técnica " Puño de Hierro" , donde la aprendiste –lanzo Applejack su pregunto contra el pony blanco el cual enmudeció al prometer no decir nada .

-No le digas nada sobre la Orden –las palabras de Granny Smith retumbaba en la cabeza de Crimson -bueno yo las aprendi en un lugar lejano un viejo pony me las enseño –respondio un poco nervioso Crimson .  
-Ah , entiendo si no quieres decirme , ya que aun soy una desconocida para ti y no tengo tu confianza –exclamo Applejack sabiendo cuando alguien mentia –pero podrias un dia no se mostrarme tus técnicas.

-No es eso Applejack , te prometo algo que cuando sea el momento te dire, y su en cuanto a mis técnicas justamente le enseñare unas a tu hermanas podrias verlas en accion –Crimson respondio un poco mas tranquilo , y se pregunto nuevamente – otra vez pienso esas cosas , no que me quede claro no necesito eso .

-Vale , mira Crimson esa es Sugar Cube Corner – señalo Applejack un gran asentamiento decorado en sus afuera por globos y en el interior una música la delataba –parece que Pinkie se esmero mucho en esta fiesta.

- Al entrar ambos ponys se toparon con Pinkie la cual arrastro a Crimson para que conozca a los otros invitados .

-Hola Twilight , como estas días que no te veo –exclamo Applejack saludando a la unicornio –donde has estado caramelo.

-Me he quedado buscando ciertos datos curiosos que descubri con Fluttershy la vez pasada –respondio Twilight dando una sonrisa –recien termine de buscar lo que pude en la biblioteca hoy.

-Asi que es ese el nuevo pony , parece un buen tipo –añadio Twilight dándole un reojo a Crimson – y es algo apuesto .

-Yo creo que si lo es , ademas es muy amable –exclamo Fluttershy la cual estaba en compañía de Rarity .

-Que extraño no logro ver casi otro semental , siquiera para charlar –se pregunto Crimson al ver la escasez de ponys ahí – ojala que la música sea muy buena si no estare aburrido.

-Hola guapo que haces aquí tan solo –pregunto una pony de tierra de color lila –quieres que te haga compañía .

-Estoy bien , pero no me vendría mal alguien para hablar –respondio Crimson al ver que ella no era la única que se le acercaba –estoy es un poco malo .

**-En la Lejanias.**

-Parece que fue hace 10 años que ese inútil de Elsword , me sello aunque ese sello no duro mucho me pregunto si seguirá vagando por dimensiones –añadio un grifo de color negro y ojos rojos , las garras de este estaban afilidas como navajas y cubiertas de plata.

-Señor Ergoth , le traigo malas noticias –añadio un grifo color cimarron vistiendo una armadura militar .

-Cual malas noticias , habla de una vez –exclamo el gran grifo negro – no creo que sean tan malas responde de una vez.

-Hubo sobrevivientes en la exterminación del Kounat –contesto el soldado el cual al decir eso sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir dolor causado por Ergoth .

-Que acabas de decir se supone que mataron a todos esos pegasos, como que hubo sobrevivientes -añadio furioso Ergoth ahorcando entre sus garras al otro grifo –como fue que se les escapo unos ponys.

-Parece ser que una pegaso y su cria lograron escapar con la ayuda de un caballero de plata , señor por favor no me mate –suplicaba el grifo agonizante soltándolo Ergoth de sus garras –gracias mi señor .

-Y donde están esos sobrevivientes, quiero que las exterminen , ya que si logran despertar la habilidad que yace en su sanfre , será un gran problema para nosotros -añadio Ergoth ordenando al soldado y a otro grifo ir hacia donde estaban –quiero que las maten lenta y dolorosamente.

-Señor aguarde un momento , ir hacia donde residen es como ir a la guarida del lobo ya que residen en medio de las 3 ordenes de Equestria –añadio el soldado señalando hacia el este.

-Diras 2 , hoy mismo me encargare de eliminar 1 –añadio el grifo negro fijando su mirada hacia la Tierra de Plata – Canis Ventaci encárgate de esa orden.

-Si mi señor hoy mismo morirán todos esos ponys –añadio un grifo plomo de contextura gruesa y grandes a las , este portaba una especie de hacha dorada.

-Pero igual los caballeros rojos y los caballeros mágicos ellos aun serán un estorbo –añadio su informante sabiendo lo fuertes que eran.

-Los caballeros rubi , no son muy sensibles asi que si no haces alboroto no se darán cuenta y los caballeros mágicos , están diezmados quedando unos cuantos y crees que iran en ayuda de los pegasos dejando desprotegidas a sus princesas –finalizo Ergoth con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

-Es por eso que tu Tempest , te encargo la misión de asesinar a esas pegasos y traerme sus cabezas yo regresare al Nath , debo reunir tropas para mi conquista de Equestria –añadio Ergoth retirándose junto con 5 de sus generales.

-**Canterlot**

-La noche tomaba su rumbo habitual , las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo , una nube de paz recorria la ciudad y en el balcón la princesa Luna divisaba lo majestuosa que era la ciudad cuando por breves instantes sintió una presencia familiar.

-Sera acaso … es imposible , ademas de haber pasado fue hace tanto tiempo –exclamo Luna retirándose al interior del castillo –no creo que sea el pero quien sabe nunca lo volvimos a ver.

**-Ponyville**

-Ahora quien es el líder orden , mi maestro me dijo que me daría cuenta rápidamente , pero con tantas yeguas , dudo que lo encuentre –Crimson disimulaba un poco para que todas las ponys ahí no chocaran miradas con el -que duro es esto mas de lo que imagine.

-Hola chicas , parece que llegue un poco tarde -exclamo Rainbow entrando por la puerta –hubo cierto asunto que tuve que arreglar.

-Rainbow tienes un pequeño corte en el rostro –añadio Rarity al ver como un delgado hilo de sangre recorria la mejilla de Rainbow .ven aquí para limpiarte .

-Rainbow que estuviste haciendo –pregunto Twilight al ver la pequeña herida en la mejilla de Rainbow – que estuviste haciendo.

-Ah esto creo que choque con una rama antes de llegar aquí y no me di cuenta que me corto –se excuso Rainbow diciéndose algo asi misma algo –parece que mejoro , como logro rozarme de esa manera.

-Ese de alla es el nuevo pony -Rainbow pregunto a sus amigas viendo al semental el cual estaba rodeado de otras yeguas –parece que es un casanova mira cuantas ponys lo rodean.

-Si se llama Crimson Red , el trabaja conmigo en la granja parece ser que a mi familia le agrado mucho es pony –añadio Applejack tomando un vaso de ponche de la mesa –ademas creo que lo consideran como de la familia asi son ellos jeje.

-Ve Applejack antes que una de esa ponys te lo quite –añadio Rainbow haciendo que Applejack escupa el ponche que bebia – apura o será tarde.

-Muy chistosa Rainbow –respondio un poco molesta Applejack.

-Si me disculpan señoritas , debo tomar un poco de aire , siento algo de calor –exclamo Crimson abriendo la puerta para darse un respiro – que pasa contigo concéntrate en tu misión.

-Asi como lograre buscar al otro pony , tal vez ni siquiera vino , es lo mas probable, ademas como buscarlo con tantas ponys ahí –añadio Crimson relajándose un poco en las afueras de la fiesta – aunque mi maestro me dijo que era casi de mi edad , bah no creo que un líder de una orden sea tan joven , no lo creo o quizás si en fin debo relajarme.

-Hey Crimson porque te saliste de la fiesta acaso no te gusto –añadio Pinkie la cual le traía algo de beber al pony –no te gusto no es cierto .

-No , todo lo contrario me gusto fue algo muy hermoso esta fiesta para mi Pinkie , en verdad gracias me divertí mucho, pero creo que es hora de marcharme –añadio Crimson amablemente mientras que de la puerta salían poco a poco todas las ponys la fiesta había culminado.

-Crimson creo a todas mis amigas , ven aquí para que las conozcas –llamo Applejack al ver que Crimson estaba con Pinkie – rápido Crimson que es un poco tarde.

-Asi que tu eres Crimson un gusto conocerte soy Twilight Sparkle –añadio la unicornio morada dando la pata en señal de saludo .

-Un gusto soy Crimson Red , se nota que te gustan los libros –respondió Crimson con una sonrisa – eso es atractivo en algunas ponys .

-Como es que sabes eso , acaso eres mago o adivino –pregunto sorprendida Twilight al notar como acertó Crimson

-Llamalo intuición –añadio un poco cansado Crimson -ademas se nota que eres lista y hermosa.

-Ella es Fluttershy es un poco timida , pero muy bondadosa –añadio Applejack presentando a la pegaso amarilla.

-Ya la conocía , tuve la dicha de encontrarme con ella antes de toparme con Rarity y Pinkie –respondio Crimson el cual ya olvido lo que tenia que hacer.

-Es cierto y me diste la impresión de ser unbueno pony –añadio Fluttershy retirándose hacia su cabaña –le prometi a Angel venir temprano hasta luego chicos .

-¿Y es Angel es su novio, no? –pregunto un poco confundido Crimson.

-No tontuelo, es su mascota un conejo blanco -respondio Applejack quitándole la duda a Crimson –porque lo preguntas.

-Solo curiosidad y porque tanta importancia en una mascota , eso es un poco extraño –respondio Crimson un poco confundido –es algo que no llego a entender.

-Ella es amable con los animales y ellos sonamable con ella , es su forma de ser –Twilight respondio a su pregunta olvidando que dejo a Spike limpiando la biblioteca.

-Yo también me voy deje a Spike solo en la biblioteca , debe estar esperándome –respondio Twilight corriedo rumbo a esta.

-¿Y ese Spike….. mejor no pregunto –añadio Crimson pero cayo un rato.

-Es el dragon asistente de Twilight . bueno chicos debo limpiar lo que quedo de la fiesta , asi que mañana nos vemos –respondio Pinkie saltando hacia el interior de Sugar Cube Corner.

-Igual debo irme también , mañana tengo que hacer unos conjuntos y no puedo desvelarme –añadio Rarity despidiendo a los ponys presentes.

-Hey Applejack se te olvido presentarme –añadio Rainbow Dash la cual volaba al costado de la pony obrera – acaso estas nerviosa .

-Ella es Rainbow Dash , dizque la mejor atleta de Ponyville –añadio Applejack dando una pequeña risilla.

-Muy graciosa Applejack sabes muy bien que soy la mejor atleta –respondio Rainbow lacual alzo la pata para saludar al semental.

-El choque entre los cascos de Crimson y Rainbow , produjo cierta vibración la cual solo Crimson sintió.

-Bueno chicos me adelante vamos Crimson –pregunto Applejack apurando al semental.

-Esta bien Applejack ahí , voy … nos veremos luego caballero rojo –murmuro Crimson en el oído a Rainbow la cual quedo congelada por haber oído esas palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : El secreto del Arcoiris, la Orden de Cloudsdale**

-Culminada la fiesta la única que quedo fue Rainbow que aun estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho Crimson.

-Como supo eso a menos que el sea un ….. –se pregunto Rainbow que ya sentía el frio de la noche –mañana tendre que preguntarle varias cosas.

-La noche paso con normalidad y aunque Crimson encontró a la pony que buscaba tenia que encontrarse con esta cara con ella cara a cara en un lugar alejado , para evitar que alguien los descubra.

-Vaya quien lo diría esa fiesta si que me canso –Crimson se estiraba en la cama que los Apple le habían prestado –parece que amanecio, tendre que cosechar temprano si quiero encontrarme con esa tal Rainbow.

-Buenos días Crimson , veo que te has levantado temprano –saludo Applejack preparando el desayuno en la cocina –en un momento estará listo el desayuno.

-Muy bien , antes cosechare mi parte de los manzanos que ha de tocarme –añadio Crimson abriendo la puerta –es que tengo que ir a ver algo en el pueblo.

-Podras hacerlo en 5 min ya que en ese tiempo estará listo –pregunto Applejack horneando una tarta –veamos tu rapidez en los cascos.

-En menos de 5 min tendre esos arboles cosechados –respondio Crimson saliendo hacia el huerto –a ver por cual comenzare mmmmm , ya por ese de alla.

-Kyahh –exclamo el pony de tierra dándole una patada al árbol –asi demorare mucho ya se que podría hacer.

-Ojala nadie me vea usar esto , para bajar manzanos –Crimson saco sus tonfas y se coloco delante de varios manzanos –seria algo vergonzoso usar mi arma para tan sencilla labor que los motivos lo ameritan.

-Haaaaaaaaah " Elevando el poder" –Crimson hizo 2 golpes cortantes cerca a los arboles terminando en un tornado de chi el cual con la ráfaga hizo caer las manzanas en los cestos – resulto mas fácil de lo que pensé.

-Eso fue asombroso , Crimson también me enseñaras eso –exclamo Applebloom la cual se había levantado temprano –por favor si Crimson.

-Por el momento no puedo enseñarte esa técnica ya que no estas lista aun –respondio Crimson un poco apenado al ver que la pequeña vio ejecutar su técnica –no vayas a decir nada de lo que vistes.

-Porque acaso es una técnica prohibida o algo asi –pregunto Applebloom al ver como se puso el semental –bueno yo no dire nada pero no podre decir lo mismo de mis amigas.

-Que amigas no veo a nadie contigo –Crimson respondio sin ver nadie cerca a Applebloom –acaso son invisibles .

-Aquí estamos , asi que tu eres Crimson –añadio Scootaloo saliendo junto Sweetie Belle de entre los arbustos –eres muy fuerte esa técnica fue simplemente grandiosa .

-Fue esplendida aquella técnica y nos preguntamos –exclamo Sweetie Belle preguntándole algoal pony blanco –podrias enseñarnos artes marciales .

-Este , no estoy muy seguro deben tener cierto potencial –añadio Crimson , pero al decir eso ambas potrillas se entristecieron –pero les ayudare a tenerlo.

-Gracias Crimson , que alegría , ahora las Cutie Marks Crusaders serán maestras de artes marciales –exclamo muy contenta Scootaloo chocando cascos con las otras 2 ponys –y cuando empezamos Crimson.

-Bueno hoy iba a enseñarle a Applebloom la primera clase –respondio Crimson al oir lo dicho por Scootaloo –asi que después de desayunar comenzaran sus clases.

-Tan pronto y que necesitamos para comenzar –exclamo Sweetie al nunca haber visto como entrenar –tengo que usar un traje o algo.

-No pequeña , además hoy comenzaran por lo básico , empezara por las posturas defensivas y ofensivas -respondio Crimson cuando un ruido le indico que era hora de desayunar –pero creo que será después del desayuno.

-Entrando a la casa vio como de costumbre el desayuno en la mesa y los Apple alrededor de esta.

-Buenos días Granny Smith y Big Mac –respondio Crimson con un tono amable –ya termine de cosechar la parte que me tocaba hoy.

-Pero porque lo hicistes tan temprano –pregunto Granny Smith al joven pony –tienes acaso algo que hacer hoy .

-Bueno tengo cierto asunto que tengo que ir a ver –respondio Crimson desayunando rápidamente .

-Se podría saber que clase de asunto –pregunto Applejack un poco curiosa -solo es por curiosidad.

-Bueno como decirlo , es algo personal , pero no demorare mucho –añadio Crimson terminando su plato –pero antes le prometi a Applebloom y a sus amigas enseñarles mis técnicas.

-Ah , me hablases de que ibas a enseñarle aquellos movimientos –respondio Applejack no te molesto si los observo no?

-Para nada , ven Applejack que ya comenzare mis clases –añadio Crimson abriendo la puerta vio a las 3 pequeñas esperándolo –vaya parece que no pueden esperar mas.

-Bien niñas comenzemos , síganme por aquí –sugirio Crimson llamándolas a un lugar amplio –tu también Applejack desde ahí no miraras nada.

-Antes debo explicar algo sobre el chi , verán el chi es la energía del cuerpo todos poseemos un chi , pero muy pocos logran utilizarlo les dare un ejemplo niñas observen esto …. Kyah –dijo Crimson dando unos golpes con sus patas delanteras logrando mostrar en uno de sus golpes una especie de flamas en su pata –ven ese es el chi.

-Y Crimson cuando nosotros utilizaremos nuestro chi –pregunto Scootaloo al ver lo genial que era eso –espero que sea pronto me gustaría aprender tu estilo.

-Dejame ver a mi me tomo meses aprenderlo , ya que controlo el chi a niveles avanzados -añadio Crimson tocándose el rostro un poco pensativo –pero lo básico si yo las entreno correctamente en unas semanas usaran ya el chi.

-En serio , eso seria fabuloso –dijo muy contenta Applebloom al oir eso –comenzemos de una vez.

-No te desesperes primero les enseñare a usar sus cascos delanteros –añadio Crimson traendo 4 espantapájaros que servirán de apoyo –comenzemos con la primera lección.

**-Cloudsdale**

-Ahhhh , que sueño , menuda noche –se dijo asi misma Rainbow levantándose de la cama –aun me cuesta asimilar como es que ese tal Crimson supo quien era , ni siquiera mis amigas lo saben y el si , puede sea un caballero mágico , nah no lo creo a lo mejor es un caballero de plata.

-Pero para que me ha buscado , acaso tiene algo que avisarme –exclamo Rainbow saliendo de su casa para cumplir sus labores del clima –en fin tengo que encontrarlo quiero un par de cosas y tal vez también averigue que tan fuerte es.

-Fue asi que Rainbow despejo el cielo rápidamente para luego dirigirse a una estructura antigua , a la que solo unos pegasos se les permitia el paso.

-Vaya vaya , si es nuestra líder Rainbow Crash –respondio un pegaso marron de crin gris –parece que ayer casi te gano.

-En tus sueños Dumb Bell y dime donde esta Hoops –pregunto Rainbow al no ver al otro pegaso –seguro sigue durmiendo.

-Nah , esta practicando un poco con Derpy ,parece que no le gusto perder tan rápidamente –añadio Dumb Bell señalando el lugar donde practicaba su amigo –es un poco orgulloso perder de esa manera no le cayo muy bien.

-Vamos Derpy pelea en serio –exclamo un pegaso naranja de crin marron –se que no peleas en serio.

-De que hablas Hoops asi yo entreno es mi estilo –añadio la pegaso gris de mirada bizca chocando su espada contra el semental –ademas aun eres un novato.

-Que has dicho llevo 3 mese entrenando , ya no soy tan novato –exclamo torpemente Hoops incrementado la velocidad en sus golpes –por favor pelea en serio Derpy.

-Ya que tanto lo pides lo hare –respondio esta centrando un poco su mirada , a medida que incrementaba la fuerza de sus golpes haciendo volar la espada del semental a un costado –jaque mate mi amigo.

-Como siempre tan sutil y precisa Derpy –exclamo Rainbow al ver la demostración de la pegaso gris –y tener que aparentar torpeza inútilmente .

-Gracias Rainbow , tu siempre tan cordial –respondio Derpy haciendo un saludo –parece que aun no se te borra la herida que te causo Dumb.

-Es cierto además solo paso 1 dia , pero francamente me tomo por sorpresa esa maniobra tuya Dumb –añadio Rainbow viendo al semental marron –por cierto donde la aprendiste.

-Fue una invención mia , además sabia que te confiarías –añadio Dumb Bell un poco orgulloso por su desempeño –pero no fue tan bueno ya que a las justas logre rozarte.

-Eso es mas que obvio Dumb , Rainbow es la pegaso mas rápida de Cloudsdale –respondio Hoops recordando el Sonic Rainboom –además no eres tan veloz.

-Asi que quieres ver que tan veloz soy –exclamo Dumb Bell sacando su espada de la funda –me vendría bien un calentamiento compañero.

-Ahora vere cuanto he mejorado –respondio Hoops cogiendo su espada de entre las nubes –aunque seas mi amigo no sere flexible conmigo.

-Y quien te pidió que lo fueras –añadio Dumb chocando su espada con la de su amigo –esto será interesante.

-Rainbow , los detengo estos novatos gastan energía absurdamente –exclamo Derpy al ver como esos 2 sementales median fuerza -pero en fin son solo unos novatos .

-Dejalos esto les servirá de experiencia , mientras mas rápido aprendan será mejor –dijo Rainbow dejando atrás al par de ponys – necesitamos que mas novatos se vuelvan caballeros Rojos porque quien sabe cuando alguien podría atacar Equestria.

-Pero para eso están las 2 ordenes aparte de la nuestra –Derpy no entendia lo que trataba de decir Rainbow -con las 3 ordenes mantenemos el balance de Equestria.

-Si lo se , pero con los caballeros mágicos diezmados y con los caballeros de plata incomunicados , somos el único pilar rigido de Equestria –dijo Rainbow un poco pensativa –si tan solo estuviera aquí el sabría como manejar esto.

-A quien se refiere , acaso es alguien conocido -pregunto Derpy entrando a un salón donde había una estatua de un pegaso –Rainbow te referias a ….

-Derpy comenzó a leer lo que había escrito en la estatua.

A la memoria de Elsword Dash capitán y líder de los Caballeros Rojo de Cloudsdale , gracias a sus hazañas Equestria puede ver un nuevo dia , su sacrificio nunca será olvidado.

-Quien lo diría me enseño todo , pero se le olvido enserñame a liderar bien –se dijo apenada Rainbow al ver aquella estatua –porque se fue tan pronto porque.

-Extrañas a tu padre no Rainbow –respondio Derpy dándole un abrazo a la pegaso Celeste –e intentas ocultar tu tristeza por el bien de la orden.

-Derpy no te puedo mentir lo extraño mucho –añadio Rainbow derramando unas lagrimas de bajo de la estatua -el era mi mentor , amigo y confidente lo era todo.

-Rainbow seguramente el te esta observando desde lo alto –dijo Derpy con una calida sonrisa acaso quieres decepcionarlo se fuerte amiga , digo líder .

-Tienes razón no debo flaquear –Rainbow se seco las lagrimas y volvió a tener el carácter de siempre –Derpy podrias hacerme un favor ..

-Dime cual favor a ver si puedo hacerlo –contesto la pegaso gris –ya que hay cosas que son muy difíciles de hacer.

-Por favor dile a Crimson que me espere en las cercanías del Bosque Everfree , tengo que hablar con el –respondio Rainbow mientras buscaba su espada –ademas probare de que orden proviene.

-Un momento ese tal Crimson , su nombre se me hace conocido , creo que lo recuerdo el es uno de los mas poderosos caballeros de plata después de su líder –añadio Derpy despejando la duda de Rainbow –y donde esta el caballero de plata.

-Ahora creo que esta en Suit Apple Acres búscalo y mandale ese –añadio Rainbow desplegando sus alas –yo estare esperándolo y actua como te conocen todos .

-Como digas , quiero decir esta bien Rainbow Dash –dijo con una voz torpe Derpy.

**Ponyville**

-Vieron que no es tan difícil concéntrense mas , Scootaloo baja un poco el hombro –exclamo Crimson al ver como las 3 pequeñas tenían posturas desiguales –Sweetie coloca tu casco delantero un poco a la izquierda , muy bien asi esta bien Applebloom.

-Ahora si , van bien niñas ahora concéntrense y pateen –exclamo Crimson adoptando la misma postura que las pequeñas lanzando una patada la cual fue rodeada por su chi –si lo hacen bien muy pronto lograran dominar " El Golpe Trasero del Dragon" y controlar su chi.

-Vaya que gracioso a ver lo intentare como es que era –se pregunto Applejack al ver lo Crimson le enseño a las pequeñas –creo que era asi Golpe Trasero del Dragon .

Applejack hizo los mismos paso que Crimson liberando en su patada una flama naranja que la rodeaba , Crimson al verlo no podía creerlo.

-Como es que pudo hacerlo con tan solo verlo un par de veces -se dijo asimismo Crimson al ver a Applejack –eso fue increíble parece que tienen talento Applejack.

-Gracias Crimson , creo que eso se debe a que desde potrilla comenze a cosechar manzanas –añadio Applejack cuando vio llegar a lo lejos a Derpy – hola Derpy que te trae por aca.

-Hola Applejack vine buscando a un tal Crimson –exclamo Derpy aparentando un poco de torpeza.

-Esta por alla , pero para que lo buscas –Applejack señalo al semental blanco el cual estaba con las 3 pequeñas.

-Para avisarle de algo personal , bueno voy a decirle –añadio Derpy volando hacia el semental –siento una presencía de caballero de plata , no hay duda de que es el.

-Bueno niñas que les parecio su primera clase –pregunto Crimson el cual no se dio cuenta de que Derpy se acercaba –fue agotador no es cierto?

-Si y mucho jamas me había cansado asi –exclamo un poco agitada Sweetie Belle –con su permiso ire a darme una ducha hasta luego.

-Yo también debo irme debo también de asearme –contesto Scootaloo marchándose del lugar –nos vemos luego Applebloom.

-Disculpa tu eres Crimson –pregunto Derpy al semental blanco –tengo algo que comunicarte.

-Si yo soy , que es lo que quieres decirme –añadio Crimson oyendo lo que Derpy le susurraba –ah ya veo eso me facilitara las cosas.

-Gracias ire de inmediato –exclamo Crimson despidiendo a la pegaso gris –Applejack , Applebloom ya vuelvo tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos .

-Vaya y que asuntos será –se pregunto Applejack con un poco de curiosidad –seran importantes .  
-Ojala no sea otra yegua , si no mi plan se arruinaría –penso en voz alta Applebloom cuando vio que su hermana la miraba -no dije nada.

-Llegando ya a las cercanías del Bosque Everfree Crimson no veía a nadie en el camino.

-Hola , Rainbow estas aquí –pregunto Crimson cuando del cielo cierta pegaso apareció –veo que si estabas después de todo.

-Crimson quería preguntarte algo –añadio Rainbow desenfundando su espada -a la manera democrática o la manera guerrera.

-Tu sabes de que manera –dijo con una sonrisa Crimson sacando sus tonfas -esto será muy divertido

-Por otra parte , un poco mas alejado de ahí en lo alto de una colina debajo de un gran roble se hallaba una lapida y una pegaso amarilla traía entre la boca unas flores rojas comenzando a ver la lapida no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de aflicción.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 : Ataque en el Bosque , el misterioso Pegaso**

-Comienza si estas lista Rainbow Dash , demuestra potque eres la líder de la Orden –provoco Crimson mientras comenzaba a posicionarse para atacar –empezare yo asi que alerta.

-Oi que eres uno de los mas poderosos Caballeros de Plata ahora vere el porque –añadio Rainbow avalanzandose hacia Crimson con su espada -nunca había visto a otro caballero de otra Orden asi que ahora comprobare tu fuerza.

Desde lo alto se veía como ambos pony luchaban fieramente , Rainbow trataba de asestarle una estocada a Crimson el cual repelia los golpes con la velocidad de sus tonfas , la vibración entre el choque de las armas espantaba a los animales cercarnos los cual corrian para refugiarse , el poder de ambos era casi el mismo .

-Si no peleas nada mal , creo que empezare a pelear en serio –añadio Crimson posicionando sus tonfas para un movimiento – "Elevando el Poder"

El ataque de Crimson fue repelido en su totalidad por Rainbow la cual no supo del 3er combo la cual la mando por lo aires.

-Buena técnica ahora yo te mostrare algo de mi repertorio -exclamo Rainbow recuperándose del golpe de Crimson –"Espada de Fuego"

-Pero que fuerza tiene no lo puedo detener – se dijo asimismo Crimson siendo levantado por unas ondas de energía que eran lanzadas desde la espada de Rainbow logrando dañarlo .

-Dime Crimson porque me andabas buscando –pregunto Rainbow al ver como este se incorporaba de los ataques –ha sucedido algo en Tierra de Plata o es por otro motivo en especifico.

-Te dire en cuanto esto acabe , parece que estaba en lo correcto eres una de las ponys mas fuertes de Equestria –Crimson se levanto del suelo guardando sus tonfas por un segundo , se encamino rápidamente hacia Rainbow -" Asalto CortaMontañas"

-La velocidad de Crimson fue excepcional evitando que Rainbow pudiese defenderse de una serie de rápidos golpes de cascos delanteros terminando en una patada explosiva.

**Por otra parte en las cercanías**

-Madre han pasado 3 años desde tu partida y como te dije me he estado volviendo mas asertiva , gracias a la ayudas de mi amigas aunque aun tengo ese dolor por tu ausencia estoy segura que tu me ves desde lo alto –se dijo algo tristemente Fluttershy sobre aquella lapida –en verdad me haces falta madre.

-Ohhh , que conmovedor asi que tu eres a quien busco –exclamo una aterradora voz entre las sombras – tu sola presencia te revela.

-Quiiiiien eres y que haces aquí –exclamo un poco temblorosa Fluttershy al oir aquella voz –no te tengo miedo

-Asi , que valiente , pero tus patas lo opinan lo mismo –añadio la voz con un tono sarcástico – tiemblande miedo porque saben su fatal destino.

-No debo tener miedo recuerda lo que te enseño Twilight , se valiente Fluttershy – se decía asi misma tratando de darse valor y animos –muestrate de una vez .

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo hare –añadio la voz mostrándose un grifo de plumaje marron el cual portaba una especie de hacha en su espalda -ve detenidamente mi rostro ya que será lo ultimo que miraras.

-Pero porque quieres hacerme eso –exclamo muy asustada Fluttershy –yo no te hize nada.

-Tu pony eres la ultima sobreviviente de la ciudad del Kounat –añadio el grifo sacando el hacha que portaba – y he venido con la intención de eliminarte contigo toda esa raza de pegaso habrá llegado a su fin.

-Tendras el honor de morir en manos de Tempest uno de los 7 generales de Ergoth , acabare lenta y dolorosamente con tu patética vida –exclamo Tempest acercándose lentamente hacia Fluttershy -primero te hare desangrar hasta que no puedas mas .

-"Filos Gemelos" –exclamo Tempest golpeando con el filo de su hacha a Fluttershy logrando lastimarle una pata –parece que comenzare por tus patas delanteras .

-Por favor yo no te he hecho nada -suplicaba adolorida Fluttershy derramando unas gotas de sangre en el pasto .

-Se me ordeno matarte y llevar tu cabeza además míralo de este modo , se ve que no tienes una buena vida te ahorrare el sufrimiento –añadio el grifo mostrando una mirada oscura – tu sangre será buena para afilar mi arma.

-Di tus ultimas palabras pony –añadio Tempest cuando un golpe lo mando a rodar varios metros hacia un lado –pero quien diablos se atrevio a atacarme .  
**m**-Parece ser que los grifos aun nos molestan como en el pasado –exclamo frente a ellos un pegaso de tamaño un poco mas grande que los demás de color celeste y crin negra , el cual llevaba consigo una espada –estas bien ahora ve a buscar refugio yo me encargare de esta basura.

-Esta bien , pero quien es –se pregunto Fluttershy caminando lentamente a causa de la herida cerca a un árbol –siento que ya lo había visto antes pero en donde .

-No lo permitiré esa pegaso morirá hoy mismo –exclamo el grifo volando hacia Fluttershy pero fue interceptado por el extremo pegaso –quitate maldito entrometido.

-Porque no peleas con alguien de tu tamaño y dejas de atacar a ponys inocentes –replico el pegaso interceptando el hacha de Tempest con su espada –no me gusta que ataquen desalmadamente de la nada ahora conoceras tu castigo.

-Eres pura boca crees que vas a lograr a un general de Ergoth tu solo –exclamo Tempest avalanzandose con su hacha hacia el desconocido –"Filos Gemelos"

-Intentas atacarme con ese ataque tan patético y yo que pensé que siquiera servirías para distraerme un poco –añadio el pegaso parando con un casco el hacha de Tempest el cual quedo imapactado al ver eso –debes saber que tu fuerza bruta no se compara a la fuerza espiritual y tu mi amigo no tiene ninguna de las 2 .

-Pero quien demonios eres tu , porque eres tan poderoso –exclamo Tempest al ver lo que hizo el pegaso –tendre que mostrar mi verdadera fuerza.

-Que no estabas peleando en serio eso explica varias cosas como tu débil ataque –dijo burlándose el extraño desplegando su arma –ahora probaras el filo de mi gladius .

**Mientras tanto en las cercanías Crimson aun seguía con Rainbow ignorando lo que ocurria mas adelante.**

-Parece que nadie se dara por vencido eh Rainbow –añadio agitado Crimson el cual comenzaba a cargar su chi –"Tecnica del Loto Blanco" .

-No caere en el mismo truco 2 veces –añadio Rainbow alzando la pata para un ataque –"Mega Corte "

-Por fin haaaaaaah…. –exclamo Crimson olvidando que esto solo sea una clase de practica.-"Resplandor"

Crimson ejecuto 5 golpes cortantes con sus tonfas , las cuales alcanzaron a Rainbow , el ataque iba a culminar en una letal explosión de chi , pero Crimson logro frenar este ultimo combo por se muy poderoso y mortal.

-Se termino Rainbow lo declaro un empate ahora te dire porque te he estado buscando –añadio Crimson bajando su postura y guardando sus tonfas – El oráculo de Tierra de Plata me aviso que Ergoth esta a punto de despertar , aquel poderoso grifo que tu padre y las 3 ordenes sellaron hace 10 años.

-Ergoth se va a liberar pero como mi padre logro sellarlo a costa de su vida –se dijo consternada Rainbow ignorando un poco al oir lo que dijo el pony blanco –ese maldito grifo yo me encargare de el cuando despierte.

-Para tus cascos Rainbow , tu no estas lista aun mira que casi logro derrotarte –añadio Crimson un poco pensativo –no podras durar ni un minuto en su contra.

-Pero tengo que actuar por el bien de Equestria , debemos estar listos para su despertar –añadio Rainbow ignorando las advertencias de Crimson .

-No me has oído el aun sigue sellado , además vine a Ponyville buscando los elementos de la armonía -exclamo Crimson el cual había oído que aquellos se hallaban en el pueblo –necesito la ayuda de estos para cuando Ergoth despierte.

-Aun los caballeros de Plata , los caballeros Rojos y los últimos caballeros mágicos no serán una gran amenaza para Ergoth pero con los elementos tendremos mas posibilidades –añadio Crimson el cual pecibio cierta energía que venia del lado este de donde estaban.

- Rainbow quiero hacerte una ultima pregunta –exclamo el pony blanco –sabes donde se encuentran los elementos de la armonía .

-Si están mas cerca de lo que piensas –respondio Rainbow intentando confundir al pegaso –has estado cerca a uno estos días .

-A que te refieres con que he estado de uno –exclamo Crimson un poco confundido – no he visto esas gemas para nada.

-No tonto , Applejack es el espíritu del elemento de la Honestidad –Rainbow se tapo la cara con un casco al ver que Crimson no capto la indirecta- y yo soy el espíritu del elemento de la Lealtad .

-Ah , creo que algo similar me dijo el oráculo –se pregunto asimismo Crimson –los elementos ya no son simples gemas ahora su escencia también reside en 6 ponys .

-Fluttershy , Twilight , Pinkie Pie Y Rarity , todas ellas también son las nuevas portadoras de los elementos –añadio Rainbow sintiendo lo que Crimson percibia .

-Te demoraste bastante en notarlo algo sucede por alla –Crimson señalo el lugar donde estaba aquella presencia –siento una presencia y no es nada buena.

-Averigüemos que ocurre , después seguiremos hablando –añadio Rainbow volando hacia el lugar –podras seguirme el paso desde tierra .

-Por que no habría de hacerlo –Crimson igualo en velocidad a Rainbow con la fuerza de sus cascos –aunque seas veloz en el aire yo lo soy en la tierra.

**Al tanto.**

-Creo que rompi tu vergonzosa arma –dijo el pegaso al haber partido en 2 el hacha de Tempest –dime que haras sin tu juguete te marcharas como la basura que eres o enfrentaras la muerte Tempest.

-Nadie me amenaza maldito arrogante , crees que me has derrotado por romper mi arma –respondio el grifo transportándose detrás del pegaso cogiéndolo con sus garras –ahora veras el poder de un grifo " Vuelo Maximo"

-Demonios me confie , ahora como hago para salir de esto –se dijo el pegaso al ser llevado con tempes a una elevada altura para luego romper la barrera del sonido en picada –esto me va a doler.

La coalición de el pegaso creo un cráter y Tempest logro zafarse para no recibir el daño de su propio ataque al ver al pegaso en el centro del cráter.

-Al fin acabe con ese maldito ahora sigues tu amarilla –exclamo Tempest acercándose lentamente hacia Fluttershy.

-Crees que con algo asi me has derrotado , creo que no mostrare piedad contigo –añadio el pegaso saliendo del cráter –hey niña cierra los ojos si no quieres quedar en shock

-Esta bien –dijo un poco temblorosa Fluttershy obedeciendo al pegaso –pero que hara ese pony.

-Ahora si Tempest despídete de este mundo –dijo el pegaso oscureciendo sus pupilas mostrando una mirada sangrienta –te matare de la forma mas rápida y violenta ,

-Caya imbécil –Tempest lanzo un potente rayo de sus garras el cual el pegaso esquivo – como puede moverse tan rápido .

-Te llego la hora Tempest " Castigo Demoledor" –grito el pegaso volando rápidamente hacia Tempest cargando una especie de energía en su arma golpeando 2 veces al grifo , de los cuales solo un corte era visible – lo sientes Tempest oyes esa melodía de tus órganos resquebrajándose es muy hermoso no?

-Como pude haber perdido , acaso eres tu …. –dijo Tempest mientras que con cada palabra salpicaba sangre de su pico –acaso eres aquel pony .

El ataque de extraño destruyo tanto interna como externamente el cuerpo del grifo quedando solo vestigios de sangre alrededor del campo .

-Nunca crei que me obligara a usar esta fase –se dijo el pegaso guardando su arma y dirigiéndose hacia Fluttershy – hey parece que ese grifo de lastimo déjame curar tu herida.

-Gracias , si no hubiese sido por ti no se que hubiese pasado –pregunto Fluttershy siendo curada por una habilidad mágica de este –ya no siento dolor.

-Con eso bastara , ya no volverán a perseguirte esos grifos –exclamo el pegaso intentando alzar el vuelo –creo que es hora de seguir mi camino .

-Fluttershy estas bien , quien eres tu –exclamo Rainbow al ver la sangre de su amiga en el pasto malinterpretando al enemigo –la heriste ahora veras" Espada de ….

-Calmense niños si no quieren recibir una lección de mi Gladius y tu arcoíris no se porque me siento cercano a ti-añadio el pegaso retirándose del lugar.

-Lo seguire esto no se puede quedar asi –Rainbow intento volar hacia el pero fue detenida por Fluttershy –por que me detienes

-El me salvo la vida , de un grifo déjalo en paz Rainbow Dash –añadio Fluttershy sin percatarse que al decir eso el extraño se detuvo pero después siguió su camino.

-Creo que cambiare de planes espero que sepan llevar una pelea contra Ergoth –se dijo asi mismo el extraño –ahí vere si son las nuevas leyendas de Equestria .

-Si ella es una portadora de un elemento es hora de que hable sobre las ordenes –se dijo asimismo Crimson –Rainbow le dire a Fluttershy sobre la situación.

-Esta bien tarde o temprano se enterara –dijo Rainbow viendo los restos que quedaban del grifo –pero prométenos que solo quedara entre las chicas y Crimson

-Vale y de que secreto se trata –pregunto Fluttershy al ver a ambos ponys –acaso es algo malo.

-Fluttershy Equestria se vera amenazada y necesito tu ayuda y la de las demás portadoras para impedir eso –explico Crimson detallando todo a Fluttershy –ahora entiendes lo grave de la situación.

-El fue el causante de la destrucción de Kounat –pregunto Fluttershy oyendo un si como respuesta –cuenten conmigo para esa labor.

-Parece que eres otra pony Fluttershy –añadio Rainbow al ver lo asertiva que era esta .

-Ahora solo falta informar que las demás estén al tanto –dijo Crimson retirándose de ahí –nos vemos mañana.

-Adios Crimson , es cierto Rainbow que eres la líder de los Caballeros Rubi –pregunto Fluttershy volando junto a esta –eso es algo interesante.

-Si Fluttershy a veces es genial y a veces no tanto -dijo un poco orgullosa la pegaso de crin multicolor –nos vemos Fluttershy .

-Hasta luego Rainbow , porque Ergoth elimino la ciudad del Kounat y que fue lo que me dijo ese grifo algo sobre mi legado que se halla dormido –se pregunto Fluttershy un poco pensativa –aunque fue oportuno que apareciere ese pegaso , que lindo era .

**Dia Siguiente**

-Auch aun me duele por el encuentro con Rainbow , si no hubiésemos sido ponys entrenados esto si hubiese causado alto daño –se dijo asi mismo Crimson levantándose de la cama – creo que hoy dare una caminata al pueblo y al terminar le informare de la situación a Applejack.

-Buenos días Granny Smith , Big Mac ire a dar un recorrido al pueblo haci que después hare mi parte del trabajo –dijo Crimson saludando al par de pony que estaban desayunando –parece que hoy es un bello dia.

-No vas a desayunar Crimson –pregunto Big Mac al ver que este ya se iba –seguro que quieres salir hoy para alguien como tu no lo recomendaría .

-A que te refieres bueno creo que ya me voy –dijo Crimson cerrando la puerta –nos vemos en la tarde .

-Porque no le dijiste que dia era hoy Big Mac –regaño Granny Smith a su nieto –espero que no lo obliguen a meter la pata .

-Se lo adverti , ahora veremos si podrá con lo que le esperara –añadio Big Mac con una leve sonrisa.

**En el pueblo**

-Vaya si que es un bello dia para caminar y Big Mac quería que no fuera –se dijo contento Crimson caminando por el pueblo – este dia será bueno para relajarme y calmar mis musculos .

-Vaya no me había fijado porque tantos adornos en el pueblo –vio Crimson como el la plaza estaba adornada de rosas y corazónes –esto es un poco femenino creo que no va conmigo ire por otro lado

-Que festajaran hoy , mmmm no lo se le preguntare a aquel pony –Crimson se dirigio hacia un pony macho que se hallaba esperando a alguien –disculpa sabes que dia es hoy .

-Si es Hearts and Hooves Day y tu ya tienes pareja para eso –pregunto el pony al verlo solo –eres algo apuesto , soltero oh mi amigo creo que no debiste salir hoy .

-Lo mismo me dijo Big Mac que peligro puede haber hoy –dijo Crimson ignorando que hoy iba a ser uno de sus peores días .


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 : Hearts and Hooves Day , dia de pesadillas**

-No lo comprendo porque dices eso es un buen dia –se preguntó Crimson ignorando lo que le tocaria vivir –ademas si hay problemas podre arreglármelas kyahh.

-Guarda tus energías muchacho porque las necesitaran –añadió el otro pony de color marron –te doy un tip no hagas contacto visual con ponys que no conozcas.

-Pasa algo malo , no lo comprendo –se dijo Crimson cuando a lo lejos vio llegar a Derpy – oh Hola Derpy como estas.

-Hola Crimson , lo siento pero tuve un contratiempo Doctor –exclamo la pegaso gris saludando a Crimson y disculpándose con el otro semental –pero ya llegue es lo importante.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho Derpy –dijo un poco molesto el pony marrón –eso no se hace y menos en este dia especial.

-Dia Especial? , pero que dia es hoy –interfirió un poco confundido Crimson –acaso me olvide de una fecha importante.

-Es cierto en tierra de Plata no celebran este dia , Crimson hoy es Hearts and Hooves day –respondio Derpy explicándole aquel dia –hoy es el dia del amor y las parejas.

- Si muchacho , pero veo que estas solo , al venir al pueblo te has metido en una especie de trampa amorosa –respondio Doctor Hooves trantando de hacerlo entender eso – ten cuidado hay ponys que no tienen pareja y están como lo digo , alborotadas.

-Eso quiere decir que ….. –Crimson trago saliva al tener un leve presentimiento –esto si es malo a donde ire ahora ya se dónde Pinkie o quizás Twilight , necesito ayuda .

-Ten solo cuidado de no meter la pata o tu pony especial te matara por ellos –añadio Derpy retirándose junto con el otro pony – es claro aun no ves quien es tu pony especial , pero pronto lo haras.

-Espera como sabes que será pronto –añadio Crimson sintiendo un poco de pánico –esperen no me dejen solo ahora que hare.

**Mientras tanto**

-Muy bien Crusaders ya tienen lo que necesitamos –exclamo Applebloom viendo en la mesa de la casa club 2 objetos tapados –ahora si no fallaremos.

-Estas segura de hacer esto nuevamente , recuerda lo que paso el año pasado –dijo Sweetie Belle traendo la esencia de un arcoíris –no seria mejor que se atraigan mutuamente.

-Sweetie Belle tiene razón esto podría ser una mala idea –añadio Scootaloo mostrándole el pedazo de nube –si el se entera no lo tomara bien , es como si lo obligaras.

-Por favor confíen, esta vez no crearemos un " Veneno de Amor" –añadio Applebloom juntando ambos ingredientes –mmmm me falta conseguir los petalos de la Flor Escarlata.

-Flor Escarlata? , que flor es esa –añadio Sweetie Belle al no haber oído sobre aquella planta –y donde se encuentra.  
-Ese era el ingrediente faltante para que la poción este lista y no sea un rotundo fracaso como la vez pasada –exclamo confiada Applebloom –con esto tendre un cuñado permanentemente.

-Pero donde encontramos la flor , si es que existe –pregunto Scootaloo –tampoco oi sabre aquella flor .

-Se encuentra en el pantano Froggybottom –respondio Applebloom señalando a lo lejos el pantano –Crusaders quien esta conmigo.

Las 3 pequeñas chocaron cascos , bajando de su casa rumbo al pantano.

**Ponyville**

-Tranquilo Crimson tu puedes salir de esta , invicto recuerda quien eres –se dijo nervioso el pony de tierra caminando un poco presuroso chocando con alguien –oh lo siento no veía por donde andaba.

-Es mi culpa , oh pero que tenemos aquí cual es tu nombre primor –pregunto una pony Crema de crin azul y rosada –vaya si eres atractivos.

-Soy Crimson señorita y si me disculpa tengo otras cosas que hacer –respondio nervioso Crimson -creo que deje mi ropa humeda.

-Mi nombre es Bon Bon , si quieres puedo ser tu bom bom –ronroneo un poco la pony de tierra –que dices guapo tienes pareja.

-Este , bueno no –dijo Crimson lamentándose de haber dicho eso ya que vio como otras ponys lo miraban –porque dije eso , maldita honestidad la mia.

-Asi que eres soltero , vaya hace color aquí quieres que te enfrie un poco –añadio una unicornio verde , de crin blanca y verde palido –pero que cuerpo bien formado tienes.

-Lyra yo lo vi primero , asi que búscate al tuyo –exclamo un poco molesta Bon Bon por el comentario de su amiga –en que estábamos guapo.

-Chicas lo siento , pero se me hizo tarde –corrio un poco presuroso Crimson –en que lio me he metido.

-Hey espera , ven con nosotras que no mordemos ,no aun –dijo pícaramente Lyra siguiendo a Crimsom en compañía de Bon Bon y otras ponys.

El pobre de Crimson se había metido en las fauces del lobo siendo acosado por varias ponys que nisiquiera había visto en su vida , en cada lugar que intentaba ocultarse había una quien lo delataba , aunque no estaba muy agitado era un poco pesado ser perseguido de esa manera , logrando por fin ocultarse en un callejón sin salida oculto entre la basura.

-Esas pony si que tienen las hormonas alborotadas , jeje al menos aquí no me encoontraran – dio un suspiro Crimson cuando una pony rosada de crin azul salio delante de el –como hizo eso.

-Cariño estas un poco un poco sucio , déjame llevarte a mi spa quizás yo también me de un baño –añadio la pony acercándose lentamente al semental –yo misma te dare un trato especial.

-Suena tentador , pero me gusta estar asi –dijo acorralado Crimson , cuando se le ocurrio un plan para salir –ese de allí no es el Principe Blueblood.

La pony volteo un momento dando tiempo a Crimson de escapar por un costado corriendo a toda marcha cuando alguien salto sobre este haciendo caer de espaldas.

-Vaya si eres escurridizo y aun no te vez agitado , espero que tengas esas fuerzas para otras cosas –añadio Bon Bon sentada cerca al torso de este –parece que te esta gustando esto .

-Oh no , que es esta palpitación siento excitación de un momento asi , que mal –se dijo asi mismo Crimson intentando controlar los impulsos , su corazón bombeaba exceso de sangre a varias partes de su cuerpo –lo siento señorita haaaaaah.

Crimson uso su chií para entrar en fase Llamarada logrando botar a la pony a un costado , corriendo presuroso a las afueras del pueblo.

-Si mis camaradas me vieran usar esto para escapar de unas ponys alborotadas se burlarían de mi -se dijo Crimson ignorando con quien chocaría esta vez -Applejack que bueno verte.

Los ojos de Crimson se iluminaron al ver a la pony naranja frente suyo.

-Oh , Applejack , por Celestia que te encuentro tengo un grave problema yo –dijo Crimson pero fue tapado por una pata de esta como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

-Fuiste al pueblo , fuiste acosado por varias ponys y ahora no sabes que hacer –añadio Applejack pensando algo para ayudarlo –te ayudare en esto pero tendras que enseñarme tus verdaderas técnicas.

-Pero para que , bueno eso no importa vale , solo quiero que ninguna de esas ponys sigan persiguiéndome –añadio Crimson sintiendo nervios nuevamente –espera para que volvemos al pueblo oh no allí están.

-Miren chicas allí esta –añadio Bon Bon guiando al grupo de ponys , pero fue detenida por Applejack -que sucede porque nos detienes .

-Esta muy mal perseguir a un pony comprometido –añadio Applejack guiñándole el ojo a Crimson –en unos meses el será mi esposo.

-Esta comprometido ohhhhh –se oyo la desilusión de varios ponys cuan Bon Bon pregunto –si están comprometidos dense una muestra de afecto.

-Muestra de afecto –se dijo nervioso Crimson –oh si claro no hay problema

-Pon tu casco en mi lomo y sonríe Crimsom –dijo susurrante Applejack con una falsa sonrisa –ven lo mucho que nos queremos .

-Eso no es nada dense un beso y lo creer –exclamo Bon Bon sospechando de ambos ponys –un pequeño beso será suficiente.

-Un beso? , no veo porque no –dijo Crimson sudando a chorros –porque me pasan estas cosas a mi .

-Estas listo Crimson –dijo nerviosa Applejack acercando su rostro al del semental blanco –esto es mas difícil de lo que parece , pero debo ayudarte.

Asi fue que ambos ponys se dieron un beso para confirmar supuestamente su amor , desilusionando a las perseguidoras de Crimson despejando el lugar .

-Se fueron , gracias , gracias Applejack –agradecia feliz Crimson mientras que esta parecía fuera de si –estas bien Applejack .

-Ah , si no pasa nada , pero esto de ayudarte fue mas difícil de lo que creía –añadio Applejack viendo al pony blanco –me ayudaras en la cocina 2 semanas vale.

-No hay ningún problema , lo que hiciste no tiene precio me salvaste de esas ponys –dijo Crimson un poco feliz –pense que me harian sacar mis instintos.

-Ya que estamos en el pueblo porque no damos un paseo , como el que tu querias dar –pregunto Applejack al pony el cual acepto –se ve que es un bello dia , además esa alborotadas ponys se cercioraran de que tu eres un pony comprometido.

-Si , mi supuesta prometida , vamos a tomar una bebida yo te invito –añadio Crimson donde había una mesa y una sombrilla –despues de ti "amorcito"

-Gracias , que atento eres , cariño –hablaban ambos ponys en modo de juego –y que le daras a tu prometida debe ser algo caro .

-Con lo que me pagan no creo que lo sea tanto –dijo Crimson dando una sonrisa , cuando vio llegar a Scootaloo agitada –Scootaloo que ocurre.

-Applebloom y Sweetie Belle están en problemas deben ayudarlas –dijo exahusta Scootaloo una hidra los persigue.

-Y donde es eso , debemos ir rápido Applejack –exclamo Crimson cambiando su carácter siendo avisado por Scootaloo donde eran –asi que el pantano Froggybottom .

-Es por allá Crimson sígueme –añadio preocupada Applejack galopando junto con este hacia el pantano –ya estamos cerca.

Al acercarse vieron como una gran hidra perseguia a las 2 pequeñas tratando de engullirlas.

-Hey tu dejalas en paz o ya veras horrible criaturas –amenazo Crimson quien dio una patada a la hidra en una de sus cabezas dando chance de que ambas pequeñas vayan junto con Applejack – una hidra no es rival para un caballero de Plata.

Crimson esquivaba una a una las sin percatarse de la cola la cual uso para mandar contra un árbol al pony.

-Auch y justo hoy no se me ocurre traer mi cristal de fuego –se dijo Crimson incorporándose del coletazo –creo que usare mis cascos.

**Por otro lado cerca al lugar alguien los observaba , era el mismo pegaso que peleo contra Tempest el dia anterior.**

-Lo ayudo , a ver nah es un caballero de plata además esa hidra no es un gran reto para mi Gladius-exclamo el pegaso retirándose de ahí –si ellos derrotan a Ergoth serán capaces de enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo en un futuro cercano.

El pegaso desconocido se alejo del lugar con rumbo desconocido , mientras Crimson peleaba contra la hidra , la cual por su piel no recibia mucho daño.

-Su piel es mas densa de lo que crei , mis golpes no le hacen nada -añadio Crimson esquivando una de las cabezas de la hidra , cuando noto que una de ellas iba en contra de Applejack –Demonios Cuidado

Crimson boto rápidamente a Applejack golpeando la cabeza de la hidra dejando a una de las cabezas insconciente.

-Si que es rápido –añadio Sweetie Belle al ver la velocidad de este –eres el mejor Crimson.

-Gracias Crimson –exclamo Applejack cuando sintió que algo escurria en el brazo de este – estas herido la hidra te mordio debemos llevarte a curar tu herida sangra demasiado

-Busquen refugio la hidra aun esta activa –dijo el pony tocándose la pata herida – vayan rápido yo me ncarge de estacriatura.

-Sin tonfas y ahora esto que mas podría pasar –añadio Crimson el cual tenia una mirada un poco vacia –solo hay una forma y esa es usando mi fase llamarada.

-Haaaaah…. –exclamo Crimson tratando de cargar su chi cuando fue golpeado nuevamente por la cola de la hidra –maldicion como la atacare , me siento un poco mareado será por que estoy pediendo sangre , no no es eso.

-Crimson voy a ayudarte –añadio Applejack intentando ir con este , pero Crimson le hizo una seña de no –pony arrogante no ves que esa hidra te va a matar.

-No me perdonaría si algo te ocurriría a ti o Applebloom –añadio Crimson manchado de sangre el pasto debajo de el –solo hay una manera de vencer a esa cosa , pero podre hacerlo con un solo casco.

-Claro que puedo , soy uno de los mas fuertes caballeros de plata aquí voy –añadio Crimson cogeando por la herida –se que después de esto me desangrare mas rápido , pero debo ayudarlas.

-Golpe, " Puño de los Mil Infiernos " -grito Crimson golpeando con su pata sana el gran cuerpo de la hidra arrastrándola varios metros , aparte el chi desplegado de Crimson quemaba la piel de esta , huyendo la hidra por el dolor de las quemaduras , aunque su ataque no estaba a su máximo , fue capaz de vencerla en cierto modo.

-Lo hizo , la derroto es muy fuerte Crimson –grito de Felicidad Sweetie Belle al ver como este pony se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Estan bien –dijo Crimson con una cara palida caendo al suelo notando bajo el un charco de sangre

-Crimson , Crimson –grito Applejack al ver que este no respondia –debemos llevarte a la enfermería pero esta muy lejos .

-Todo esto es mi culpa si no hubiese querida hacer esta estúpida flor nada hubiese pasado –dijo sollozante al ver como su hermana llevaba a Crimson a casa tratando de parar la hemorragia .

En Suit Apple Acres granny Smith llamo a una enfermera para que cure a Crimson el cual yacia insconsiente en la sala

-Y digame doctora se pondrá bien –pregunto preocupada Applejack al ver el estado de Crimson –se pondrá bien cierto.

-Logre cerrar la herida y ya no tiene peligro a desangrarse , pero me temo que el veneno de la hidra inundo su cuerpo me sorprende que aun siga vivo –añadio la pony blanca –si no encuentran una cura en 2 dias morirá.

-Y que espera doctora porque no nos da el antídoto –dijo preocupada Applejack –acaso es costoso .

-Nono es eso a este grato eso no servirá de mucho –exclamo la doctora lamentándose –pero tal vez la medicina natural tengo una cura .

-Su amiga Zecora tal vez sepa como ayudarlo , pero lamentablemente yo –exclamo la enfermera retirándose del lugar .

-Debo conseguir una cura para Crimson no puedo dejar que muera , no –se dijo un poco Aflijida Applejack , pero fue detenida con Granny Smith –porque me detienes el va morir.

-Niña si hay una cura crees que será fácil hallarla hoy corre a avisar a tus amigas para que te ayuden y mañana salgan –dijo Granny Smith preocupada por ambos ponys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 : Buscando la cura , el extraño pegaso se presenta**

Han pasado unas horas desde que Crimson fue herido por la hidra y aunque detuvieron la hemorragia , el veneno de la criatura corría por sus venas haciéndolo gritar de dolor , el cuerpo de este ardía en fiebre y tanto Granny Smith como Applebloom trataban de bajarle la fiebre con paños fríos.

-Si no hubiera ido al pantano nada hubiera pasado –se dijo tristemente Applebloom mientras traía agua fría para los paños –estupida idea mia , si tan solo pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

-No te lamentes Applebloom ya verás como Applejack y sus amigas encontraran una cura –respondió Big Mac el cual pregunto porque fue al pantano –y dime a que fuiste al pantano.

-Yo solo quería conseguir unos pétalos de la flor escarlata –añadió Applebloom derramando unas lágrimas –yo no quiero que él se vaya y pensé que si estaba con Applejack él se quedaría.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que buscabas esa flor para hacer otra poción de amor –dijo un poco molesto Big Mac –recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado , además uno no puede regir en el corazón .

-Lo sé pero él me agrada me gustaría que se quedara –dijo tristemente Applebloom ya que ahora eso no le importaba – y ahora por mi culpa puede morir.

-Ven para aquí tontita , ten fe y recuerda esto si crees que todo saldrá bien eso pasara así que deja esa actitud –añadio Bic Mac muy comprensivo con su hermanita – ayuda a Granny Smith que todo estará bien.

-Espero que Applejack y sus amigas logren encontrar una cura no me gustaría ver como reaccionara Applebloom –se dijo preocupado Big Mac –pero que digo se que mi hermana encontrara la cura .

**Ponyville.**

Reunidas todas en casa de Twilight , Applejack informo de lo sucedido a las 5 ponys las cuales aun no creían lo que escuchaban , ahora la vida de Crimson estaban en sus casco lo que les provoco presión ya que si no hallaban la cura el moriría.

-Chicas vayamos a casa de Zecora ella tal vez sepa un antídoto para el veneno –añadio Twilight la cual guardaba los libros en los que buscaba la cura – no tenemos tiempo que perder Crimson cuenta con nosotras.

-Andando ponys , cada segundo es valioso –añadió Applejack corriendo rumbo al bosque Everfree con las demás –no te preocupes Crimson yo buscare una cura lo juro.

Ya en casa de Zecora , la cebra saco un libro de criaturas mitológicas buscando algo que pueda ayudar al pony de tierra , encontrando entre los escritos hallo algo que tal vez sea lo que buscaban .

-Si el veneno de la hidra se dispersó, en sus colmillos oculto la cura esta , busquen la flor del mediodía , la cual serán guiadas por una seductora melodía -exclamo Zecora mostrándole lo que tienen que buscar –los 2 ingredientes juntos deben estar , si la cura es lo que desean formar.

-Debemos conseguir un colmillo de la hidra y esa extraña planta –se preguntó Rainbow al ver aquella flor extraña –lo de la flor será muy sencillo así que Pinkie , Fluttershy y Applejack irán a buscarla.

- En tanto Twilight , yo y Rarity buscaremos y derrotaremos a esa hidra para obtener ese colmillo –dijo un poco prepotente Rainbow Dash –está bien ahora debemos irnos de inmediato .

-Vale aunque no se porque me habras mandado con Pinkie –pregunto un poco silenciosa Applejack –acaso percibes algo Rainbow.

-No , pero una nunca sabe además debes tener potencial en pelea Crimson me comento sobre eso –añadio Rainbow yendo con el par de unicornios en busca de la hidra.

-Como digas confio en que derrotaras a esa hidra ,amiga –dijo Applejack dándole un casco en son de amistad –te lo encargo mucho.

Asi fue que ambos grupos de se separaron en busca de los ingredientes para poder ayudar al semental blanco, no tardaron mucho cuando en el pantano Froggybottom vieron rastros de la hidra .

-Aunque sea la líder de los caballeros rojos , no creo que puedas vencer a esa hidra –pregunto Rarity al ver como estaba de confiada Rainbow – además esa criatura mide mas de 10 metros .

-Lo se además me subestimas Rarity , si yo hubiese estado en ese momento nada hubiera pasado –añadio Rainbow orgullosa y arrogante –esa hidra conocera el filo de mi espada.

-Es cierto Rainbow , te quería preguntar como fue fundada tu orden –dijo un poco curiosa Twilight ya que solo había breves relatos sobre esta en los libros de Historia –solo encontró un puñado de información limitada .

-Veras Twilight , la orden de los caballeros rojos fue …. Shhhh no hagan ruido –dijo Rainbow al oir algo cerca a ellas –creo que ya nos olio , estén alerta.

Un momento quien nos olio que desconsiderado –dijo Rarity al no saber de que hablaba Rainbow –espera no es un pony cierto .

-Es cierto , Rarity pero porque tiemblas de esa manera –pregunto Twilight al ver como su amiga señalaba delante suyo – la hidra esta detrás mio no?

-Aun lado Twilight deja que una profesional se encargue –exclamo Rainbow volando a gran velocidad hacia la hidra –toma esto criatura .

-Debere ayudarte Rainbow aunque no se si las hidras sean inmunes a la magia –respondió Twilight lanzando un hechizo de trueno a la criatura –" Relámpago Feroz"

-Mas cuidado Twilight casi me das –respondió Rainbow la cual se alejo de la hidra por causa del ataque de Twilight –déjame enseñarte como se ataca " Espada de Fuego"

Rainbow arremetió contra la hidra lanzando unas ondas de viento de color rojo las cuales eran afiladas como navajas contra la hidra la cual con una de sus garras las bloqueo.

-No puedo quedarme atrás además ellas lo sabran tarde o temprano –se dijo Rarity sacando una gema violeta la cual comenzó a emanar un brillo del cual salio un arco de cristal –debo crear las flechas con mi magia , a ver creo que ya esta.

-Rarity de donde sacaste ese arco –pregunto Twilight al ver lo hermoso que era –asi que también tienes un talento extra vaya que interesante.

-Fue un regalo de la princesa Cadence , aun no se como supo que era buena en esto –añadio Rarity apuntando con su arco una de las cabezas de la hidra –ademas esto me ayuda a dar mejores puntadas a las prendas que hago.

-"Tiro Metalico" –exclamo la unicornio blanca lanzando 3 flechas de luz contra la hidra , las cuales explotaron al impactar con esta –nada mal para alguien que no esta acostumbrada a pelear.

-Buen tiro Rarity, pero crees que has derrotado a la hidra con eso solo complicaste mas las cosas –dijo Rainbow al ver como de la cabeza destruida salían 2 mas –apunta a su pecho tiene heridas hechas por Crimson ese será su talon de Aquiles.

-Intentare asestarle un corte preciso en ese corte atacaran , les quedo claro Twilight , Rarity –pregunto Rainbow cargando una especie de energía en su espada –Critical X"

Rainbow se abalanzo con una carga de energía en su espada lista para asestarle un golpe a la hidra cuando esta uso su cola para golpear a la pegaso antes de que le hiciera algo.

-Esto no es bueno , intentare detenerla " Tierra Maldita" –exclamo Twilight aprisionando las patas de la hidra a la tierra ,pero esta no demoro en liberarse –Rarity haz algo no tienes otra técnica.

-"Tiro Filoso" –exclamo Rarity lanzándole 5 flechas consecutivas la cual solo 1 lo hizo retroceder –creo que no fue suficiente se acerca.

-Toma esto Hidra "Corte Magnum" –grito Rainbow votando de su espada un corte de aire acompañado de una fuerte llamarada que quemo la espalda de la hidra -que te parecio eso , imposible .

-No le hizo nada y no tengo la energía para ir contra esta demonios –dijo Rainbow cuando alguien golpeo a la hidra –es el pegaso de la vez anterior.

-Creo que se me hace aburrido tratar de salvarlas , nos volvemos a ver arcoíris –respondio el pegaso celeste alejando a la hidra de las 2 unicornios –y asi eres la líder de los caballeros rojos que decepcion.

-Quien es ese pegaso tan arrogante y lindo –pregunto Rarity a Twilight –parece muy atractivo.

-Callate además tu no sabes nada sobre la orden –exclamo Rainbow defendiéndose de lo que decía el pegaso , cuando vio que este adquiria una postura familiar .

-Dejame enseñarte como se derrota a una hidra –dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro desenfundando su espada para atacar –observa la verdadera " Espada de Fuego"

El extraño clavo su espada en el suelo para luego arrastrarla mandando varias ondas de fuego hacia la hidras las cuales la herían , haciéndoles cortes en las patas de esta.

Y esta es uno de mi repertorio , observa novata " Golpe Fantasmal" –exclamo el extraño golpeando con el mango de su espada a la hidra para luego arremeter contra esta con un tajo de su espada ,destrozando internamente el corazón de la criatura cayendo , la hidra sin vida –con esto termina mi labor en Equestria .

-Quien eres dime de una vez y yo misma te obligare a decirlo –respondio Rainbow un poco furiosa al ser opacada por el desconocido –ahora conoceras el poder de un caballero rojo.

-Alto Rainbow , ya recuerdo quien es el lei algo en los libros de historia –dijo Twilight parando el intento de ataque de su amiga – eres tu Phantom Dash , es igual como relatan los libros de Star Swirl.

-Aparezco en los libros de historia quien lo diría –añadio el pegaso algo soberbio –si yo soy Phantom Dash , el gladiador Legendario.

-Deja de decir esto y no tomes el nombre de mis ancestros –exclamo Rainbow al oir lo que dijo el pegaso –te dare una lección para que no vuelvas a decir mentiras .

-Twilight quien ese tal Phantom –pregunto Rarity al ver la reacción de Rainbow contra aquel pegaso.

-Lei que Phantom era uno de los 6 guerreros legendarios y el mas poderoso de todos , sobrevivio a la batalla de los 1000 dias y de ahí se supo que se fue de Equestria y nunca mas regreso, el es el fundador de la Orden de Rainbow el primera caballero rojo –respondio Twilight también sorprendida ya que eso paso hace 1500 años –como es posible que este aquí.

-Si ya sabes eso arcoíris sigue tu camino ,espero que lleves honor a mi apellido –añadio el pegaso dando la espalda a las 3 ponys –si encuentran a los portadores de los elementos de la armonía díganles que los esperare en la frontera de Orbis .

-Espera nosotras … meh se fue –dijo Rarity al ver al pegaso volar rápidamente –debíamos haberle dicho que nosotras somos las portadoras.

-Bueno siquiera ese pegaso arrogante nos ayudo a conseguir el colmillo y sangre de la hidra –dijo Twilight usando su magia para recolectar parte del antídoto para ayudar a Crimson.

-Parece que esa arrogancia y orgullo es de familia –añadio Rarity al ver a Rainbow aun un poco consternada por lo que había sucedido.

-El es un farsante y se los voy a demostrar –añadio la pegaso de crin multicolor desconfiando de aquel pegaso –yo averiguare quien es.

-Como les estará yendo a las demás –se pregunto Twilight un poco curiosa por ver al pegaso.

**Mientras tanto**

-Te dije Pinkie que eso no era una fruta –exclamo Applejack escapando junto con la pony rosa y Fluttershy de 2 manticoras –eres la única que se le ocurre morder la cola de una manticora.

-Si , Pinkie además están tan molestas que no me hacen caso –añadio Fluttershy corriendo al lado de Pinkie –pero eso no importa tenemos la flor de hielo con esto Crimson estará bien.

-Ya dije lo siento , pero tenia hambre no desayune nada –dijo Pinkie disculpándose del lio que metio a sus amigas .

-Te entendemos Pinkie , intentare alejarlas de aquí –añadio Applejack deteniéndose frente a las 2 manticoras –espero que me salga nuevamente.

-Haaaaaahh –exclamo Applejack rodeándose de unas flamas naranjas –esto es , " Golpe Trasero del Dragon"

Applejack usando aquella técnica logro golpear a las 2 manticoras a la vez y con el ultimo combo las mando varios metros hacia atrás , llegando a espantar a las 2 criaturas.

-Cuando aprendiste eso ,me gusto como tus cascos brillaban parecían bengalas –dijo Pinkie emocionada al ver a su amiga -es algo sumamente divertido.

-Bueno lo vi cuando Crimson enseñaba cosas básicas a mi hermana y sus amigas –dijo Applejack caminando junto con Pinkie y Fluttershy rumbo a casa de Zecora –y no eran bengalas es el chií.

Reunidas ahí las chicas entregaron los ingredientes y mientras Zecora preparaba el antídoto , ellas hablaban de lo sucedido .  
-Asi que Pinkie mordio la cola de una manticora que gracioso –dijo riéndose Rainbow mientras Twilight contaba lo sucedido en el pantano –pero menos mal consiguieron la flor de hielo.

-Y como derrotaron a esa Hidra –pregunto Fluttershy al ver que ellas estaban prácticamente ilesas –o acaso no fueron ustedes.

-Fue ese pegaso arrogante de la vez pasada , el mato a la hidra –respondio molesta Rainbow –y para colmo dice que es la leyenda de Cloudsdale ,

-Lo viste , y dime como esta –dijo Fluttershy pero cayo al ver como las otras la miraban –oh lo siento es que solo quería saber sobre el para agradecerle.

-Se fue , dijo algo de que las portadoras de los elementos , lo esperen en la frontera de Orbis –respondio Twilight recordando lo que dijo –Orbis? , recuerdo haber oído sobre aquel lugar.

-Esta lista la poción con esto su amigo se recuperara –añadio Zecora entregándoles un elixir –espero que eso sane sus heridas.

-Gracias Zecora ahora si Crimson resiste un poco mas que pronto te ayudare a aliviarte –respondio Applejack tomando el elixir y corriendo rumbo a casa .


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 : Escenas del pasado**

Mientras tanto en Suit Apple Acres , Crimson seguía sin sentido , gritando por lo doloroso del veneno de la hidra la cual, lo acercaba mas a los brazos de la muerte , pero este sabia que no podía morir sabia que si se dejaba vencer provocaría tristeza a los nuevos amigos que había formado en Ponyville en especial con la pequeña Applebloom .

Tratando de conservar los vestigios de su vida el comenzó a pensar lo que había ocurrido hace 10 años quizás eso lo ayudaría a ignorar el dolor ya que el letal veneno ardia cual fuego ardiente que recorria cada parte de el .

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

En la lejanías de una tierra bañada por los suaves rayos del sol , y besada por la blancura de las nubes se halla oculto entre nimbos una antigua fortaleza de un color plateado tan extensa como si de un pueblo se tratase, aquel lugar era la cuna de los Caballeros de Plata , elite de ponys que cuidaban las ciudades de Trottingham , Manehattan y Tierra de Plata.

Dentro de aquella majestuosa edificación se divisiva a lo lejos un escuadron de ponys entrenando , de los cuales la casi totalidad eran terrenales ya que el arduo entrenamiento de estos , era pesado para las otras razas , dentro de estos ponys se hallaba un potrillo blanco de crin roja , entrenando con un semental de color verde y crin azul.

""Vamos que te enseñado todo estos meses" replicaba el pony verde esquivando los golpes que el potro le intentaba acertar "Demuéstrame lo que eres muchacho."

""Maestro no puedo , usted es muy rápido y poderoso jamas lograre golpearlo –respondio cansado el pequeño el cual no podía mas –ni siquiera la fase llamarada podrá hacerle algo .

""Como sabes que no resultara si ni siquiera lo has intentado –dijo el semental tratando de animar a su discípulo –que esperas usa mi técnica contra mi usando la fase llamarada

""Eso seria peligro y aparte imposible –dijo Crimson el cual no tenia fe en si mismo –no lo podre hacer soy solo un débil potro.

""Crimson te contare algo , hace muchos años , yo también era como tu , que digo era mas débil y un poco torpe , mis compañeros decían que no tenia madera para ser un caballero de plata , estaba a punto de abandonar todo , pero no lo hice sabes porque , alguien creía en mi y ese alguien me motivo a seguir adelante.  
"Yo creo en ti Crimson , se que tienes el poder y coraje para ser un gran caballero y quizás llegues a usar las Vajras .

Al oir esas palabras Crimson se sentía reconfortado y esa pequeña flama de confianza comenzo a renacer sabia que si el pensaba que lo haría , seria posible .

""Ahora que lo entiendes , usa todo tu poder " Exclamo el semental verde posicionándose para recibir el ataque "Usa tu verdadero potencial Crimson"

""Lo hare , esto es " añadio Crimson juntando sus patas delanteras para ejecutar su ataque mas poderoso " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos"

El chií expulsado por Crimson , formo una esfera de chií la cual formaba en su centro el símbolo del taoísmo el ying –yang , las flamas que de despedia el ataque incineraban partes del campo donde se formo , el joven potro lanzo el ataque contra su maestro quien preparado para tal titánico poder recibió de lleno el poder, sorprendido el semental por el poder de Crimson intento contrarestar el ataque de este con uno suyo ya que le era imposible desviarlo.

""Crimson estoy orgulloso de ti siendo aun un potro tiene esa habilidad de pelea" añadió el semental un poco dolido en sus cascos "algún dia tu seras….." pero fue interrumpido por 3 ponys los cuales traían malas noticias.

""Xevaus , la ciudad del Kounat esta siendo atacada , Ergoth regreso y tanto los caballeros mágicos y caballeros rojos están en camino" exclamo un pony amarillo de crin naranja cuya cutie mark tenia una daga atravesando una manzana "debemos organizar a la orden , no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados .

""Lo se Apple Blade , reúne de inmediato a los caballeros" añadió Xevaus el cual vio a una yegua de color rojo y crin verde "Shining Ray ayuda a tu esposo a reunir a los caballero y tu DarkHeart busca mi baculo tendre que usar todo mi poder para vencer a Ergoth " dirigía Xevaus al otro semental de color gris .

""Como digas señor" añadió el pony gris de crin marron "debemos agruparnos ya "

""Maestro estará bien" pregunto Crimson al ver como varios ponys partían rumbo al sur "porque tengo un mal presentimiento" se decía el pequeño Crimson .

""Lo estaré además Ergoth no es rival para mi" dijo Xevaus con una confianza que le causo cierta tranquilidad a Crimson "cuidate Crimson estare aquí pronto lo prometo"

Pasaron las horas , las horas se hicieron días y aun no había rastro de los caballeros de plata que fueron a batallar cuando en la puerta aparecieron un puñado de cabaleros todos heridos y con huellas de la feroz batalla que tuvieron.  
Crimson buscaba entre ellos pero no reconocia a ninguno salvo a DarkHeart el cual tenia un corte en el ojo.

""Dark donde esta Xevaus" pregunto Crimson al pony gris cuando este solo dio una mirada vacia " no el ..no no puede ser"

Crimson corrió lo mas lejos que pudo logrando alejarse de todos , el se sentía destrozado su mentor y amigo había muerto , sentía rabia , rabia por que le le prometio volver y no lo hizo , esta fue fue la primera vez que Crimson tenia odio porque le falto a una promesa , la rabia le impedia pensar y trantando de quitar su tristeza empezó a enfocar su ira en un solo golpe logrando lanzar una ráfaga de chií que quemo todo a su paso.

""La llamarada del Dragon" se dijo pensativo Crimson al lograr usar una de las 3 tecnicas prohibidas "pero si solo es un mito"

Los días pasaron y Crimson se rehusaba a entrenar sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba , ya no quería ser caballero y con DarkHeart como nuevo líder , no sabia de seguir o no cuan recordó las palabras de su maestro.

""Crimson recuerda que siempre estare orgulloso de ti pelea y sigue adelante"

""Debo continuar , el creyo en mi no lo defraudare "dijo Crimson levantándose de la cama para comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento

"Despues de esa amarga vivencia el espíritu de pelea de Crimson se fortalecio mas logrando destacar entre los demás aspirantes , pero sentía algo raro en DarkHeart pero no sabia que .  
Con el trascurso de los años Crimson se volvió en un semental esbelto de contextura regular y algo prominente aunque tenia la crin un poco larga razón por la que se amarraba a manera de cola, su rostro para muchas de las yeguas que habían en la orden les parecía atractivo.

""Debo dominar "Resplandor"antes de que oscurezca" se dijo asi mismo Crimson cogiendo sus tonfas para realizar su mas poderosa técnica " llevo meses practicando y no me sale"

""Resplandor" grito Crimson realizando 5golpes cortantes con sus tonfas , pero al usar la explosión de chii este lo arrojo por la fuerza del impacto caendo de espaldas contra un árbol "asi cuando lograre dominar las otras técnicas"

""Asi que aun sigues entrenando Crimson , porque no relajas un poco " exclamo entre la sombras una pony rosa de crin celeste " si quieres puedes ayudarte a hacerlo"

""Eres tu Ellia , no puedo relajarme además no deberías haber ido con el grupo hace unas horas" pregunto el semental quien se reponía del ataque "sabes que me demorare toda la noche si es necesario"

""Crimson ahora no hay nadie mas que nosotros , se me ocurre que podríamos hacer algo" añadió Ellia acercándose a Crimson y acercando su cola cerca al rostro de este "necesito un poco de acción"

""Genial , saca tus armas practicare contigo para varias " dijo Crimson ignorando las indirectas de Ellia cuando percibio cierto aroma que reconocio " Ellia estas en…..

Cuando pensaba terminar de hablar la yegua le estampo un beso al sorprendido pony esta jugueteaba con la lengua de Crimson mientras que con una pata empezaba a bajar suavemente por la entrepierna del semental.  
Crimson no podía creer lo que ocurria , era la primera vez que una yegua lo besaba de esta manera y mas aun que lo excitara de tal forma , aunque el no se oponía a la reacción de la yegua se sentía incomodo pero no sabía por qué logrando separarse de la boca de Ellia .

""No te gusto puedo mejorar mas si tu lo pides" dijo Ellia un poco acalorada por lo que estaba haciendo "eres afortunado Crimson por tenerme en estas condiciones"

""Espera Ellia yo no estoy lisss…" añadió Crimson tartamudeando al ver que esta levanto sus caderas frente a el mostrando su intimidad humeda por la excitación "esto no es bueno"

""Crimson ayúdame si , odio este maldito celo y se que tu eres el perfecto para calmarlo" respondio la yegua moviendo sus caderas de manera que llegue a excitar al semental " que esperas montame de una vez que no puedo mas "

""Yo , yo no puedo , lamento esto mi cuerpo lo desea mas mi corazón no" respondio Crimson saliendo del lugar tratando de no ir con su compañera "pero por que lo hice"

""Espera Crimson , acaso eres solo un semental de nombre" grito molesta Ellia al dejarla plantada , yendo a buscar otro semental para su deseo "tu te lo pierdes idiota"

Ya acostado en su cama Crimson pensó porque no había podido tener coito con su compañera , ella era una pony hermosa buenos flancos aunque el tenia las intenciones de "ayudarla" no lo podía y no sabia porque

""Porque no pude hacerlo otro semental en mi lugar lo haría gustoso" se preguntaba Crimson tratando de calmar sus hormonas " acaso sere del otro bando o quizás impotente:

""Pero que estupideces digo , a lo mejor mi corazón ya tiene a alguien especial y ni siquiera la conozco" se dijo con una pequeña risa " menudo corazón el que tengo"

A la mañana siguiente Crimson se reunio con todos los caballeros de plata , incluso con Ellia la que lo miraba con un poco de odio al verla solo atino a bajar la cabeza .

""Parece ser que el balance esta a apunto de romperse por culpa de Discord" exclamo DarkHeart señalando a lo lejos un lugar donde se sentía desiqulibrio y corrupción "" si esto sigue asi las 2 ordenes tenemos que intervenir"

""Y que hay de la otra" pregunto Crimson al oir solo 2 "los caballeros rojos no van a ayudar y ellos son los que están mas cerca "

""No lo harán, parece que su líder fue influenciado por el poder de la quimera y sin una cabeza son completamente inútiles " añadió DarkHeart el cual ocultaba algo " además si el sello se rompe Ergoth despertara y eso no debe suceder.

""Y donde esta ese tal Discord" pregunto Crimson quien quería medir fuerzas con la criatura "yo puedo derrotarlo"

""Esta en Ponyville un pueblito pacifico en las cercanías de Canterlot y Cloudsdale" añadió DarkHeart " y no será necesario que vayas seguramente las portadoras de la armonía se encargaran de el.

""Ahora solo confíen en esos ponys y prepárense si algo ocurre" dijo Dark alejándose del grupo.

""Esa aura acaso Dark es… no lo creo" dijo Crimson percibiendo una extraña energía.

**10 Meses Despues**

""Ahora que , mm creo que es en Canterlot " añadio Crimson sintiendo una fuerza oscura la cual provenia de la capital de Equestria " Dark debemos ayudarlos ya que los caballeros mágicos están diezmados"

""Si 3 de nosotros vamos podremos ayudar a Canterlot de los Changelings" exclamo Crimson junto con otros 2 ponys , pero fue parado por el líder "pero porque me detienes"

""Ese no es nuestro asunto que los caballeros mágicos se cuiden a si mismo" añadió Dark el cual parecía ser otro pony " el hecho de que sean poco tampoco es escusa"

""Sabes ya me canse de tus estúpidas ordenes , no eres ni la mitad de líder de lo que fue Xevaus " grito eufórico Crimson largándose del lugar " emprenderé mi propio camino y volveré para tomar el liderazgo de la orden .

""Esperare a que vuelvas con el rabo entre las patas , crees que podras derrotarme muchacho" dijo DarkHeart mostrando cierta oscuridad en su mirada

Asi fue que pasaron los días caminando y buscando un lugar donde pasar las noches , antes de irse de la fortaleza , le pregunto a la oráculo de Tierra de Plata , si Ergoth iba a despertar afirmándole que sus sospechas eran ciertas , motivo por el cual decidio irse aprovechando lo de Canterlot para iniciar su travesia.

Aunque estaba cansado y hambriento Crimson siguió su viaje encontrándose con unos perros diamante quien lo seguían por la extraña gema que Xevaus le había entregado, ahí fue que conocio a Applebloom y por consiguiente a su familia los cuales le ofrecieron trabajo y Crimson se sentía a gusto con ellos motivo por el cual protegia su vida de las fauces de la parca.

Regresando a Suit Apple Acres alguien tocaba la puerta era Applejack quien traía la cura , administrándole el antídoto a Crimson el cual comenzó a mejorar lentamente bajándole la fiebre.

""Espero que eso logre curarlo" exclamo Applejack aun preocupada por la salud del pony blanco "Crimson por favor sana pronto."

""Crimson recupérate que necesito hablar contigo" dijo apenada Applebloom ya que le iba a decir de sus planes "descansa Crimson"

""Applejack no vas a venir" pregunto Big Mac el cual tenia cierta sospecha, cuando esta le dijo que se quedaría un rato mas "esta bien solo no te desveles"

""Crimson gracias por haberme ayudado nadie había hecho esto por mi no solo me salvaste a mi si no que a las tres pequeñas" exclamo Applejack tomando una de las patas del semental " por favor no mueras"

""Crimson aunque no estaba consiente de lo que ocurria sintió un calor que nunca había sentido una sensación de alivio en su cuerpo y alma se haca notorio , pensando que era la cual la cual hacia efecto sin saber que la mañana siguiente descubriría algo que no noto antes .


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 :**

El calido sol asomaba su luz a través del cuarto Crimson , ya recuperado empezó a levántese lentamente de la cama viendo a Applejack en un costado de esta, preguntándose el porque estaba ahí .

""Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme , que estoy diciendo dije nada de sentimientos" dijo Crimson sacando su mano cuidadosamente para que Applejack no se despertara "creo que me atrase en mis labores tendre que hacerlas"

Al bajar por las escaleras Crimson vio a Applebloom quien la observaba emocionada al verlo recuperado saltando hacia el de alegría.

""Hola Applebloom , parece que los preocupe demasiado" dijo Crimson con su habitual sonrisa viendo a la potra a punto de llorar "que ocurre Applebloom te sientes mal"

""Crimson todo fue mi culpa si no hubiese ido al pantano nada hubiera pasado y todo para conseguir el ingrediente faltante para la poción de amor" añadió tristemente la pequeña al decirle la verdad.

""¿Pocion para quién?" pregunto Crimson siendo explicado por la pequeña que esa poción era para el y para Applejack, quedando este un poco silencioso tratando de comprender a la pequeña "niña traviesa no debiste haber ido a buscar eso , no me que con mis encantos puedo conquistar a cualquier pony" respondio en broma.

""No estas molesto Crimson" pregunto Applebloom al ver que este se reia " crei que me odiarías por lo que te iba a hacer"

""Odiarte?, para nada mi futura cuñadita" dijo con un tono bromista cuando vio aparecer a Big Mac "hola Big Mac buen dia no"

""Hola Crimson como es eso de cuñadita" pregunto un poco celoso el semental rojo "Applebloom no se te hace tarde para la escuela"

""Oh , si nos vemos Crimson espero que me enseñes nuevos movimientos" añadió la pequeña corriendo feliz a la escuela

""Ah eso bueno ya me entere de lo que Applebloom trataba de hacer con esa poción de amor" respondio Crimson con su mismo tono de amabilidad "Ademas ella creía que la odiaría por que me iba a forzar a enamorarme de Applejack.

""Entonces lo que dijiste era una broma , vaya que comprensivo eres con las locuras de mi pequeña hermana" dijo Big Mac al ver como tomo lo que Applebloom trataba de hacer "aunque si llegases estar con mi hermana tratala bien y no la hagas sufrir"

""Porque dices eso , acaso ella te dijo algo" pensó en voz alta viendo que el semental lo veía extrañado "lo dije en voz alta no?"

""Yeup, me parece que te interesa Applejack" dijo el semental al oir lo que dijo Crimson.

""No , eso lo dije inconsientemente no cuenta Big Mac y si me disculpas ire a cosechar manzanas" dijo Crimson un poco pensativo al decir eso al semental " vaya parece que esa cura también cicatrizo mi herisa , estoy como nuevo"

""Con tu permiso tengo manzanas que bajar" dijo Crimson dirigiéndose al huerto " me pregunto porque habrá dicho eso , en fin bajare mi parte para seguir mi practica"

Mientras tanto Applejack desvelada por cuidar a Crimson , seguía dormida en un extremo de la cama , cuando comenzó a bostezar y despertarse cuando noto que el semental no estaba en la cama , presurosa corrió hacia donde se hallaba Big Mac , para preguntarle si había visto al pony blanco

""Big Mac de casualidad no viste a Crimson , no esta en su cama" pregunto Applejack siendo avisada por este que se hallaba ya cosechando manzanas "asi que ya esta bien y ni siquiera se molesto en despertarme".

""Parece que tiene que despejar su mente ,además dijo que estaba como nuevo" añadió el semental rojo mencionándole parte de lo que le dijo "creo que se siente un poquitito atraído hacia ti"

""Te dijo algo , digo que bien por el " añadió Applejack la cual no trato de exaltarse " creo que tengo que tomar aire estoy un poco cansada aun"

""Creo que algo pasara , pero ellos ya son adultos, no puedo meterme en esos asuntos" dijo BiG Mac percibiendo lo que quizás podría pasar " pero si se enreda con otra yegua me conocera realmente"

Applejack caminaba con el huerto donde supuestamente Crimson estaba , la cual solo estaba rodeada de manzanas cosechas sin rastro del pony blanco.

"" Y ahora a donde se fue típico de Crimson termina y luego entrena un dia de estos se va a matar" –dijo Applejack alejándose un poco de Suit Apple Acres "ahora lo buscare"

Caminando más y más Applejack escucho la voz de Crimson el cual ni bien se había recuperado entrenaba arduamente , ignorando que esta lo observaba.

""Debo entrenar , debo quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente" dijo Crimson pensando lo que recordó mientras estaba inconsiente y lo que sintió al ver a Applejack " golpe " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos"

Crimson junto sus 2 patas formando una esfera de Chii la cual recorrio parte del campo formando un pequeño cráter.

""Como pude haber pensado esas cosas y mas aun con Applejack" dijo Crimson un poco sonrojado tratando de hacer su técnica nuevamente " Puño de los …..

Crimson volteo un momento y vio que Applejack lo miraba , perdiendo la concentración siendo lanzado contra un árbol de espaldas cayendo de este varias manzanas que golpearon su cabeza.

""Es habito tuyo salir despedido siempre que estoy cerca de ti" pregunto Applejack al ver a Crimson boca abajo en el árbol " que cosas pensabas conmigo"

""Desde que vine al pueblo si , creo que se me hizo costumbre" respondio Crimson tratando de pararse pero parece que se había atascado " pensaba bueno en lo que me gusta estar con todos ustedes , si eso mismo"

""Mmmm te creeré además no estoy segura de lo que pasa en la mente de los sementales" respondio Applejack quien veía que una pata del pony se atoro en el árbol "te atoraste Crimson jajaja

"Muy graciosa , ven aquí y ayúdame ya empiezo a marearme" respondio Crimson el cual seguía boca abajo en el árbol "menudo árbol , como me podre safar.

Mientras tanto en un lugar que parecía los campos elíseos se hallaba a una alicornio rosada de crin  
Celeste quien veía a los 2 ponys mediante una especie de manantial mágico y decidio darle un pequeño empujon en hacer que expresen sus sentimientos.

""Juniore sabes que no debes usar tus poderes en súbditos de Celestia y Luna" respondio otro alicornio de color Crema y crin violeta claro "nuestro deber es solo velar por ellos cuando algo malo ocurra.

""Lo reconozco Zen , pero soy la única que tiene este trabajo ustedes no tienen tanto acercamiento con los mortales como yo" respondió la alicornio al ver en el reflejo del manantial a los 2 ponys de tierra "Creo que ya los ayude y Zen aunque seas Sabiduria no vengas a sermonearme con eso de nuestra divinidad y que no podemos ayudar los ponys mortales"

""Solo quería advertirte parece que algo malo le ocurre a Thanatos lo veo como un poco distante" respondio Zen el cual se retiraba a su templo "si eres tan apegada a los mortales porque no vas y visitas a tu hija Yuniore"

""Tu sabes el porque , eres el alicornio de la sabiduría" respondio Yuniore recordando a su hija la cual dejo con su padre un simple pegaso "cuando el balance se mantenga equilibrado bajare a buscarte mi querida hija"

**Ponyville**

"A la cuenta de 3 , 1,2,3, jala" respondio Crimson el cual trataba de zafar su pata del árbol saliendo poco a poco " ya va a salir un poco mas"

Cuando al fin la pata de Crimson fue libre pero la fuerza ejercida hizo que Applejack y Crimson dieran varias vueltas chocando sus rostro casi arrimados y Applejack encima de este.  
Aunque estaban un poco mareados , sintieron ciertos cosquilleos en su pecho logrando que Applejack besara a Crimson el cual no evito que esta lo hiciera se sentía un poco mas tranquilo mas disipuesto , pero no entendia porque, y fue ahí que cierta magia comenzó a hacerle efecto.

"Crimson yo , me gustaría darte algo especial" dijo algo sonrojada Applejack dándole otro beso a Crimson "parece que me enamore de ti y quisiera entregarte algo valioso para mi"

""Yo también me enamore de ti aunque no estaba seguro si era amor y me di cuenta cuando tu traiste la cura y te quedaste a mi lado cuidándome" respondio Crimson quien no podía evitar decir lo que su corazón decía " te amo Applejack es sumamente imposible no pensar en ti esos bellos ojos tu hermosa sonrisa tu cuidada crin , adoro todo de ti"

""En verdad sientes eso" pregunto Applejack quien abrazo a Crimson tocando suavemente su cuerpo y parecía que esta sentía cierta excitación al hacerlo "sabes eres el primer semental tendre"

""Lo mismo digo, pero porque nos decimos esto tan abiertamente" exclamo tiernamente Crimson tocando los flancos de Applejack "eso no es buena señal , pero eres tu asi que ya no me importa"

""Te olvidas tontito que yo soy una portadora de los elementos de la Armonia , soy Honestidad" añadió Applejack quien seguía acariciando a Crimson bajando lentamente hacia la entrepierna de este.

La excitación en ambos ponys era notoria , Applejack comenzó a bajar por la entrepierna de Crimson logrando chocar con su miembro el cual empezó a lamer como si de una paleta se tratara, Crimson no podía ocultar su satisfacción lanzando una leves gemidos de placer.

""Te gusta Crimson , aunque esta sea mi primera vez soy muy buena en esto no" respondio pícaramente Applejack quien tenia ya su intimidad humeda separándose un poco de Crimson  
""Estara bien si lo hacemos" respondio Crimson quien trataba de no llevarse por el extasis, pero sintió que su cuerpo no le respondia acercándose a Applejack rosando su suave pelaje y besándola lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Crimson también siendo un novato beso cálidamente la intimidad de Applejack logrando que esta lanzaras unos leves gemidos de placer , Crimson al oírlo no podía contener sus impulso acercando su rostro al de ella.

""Lista?" pregunto Crimson quien ya parecía estar bajo la influencia del amor y la lujuria.

""Lo estoy " dijo Applejack quien dio la espalda a Crimson levantando suavemente su cuerpo

""Crimson no podía evitar comparar lo que estaba viviendo con lo que paso con Ellia meses atrás , pero esta vez era diferente no se sentía presionado y además Applejack era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, llegando introducir lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de la pony de tierra lanzando unos leves gritos de placer y dolor.

""Estas bien" pregunto Crimson al oírla gritar por lo que estaban haciendo

""Si lo estoy , te dije que eres mi primer semental , es lógico que esto sea un poco doloroso , pero igual es placentero" respondio Applejack quien sentía como Crimson introducia su falo dentro de ella.

Un extasis de placer recorria el cuerpo de ambos ponys y aunque sentían que eso no estaba bien o podían frenar su ya consumado amor , Crimson embestía con cierta pasión , llegando al climax ambos ponys , sin contenerse Crimson solto su semilla en el interior de la pony naranja caendo ambos exahustos por lo que habían hecho quedándose dormidos .

"" Ah que extraño sueño" se dijo Crimson un poco cansado pero vio a Applejack dormir al lado suyo "no fue un sueño , entonces lo hicimos"

""Applejack , Applejack despierta" dijo Crimson al ver a su compañera descansar recostada en su lomo "que paso , ah ya me acuerdo"

""Es un poco tarde creo que nos dormimos, seguramente deben preguntarse donde estamos" añadió Crimson quien aun no podía creer lo que había pasado

""Crimson puedo hacerte una pregunta" exclamo Applejack quien aun echada en el suelo junto con el se arrimaba un poco cariñosa "ya que lo hicimos , somos pareja no?"

""Eso creo ,pero ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos debemos disimular un poco" respondio Crimson  
"eso no quiere decir que nos neguemos solo no hay que ser muy afectuosos me entiendes "

"Algo , bueno vámonos que se hace tarde" respondio Applejack yendo del casco con Crimson hacia la casa

**Canterlot**

""El las afueras del castillo se hallaba la princesa Celestia viendo a lo lejos el lugar donde se ubicaba la orden de los caballeros de plata , sentía que algo malo había pasado , pero era seguro ir

""Princesa si lo desea puedo ir" dijo un desconocido a la princesa

""Eres tu , sin Shining aquí , tu eres el único que puede hacer este trabajo" respondio el desconocido

""Pero no iras solo tendras acompañantes" respondio la princesa mandando una carta a Twilight.

""Solo es una misión de reconocimento o acaso no era eso" pregunto el desconocido

""Solo por seguridad eres uno de los últimos caballeros reales que quedan , sin Shining Armor no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase" respondio la princesa Celestia

""Ademas de paso te reencontraras con alguien conocido" dijo la princesa dejando un poco confundido al extrañi

**Este fue mi primer cap que involcra sexo , no se si lo habre hecho bien pero tenia que intentarlo en fin , bueno aqui les dejo un tema del nuevo personaje que aparecera segun su melodia divinen a que clase pertenece**

watch?v=i0lMfpdNlaM&feature=related


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9 : Llamado de la princesa , un nuevo rumbo**

  
""De quien se trata princesa , acaso es quien creo que es" pregunto el desconocido a la princesa la cual afirmo con su cabeza "tiempo que no lo veía vere que tanto mejoro"

""Lo se ,pero paciencia que no vendrá sola" respondio Celestia al desconocido " ahora mismo debe estar en camino "

""Si lo que me dijo princesa es cierto habrá mas posibilidades de derrotar a Ergoth de una vez por todas" añadió el desconocido retirándose del lugar " ire a dar una caminata y de paso practicar mis técnicas un poco"

**Ponyville**

Twilight leia un libro en la biblioteca , mas aun curiosa por el encuentro con Phantom hace unos días, no podía entender como alguien que vivía mucho siglos y luego desaparecio puede estar con vida.

""Acaso será un inmortal , o porque vino precisamente a Equestria" se preguntaba Twilight un poco curiosa al ver a tan singular pony "si el supuestamente ha regresado algo malo debe estar a punto de suceder"

Cuando la meditación de Twilight fue interrumpida por Spike quien traía una carta importante de parte de la princesa Celestia, tomando la carta y leendola en voz alta .

Querida Twilight mi más leal alumna parece que algo malo esta por ocurrir en Equestria y necesitamos de vuestra ayuda y la de tus amigas vengan de inmediato a Canterlot ya que tengo las sospechas que algo se alzara en contra del reino , sinceramente la Princesa Celestia.

""Como lo pensé algo malo sucederá en Equestria Spike avisa a Pinkie Pie y Rarity diles que vengan aquí yo ire en busca de las demás" añadió Twilight galopando rumbo a Suit Apple Acres " no puedo perder el tiempo debo informarles lo sucedido a las chicas"

Mientras tanto Crimson y Applejack jugaban como si fuesen unos potrillos, Big Mac no entendia el porque , pero Granny Smith si, los 2 ponys practicaban levemente pero eso mas era un juego cuando Applejack hizo caer a Crimson.

""Te gane , parece ser que soy mejor que tu" añadió Applejack encima del pony blanco "ahora que mas me enseñaras"

""Te deje ganar , pero esa que viene de allí no es Twilight" exclamo Crimson señalando hacia el este haciendo caer esta vez a Applejack "nunca te confies y mas aun cuando estamos en un entrenamiento"

""Vaya me engañaste, eso no fue justo" añadió Applejack echada en el pasto cuando en verdad vio a Twilight acercarse " tenias razón viene Twilight y trae algo de prisa"

""Hola Twilight , que haces por aquí a estas horas" pregunto Applejack la cual se levantaba del piso " ocurrio algo malo o solo pasaste de visita"

""Applejack recibi una carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo que algo malo puede pasar en Equestria y nos mando a llamar" añadió Twilight quien saludo a Crimson ya que lo encontró bien " Crimson tu también puedes acompañarnos tu fuerza será de ayuda"

""Eso mismo pensaba , si algo malo va a ocurrir las 3 ordenes deben estar al tanto ,la princesa debe haber también mandado mensajeros a las ordenes" exclamo Crimson quien se preparaba para ir a Canterlot " que esperamos vámonos"

""Antes tenemos que buscar a las demás" añadió Twilight corriendo junto a los 2 ponys divisando a Rainbow durmiendo en una nube y Fluttershy dando de cenar a los animalitos " alla están"

Twilight explico de manera breve lo que decía la carta de la princesa dando a conocer la próxima Crisis que podría atravesar el reino,Rainbow sin pensarlo volo hacia Clousdale para informar a la Orden de los Caballeros rojos , y luego alcanzaría a las demás en casa de Twilight , por su parte Fluttershy acompaño a los 3 ponys rumbo al pueblo un poco preocupada por lo que iba a pasar.

Divisando ya la casa de Twilight vieron a Spike , Rarity y Pinkie esperando a esta.

""Es cierto lo que dijo Spike" pregunto Rarity traendo consigo la gema de cristal " si es asi tenemos que proteger Equestria"

"Si pi yo también ayudare aunque no estoy segura como" dijo Pinkie dando saltitos de alegría aunque no era un buen momento para eso .

"Ahora tendremos que ir a Canterlot" añadió Twilight tratando de canalizar su magia para crear un hechizo de teletransportacion "Applejack , Rarity , Fluttershy y Crimson ustedes iran primero yo tengo que esperar a Rainbow y también tengo que llevar a Spike"

""Es seguro este hechizo " pregunto Crimson un poco nerviosa ya que desconfiaba un poco de la magia " lo has intentado alguna vez"

""No , pero la practica hace al maestro" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras que su cuerno brillaba con un tono morado " es broma ya he dominado ese hechizo no hay riesgo"

Twilight lanzo un fulgor hacia los 4 ponys desapareciéndolos a la vista de Pinkie y Spike , quienes andaban esperando a Rainbow , mientras tanto en las cercanías del castillo se vio una luz extraña la cual capto la atención de alguien yendo hacia el.

""No que no era peligroso" exclamo Crimson en el suelo aplastado por las 3 ponys quienes rápidamente se bajaron de el " mis costillas , mi esternón alguien comio de mas antes de venir"

"" No es tiempo de bromear ese es trabajo de Pinkie , sigamos creo que Twilight nos mando un poco lejos del castillo" añadió Applejack mientras trataba de ver donde estaba " creo que son los jardines del castillo"

""Alto ahí ponys si no quieren conocer el filo de mi espada" exclamo una voz cerca al jardín "nadie puede entrar asi de esta manera"

""Y quien se supone que eres tu" pregunto Applejack al ver a un unicornio verde claro y crin azul quien tenia un traje con varias runas y una espada que enamaba un aura celeste "vinimos a ver a la princesa asi que hazte a un lado"

""Asi que ellos son los ponys que menciono la princesa debere probar su fuerza supongo que serán fuertes" se dijo asi mismo el unicornio sacando su espada " si tanto quieren ver a la princesa , quien será el pony valiente que se enfrentara a mi"

""Yo lo hare y viendo tu atuendo y energía , eres un caballero mágico no es asi" exclamo Crimson quien seria el que se enfrentaría al unicornio "usa tus máximo poderes que yo usare los mios"

""Eres valiente ven aquí novato" provoco el unicornio sacando su espada mágica " mi espada mágica clama por tu"

"Esto no es bueno , para nada bueno" dijo Rarity al ver a ambos caballeros querer enfrentarse "porque serán los sementales asi de competitivos"

""Estas preparado novato" exclamo el unicornio cargando un poco de magia en su espada "Espiral Runica"

El unicornio creo una esfera de mágica que golpeo con su espada provocando una leve explosión cerca a Crimson el cual rápidamente esquivo contratacando al unicornio.

"Golpe Trasero del Dragon" exclamo Crimson arremetiendo una patada contra el unicornio quien contrarresto el golpe con su espada " que como pudo frenarlo"

"Veo que no peleas nada mal , pero hay algo que nos diferencia , tu no tienes mágia" añadió Crimson cargando de su cuerno una aura celeste que lo rodeaba "Bendición Sagrada"

"Recupero el mana que había perdido , no es solo eso también aumento su velocidad" exclamo el pony blanco al ver como el unicornio iba galopando a una velocidad considerable" tendre que usar mi fase llamarada

"Soportaras una de mis mas letales técnicas" pregunto el unicornio quien ya tenia calculada la fuerza de Crimson " Astro Ascen…."

"Cuando iba a ejecutar su técnica 3 ponys y un pequeño dragon le cayeron encima aplastándolo contra el suelo , fijando su mirada a la primera pony que le cayo

"Twilight? Eres tu" pregunto el unicornio al ver como esta se bajaba de su cuerpo junto con las otras "si eres tu"

"Soul Blade? Realmente eres tu" exclamo Twilight al ver al unicornio verde claro "cuanto tiempo ha pasado" respondio esta abrazando al unicornio

"Nos perdimos de algo" pregunto Applejack al ver como su amiga reconocio al supuesto atacante "pero que corrales pasa aquí"

""El es Soul Blade, aparte de mi hermano Shining Armor el fue mi otro amigo" respondio Twilight feliz al ver al unicornio después de tanto tiempo " y donde te habias metido"

"Tuve que irme para dominar el balance entre fuerza y magia cosa que aquí no podía y cuando volvi me entere que Canterlot casi fue invadida" respondio el unicornio bajando su magia "asi que decidi quedarme y cesar mis estudios y practicas del dominio de las runas"

""Disculpa pero porque nos atacaste" pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy "acaso hicimos algo mal"

""No las ataque , si lo hubiese hecho no estarían aquí" respondio Soul al ver que Twilight lo miraba un poco enojada " solo estaba midiendo sus fuerzas la princesa Celestia me dijo que varios ponys me acompañarían hacia Tierra de Plata y de ahí al Nath"

""Parece ser que bueno , tu Caballero de Plata eres fuerte aunque no haya usados tus verdaderas técnicas" añadió Soul quien caminaba junto a todos los pony rumbo al castillo "por cierto Twilight tu los traiste hasta aquí con un hechizo no es cierto"

""Si , ya aprendi a dominar el hechizo de tele transportación y Soul como va tu dominio de la alabarda" pregunto Twilight quien veía al unicornio un poco pensativo " debe ser difícil usar un arma tan larga además de que requiere mucha magia para ejecutar ataques"

"Me va bien , muy pronto podras ver mis nuevas técnicas Twilight" añadió Soul llegando ya a donde estaban ambas princesas .

""Twilight parece que Ergoth ha despertado ,y parece que algo también paso en Tierra de Plata , Soul decidió ir , pero siento que es peligroso y por seguridad grupal decidi que ustedes lo acompañarían además si el logra despertarlo será el fin de Equestria" exclamo la princesa Celestia mientras al decir lo ultimo Luna dio una mirada vacia como si recordara algo pasado

""Cuente con nosotras princesa " exclamo contenta Pinkie Pie " y cuando partimos"

""Mañana en la mañana su primera ruta es en la fortaleza de los caballeros de plata " añadió Celestia sintiendo un aura de caballero en Crimson " veo que eres uno , cual es tu nombre pony"

""Soy Crimson , y si soy un caballero de plata" añadió el pony un poco nervioso " y por que será ahí la primera ruta del viaje"

""Hemos mandado mensajeros para advertir que Ergoth despertaría y los ponys enviados nunca mas volvieron" dijo preocupada Celestia " parece que algo malo ocurrió "

""Algo ocurrió en Silverland y no sabemos que es" interfirió Luna quien aun pensaba en algo "chicos confiamos en ustedes ayuden a Equestria"

""Tenga por seguro eso" añadió Crimson quien se retiraba a pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes "habrá pasado algo en la orden , talvez deba ir primero pero no puedo si algo me pasa Applejack me mataria"

""Que tonto no es lo mismo" se dijo asi mismo Crimson riéndose un poco


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10 : Recuerdos , direccion a un nuevo rumbo**

""Calido y acogedor no" exclamo Twilight al entrar al cuarto en el que pasarían la noche ella y sus amigas "aunque solo hay 6 camas , Crimson y Soul donde dormirán"

""Crimson parace que no tienes donde dormir " pregunto Applejack mandándole una mirada al semental " ni tu ni Soul tienen donde dormir"

"No se preocupen por mi , no tengo sueño" exclamo Soul al ver a las 6 ponys " además tengo guardia nocturna hoy"

""Yo tengo sueño , pero no puedo privarlas de este " exclamo Crimson quien dio un leve bostezo " ya vere que puedo hacer toda la noche, descansa Applejack"

Al cerrar la puerta Crimson , Applejack lo veía un poco distraída , cuando se fijo que todas la miraban a lo que reacciono de manera sobreactuada.

""Reconoceria esa actitud donde fuera , Applejack tu tienes algo con Crimson" exclamo de manera perpicaz al ver que la pony se ponía nerviosa " lo sabia tu forma de actuar te delata"

""Pero que hablas Rarity , no hay nada con nadie" exclamo Applejack un poco sonrojada " además como sabes si hay algo entre el y yo"

""Se mucho sobre el amor" respondio la unicornio un poco orgullosa " aunque no lo haya encontrado aun"

"" Tal vez este mas cerca de lo que pienses" añadió Spike quien ya se había metido en la cesta donde duerme " uno nunca sabe"

""Oh , Spike que tierno eres, pero no lo creo" añadió Rarity captando la indirecta del pequeño dragon " el amor no se ve se siente"

""Que romántica estas hoy Rarity , pero ya es tarde es mejor que descansemos" respondio Rainbow dando un gran bostezo "mañana emprenderemos una gran aventura, llena de emoción y peligro"

""Peligro?" exclamo un poco asustada Fluttershy " como sabes que habrá peligro Rainbow"

""Eso es mas que obvio , Silverland es una nueva región distinta a las que conocemos , oi que sus alrededores son mas peligrosos que el bosque Everfree" añadió Rainbow sabiendo lo peligroso que seria el viaje "a partir de Silverland todo lugar que pisemos podrá ser peligroso , entenderé si no quieres ir Fluttershy

""En serio? , pero no lo hare toda Equestria esta en peligro" añadió la pegaso amarilla aun un poco asustada " debo ayudar también a mis amigos animalistos"

**Mientras tanto**

""Soldados cuiden el lado norte , ustedes vayan a la torre sur" dirigía con una voz de mando Soul , guiando a los guardias nocturnos " si Ergoth despertó debemos estar en alerta"

Al tanto Crimson caminaba por el castillo , para evitar el sueño ya que estaba un poco cansado por lo que " paso en la mañana" , no podía quejarse de eso ,para matar el tiempo fue en busca de Soul para charlar un rato , encontrando a este en una parte de la torre parecía que el unicornio estaba inmerso en un mar de recuerdo , pero también estaba preocupado por el bien de Equestria.

""Se que estas ahí Crimson , que es lo que quieres preguntarme" exclamo el unicornio aun de espaldas

""Como supiste que era yo y mas como sabias que iba a preguntarte algo" exclamo sorprendido el semental blanco " acaso también eres adivino"

""No lo soy , pero puedo sentir las emociones de ciertos ponys y tu emanas un aura muy particular y fácil de percibir" añadió Soul Blade quien seguía mirando en dirección de Silverland " si no me equivoco tu debes ser el portador del Cristal de Fuego"

""Este , me estas asustando como sabes eso" añadió Crimson quien mostraba al unicornio una gema roja dentro de la cual había una flama " no seras medio psíquico"

""Te dije que no , solo que mi cristal reacciono cuando apareciste" respondio Soul sacando de su traje un cristal azul en el cual había una una especie de destello " este es el cristal de la Luz heredado de mis ancestros , mi linaje cuido de las princesas desde tiempos inmemoriables"

""Desciendes del Primer Caballero Magico , con razón que eres muy fuerte" dijo Crimson al oir lo que dijo el unicornio verde palido " yo en cambio no se mucho de mis orígenes"

""Pero tu posees el cristal de fuego a lo mejor tu también desciendes de una de las 6 leyenda" dijo con algo de sinceridad , Soul al ver un poco melancolico a Crimson "además a parir de mañana tendremos un verdadero desafio"

""Lo se , Silverland es un lugar hostil para ponys sin entrenamiento , por eso debo cuidar a Applejack , digo a la chicas" añadió Crimson quien no pudo evitar nombrar a la pony naranja "que tengo algo en la cara Soul, se me quedo un poco de heno en los dientes"

""No nada de eso , parece ser que te atrae mucho esa ponys , que hasta involuntariamente la nombras como sea nosotros 2 somos los únicos con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar los peligros de Silverland y El Nath que es casi seguro que tendremos que ir allí" añadió Soul quien conocía los retos del nuevo continente.

""Te olvidas de alguien mas , el líder de los caballeros rojos es una de ellas" dijo Crimson quien ya se había enfrentado a Rainbow " su fuerza es digna de admirar y no solo ella Twilight también tiene mucho potencial"

""Twilight?; no me sorprende que sea tan hábil" dijo Soul dando un leve suspiro de alegría.

""Con tu affff , conoces a Twilight desde hace tiempo no?" añadió Crimson quien recordó el encuentro improvisado de los 2 unicornios

""Si la conoci , todo paso hace 10 años" dijo Soul recordando como conocio a la unicornio morada.

**Flashback de Soul , 10 años atrás Canterlot**

""Todos ya fueron en ayuda del Kounat y nosotros aun aquí" dijo un pequeño unicornio blanco practicando con otro pony un poco mas grande que el "somos los mejores aprendices debimos haber ido"

""Ahogandote en un vaso de agua Soul" añadió el unicornio con el que estaba entrenando " somos buenos pero no tanto como ir en una misión real"

""Lo se Shining Armor , pero no es justo asi cuando mejorare" añadió Soul concentrando su magia en su espada " tu también te sientes asi por que nos dejaron de lado"

Mientras ambos ponys practicaban y charlaban , una unicornio de la misma edad de Crimson aparecia a lo lejos.

""Por fin te encuentro, hermano se te olvido que dia es hoy" pregunto la unicornio al pony blanco "tenias que acompañar a nuestros padres en su visita a Manehatten"

""Es cierto se me olvido Twiley" añadió Shining quien se había olvidado de aquella reunión " Twiley el es Soul , es un compañero de practica , aunque sea menor es tan hábil como yo , bueno me retiro para que se conozcan" añadió el unicornio yendo presuroso donde sus padres

""Hola Soul , yo soy Twilight Sparkle y …." Añadió la unicornio pero vio que el otro pony no le prestaba atención "podrias parar y ser un poco cortes en escucharme"

"" Te oigo , pero por eso no debo para mi entrenamiento no?" añadió Soul usando su magia para guardar su espada " asi que eres la hermana de Shining , eres buena en la magia?"

""Si algo , estoy en la escuela de la Princesa Celestia" respondio la pequeña Twilight quien notaba algo de evasión por parte de Soul " porque lo preguntas"

"Solo quería saber si eras lo suficientemente bueno como para que me ayudes con un nuevo movimiento" dijo Soul quien andaba por el dominio de la alabarda "lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzarme un rayo de energía"

""Bueno no se usar haci de avanzada la magia " respondio Twilight un poco apenada " recién voy en lo básico"

""En serio? , mmm que mas da sabes Twilight eres agradable , te gustaría aprender unos cuantos hechizos de soporte" pregunto Soul ya que aun siendo joven podía manejar ciertos hechizos " solos se unos y no son tan buenos"

""Me encantaría siempre estoy gustosa de aprender" dijo un poco emocionada Twilight saltando alrededor del otro potro " y que hechizos me enseñaras"

""Solo se 3 , 2 hechizos de soporte y 1 hechizo ofensivo" respondio Soul quien guardaba su espada para ayudar a la unicornio a usar nuevos trucos "pero no te emociones tanto , gastas demasiada energía , ahora fíjate en lo que yo hago"

""Primero canaliza tu magia , luego centrala en tu casco o solo en tu cuerno y finalmente libera la energía y di" añadió Soul mientras su cuerno emanaba un brillo azul " Bendicion Sagrada"

""Soul creo alrededor de este un circulo mágico que al pisar ambos ponys sintieron una leve energía recorrer su cuerpo , aquel era un hechizo defensivo el cual aumentaba la defensa y ataque del que lo pisase.

""Lo ves no es tan difícil como parece , con un poco de practica llegaras a usarlo" añadió Soul al ver como Twilight hacia un esfuerzo para desarrollar el hechizo , pero cada intento era inútil " vamos no te rindas"

""Es muy difícil , no lo puedo hacer" exclamo un poco apenada Twilight " no tengo el nivel para hacerlo"

""Yo no diría eso , mira en lo que estas parada" dijo Soul viendo debajo de ellos un circulo morado proveniente de la magia "lo conseguiste y solo con intentarlo 2 veces eres hábil"

""Lo hice , no sabia que podía hacerlo" dijo emocionada Twilight por haber realizado un hechizo algo avanzado

""Solo tienes que creer en ti misma Twilight tu tienes un verdadero potencial oculto solo es necesarioque lo despiertes" añadió Soul quien no había notado lo tarde que era " vaya que se hizo tarde es hora de marcharme"

""Cuando me volveras a enseñar mas hechizos" dijo Twilight al otro potro quien sentía algo extraño en el lado este de Canterlot " te ocurre algo"

""No nada , te puedo enseñar los otros 2 hechizos y manejar el otro bueno diario , ya sabes donde encontrarme" dijo Soul quien iba hacia la ciudad " nos vemos Twilight hasta mañana"

""Hasta mañana Soul Blade" dijo la pequeña también regresando a casa.

Asi fue que todos los días después de practicar con Shining Armor , Soul enseñaba a la hermana de este los hechizos que conocio , Shining no pudo evitar lo feliz que estaba su hermana aparte de el ella no tenia ningún amigo y Soul fue el primero.  
A medida que pasaba los días Twilight llego a dominar los hechizos a la perfeccion , lista para su nueva clase Twilight fue en busca de Soul como era de costumbre , pero este tenia una mirada de tristeza.

""Soul te pasa algo" pregunto Twilight al ver lo apagado que estaba este.

""Bueno Twilight me fue grato conocerte , pero creo que me tengo que ir" respondio Soul tratando de no flaquear "tengo que marcharme a aprender nuevas técnicas cosas que aquí no puedo hacerlo"

""Te iras Soul ,pensé que tu entrenamiento era aquí" pregunto Twilight un poco aflijida.

""Lo era , pero necesito volverme mas fuerte es mi deber proteger a las princesas si no soy mas fuerte nunca podre cumplir mi trabajo" añadió Soul quien intentaba no estar triste " Twilight muy pronto vendre y me gustaría que no dejes de practicar"

"" Esta bien , es una promesa , espero que cuando nos encontremos seas el mas poderosos caballero mágico" dijo Twilight secándose un poco las lagrimas

""Lo mismo te digo a ti espero que seas la mas hábil unicornio que jamás haya existido" añadió Soul levantando una pata en señal de despedida

""Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" exclamo Twilight al ver irse al pequeño en compañía de otro caballero mágico

""Asi que te fuiste de Canterlot a mejorar tus habilidades , curioso y un poco triste" exclamo Crimson al oir lo que dijo Soul " vaya tu relato era muy conmovedor y algo largo ya esta amaneciendo"

""Yo creo que si Crimson , pero tuve que hacerlo estaba preparándome para el regreso de Ergoth , yo mismo lo acabare" dijo Soul quien recordó el motivo de su partida

""Que te parece si antes de ir a Silverland practicamos un poco" pregunto Crimson quien deseaba medir en verdad la fuerza del descendiente del primer caballero mágico.

"" Opino que esta bien yo también iba a preguntarte lo mismo listo Crimson" dijo Soul quien con su magia bajaron a los jardines del castillo

""Mas que listo ,ahora veremos quien es mejor" dijo Crimson con una leve sonrisa en su rostro , su afición a las batallas era notorio

**Aquí termina la introducción del nuevo personaje , aunque no se si esta bien , a partir de ahora comienza la primera travesia de las mane 6 y los 2 personajes **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11 : Camino a Silverland, batalla bajo la luz de Luna**

""Pues aquí voy Crimson " Giga Choque"" exclamo Soul galopando hacia Crimson con su espada empuñada.

""No te será tan fácil, "Elevando el poder" respondio Crimson chocando sus tonfas con la espada de Soul creando una leve ráfaga "parece que estoy en desventaja"

""Yo también veo que es algo injusto" añadió Soul quien por el choque de ambas armas retrocedio un poco "pero eso no será un incoveniente"

""No lo es , asi que continuemos, " Golpe Trasero del Dragon"" – Crimson se abalanzo hacia Soul golpeando con sus cascos la espada del unicornio logrando asestarle una pata arremetedora contra el pony haciéndolo retroceder varios metros –" que te parece eso"

""Nada mal para un caballero de Plata, lograste desarmarme" –añadio Soul quien vio su espada clavada en el suelo "pero no solo uso la fuerza de la espada si no que también uso la magia, " Explosion Solar"

Soul invoco 3 meteoros que intentaban golpear a Crimson , logrando 1 de estos su cometido , Crimson no sabia mucho sobre la magia , pero ese hechizo no era común.  
Crison sabia sobre los rumores de los Caballeros Reales de Canterlot, ya que esa orden era la mas escasa pero la mas poderosa.

""No pensé que para un calentamiento tendría que usar mi fase llamarada , pero la situación lo amerita" –respondio Crimson elevando su chií haciendo de este notoria en forma de flamas rojas – "toma esto "Resplandor""

Crimson ejecuto su mas poderosa técnica , dando 5 golpes cortantes al unicornio quien los esquivo con dificultad por su parte Soul también cargaba un ataque en su cuerno, listo para dar sus golpes ,ambas técnicas tocaron su objetivo .  
La explosión del " Resplandor" de Crimson lastimo gran parte del pecho de Soul , sin embargo la Fuerza Lunar" del unicornio congelo una pata del semental blanco y parte del lomo también

Ambos ponys parecían haber perdido la nocion del tiempo al practicar de tal manera , Soul cogio su espada cargándola con su magia.  
Crimson en cabio solto sus tonfas ya que con una pata inutilizada , no podía usar sus técnicas.

"Haaaaaaaaaah golpe "Puños de los 1000 Infiernos" –grito Crimson cargando su chií en una pata corriendo hacia Soul a pesar de tener una pata congelada.

""Te tengo "Astro Ascendente"" –exclamo Soul quien fue en dirección del pony blanco con su espada cubierta de una magia blanca , cuando noto que si alguno de los 2 lograba asestar el golpe critico seria muy peligroso –"Crimson para un lado o mi ataque te matara"

Crimson reacciono de un trance del cual solo un verdadero guerrero entendería , su entusiasmo por enfrentar a alguien poderoso lo cego demasiado obligándolo a usar varias técnicas a su 100% de poder desviando su ataque pasando a un costado del unicornio.  
La fuerza de ambas técnicas sacudió parte del castillo creando un leve temblor que fue sentido por Celestia , Luna y las aun dormidas chicas.

"Wi que raro movimiento y algo despertino" añadió Pinkie en el suelo ya que cayo de su cama por cual del temblor " aunque es un poquitito doloroso"

"Twilight que fue eso , no parecía ser un temblor" pregunto Applejack al sentir aquella vibración que fue muy corta.

"" No lo es mas parece como un tipo de onda expansiva" añadió la unicornio morada al notar lo corto del temblor "que pudo haber provocado tal fuerza"

""Vaya manera de despertar a una" añadió Rarity quien se levanto por el movimiento causado por la onda de choque

""Menos mal que eso nos despertó de golpe , hoy emprenderemos la misión de salvar Equestria , Fluttershy sal de la cama y deja de taparte con las sabanas"- añadió Rainbow quien quería despertar a la pegaso amarilla quien se cubria el cuerpo con aquellas sabanas -" no me digas que asusto ese leve temblor"

"Temblor mala señal , que les parece si partimos mañana" dijo temblorosa Fluttershy dentro de su cama "además aun es temprano"

""Fluttershy sin ti no podremos hacer nada , además somos un equipo" añadió Twilight dando algo de aliento a su amiga " te necesitamos Fluttershy"

""Esta bien , solo por ustedes chicas" exclamo la pegaso amarilla chocando cascos con las demás .

**Jardin de Canterlot  
**  
El leve polvo se disipaba dejando los rastros de aquellas 2 tecnicas por la parte de Soul había una cráter el que se hallaba en su mayoría congelado mientras que cerca de Crimson se vio otro hoyo del cual emanaba calor por el ataque.

""Uff estuvo cerca si no nos hubiésemos detenido ni siquiera mi hechizo nos habría curado del daño que hubiésemos recibido"-respondio Soul quien se acercaba a Crimson para que ambos se curen –"Imperio Sagrado"

Una luz cubria parte de los cuerpos de ambos ponys curando las leves heridas causadas por la practica , al terminar ambos ponys estaban revitalizados.

""Parece ser que te te has vuelto muy fuerte Soul tu poder remeció parte del castillo" –exclamo Celestia bajando del balcón de donde estaba –"eres hábil Soul Blade" esa es la razón por la que te confio esta misión"

""Lo mismo digo de ti Crimson tu ferocidad en los golpes te hacen un duro rival" –elogio Luna al pony blanco quien no evito apenarse " la ayuda que aportaras será esencial para Equestria.

""Gracias su majestad dare lo mejor de mi , por el bien de Equestria" –respondio Crimson quien veía salir del castillo a las chicas.

""El bien de toda Equestria pende de sus cascos" exclamo Luna quien se retiro junto con su hermana al interior del castillo.

""Confiamos en ustedes jóvenes guardianas de la armonía" finalizo Celestia dando una mirada a los 8 ponys y al pequeño dragon.

""Muy bien chicos andando" respondio Pinkie Pie algo decidida " síganme por aquí"

""Pinkie es por el otro lado" señalo Crimson el lado este del castillo "será mejor que yo guie"

""Conozco de un atajo para llegar rápidamente a Silverland en solo 1 dia y 1 noche" añadió Crimson dibujando con una varita el camino aparte de dibujar un castillo en ruinas "la mayoría no pasa por ahí por tenerle miedo a los supuestos zombies que habitan el castillos"

""Zombies" dijo temblorosa Fluttershy al oir lo que dijo Crimson " y si vamos por la ruta larga"

""No hay porque asustarse , las protegeremos " añadió Soul quien jugaba con su magia creando una esfera de luz "no es asi caballero rojo"

""Soy Rainbow o quieres que te diga caballero mágico" añadió Rainbow Dash al oir como Soul se refirió a ella " Soul tiene razón con nosotros presentes no hay fantasma que se nos acerque"

""Si algo pasa yo te cuidare Rarity" añadió Spike alzando un poco el pecho y lanzando un intento de llamarada

""Spike que adorable eres , pero podrias salir lastimado" respondio con una suave voz " además tengo un arco con el cual puedo defenderme"

Asi los 8 ponys y el dragon avanzaban por un sendero rodeado de una maleza fácilmente comparable al aterrador bosque Everfree, cuando terminaron de cruzar el caminos el cual duro 5 horas , las chicas se encontraban cansadas al igual que Spike , aparte de que el hambre les hacia perder fuerza.

""Si eso era un atajo no me imaginoel camino largo" exclamo Twilight sentándose en el suelo " no entiendo como Crimson y Soul siguen sin mostrar cansancio"

""Nosotros tuvimos un entrenamiento físico razón por la cual nuestros cuerpos soportan estas clases de recorridos" dijo Crimson con una voz apasible cuando un ruido que provenia de Pinkie Pie " parece ser que tienes hambre Pinkie y no creo que seas la única ,ire a buscar algo de comer antes de que oscurezca"

""Yo por mi parte buscare leña para una fogata parece que hoy hara frio, Spike cuida a las chicas" exclamo Soul indicándole esa orden al pequeño dragon " esta oscureciendo y mira detrás de ti"

Soul hizo voltear la cara al dragon viendo detrás suyo un castillo abandonado y en ruinas a lo que el pequeño dragon trago saliva e intentaba tener valor.

""Descuida Soul lo hare" dijo Spike levantando su garra en señal de saludo

Crimson buscaba algo de comida , encontrando unas manzanas y algunas bayas las cuales almaceno en una hoja la cual ato cuidadosamente , cuando un ruido lo puso en alerta.

""Quien anda ahí" exclamo el semental blanco, dirigiéndose a los arbustos donde provenia el ruido sin encontrar nada ahí" deben ser animales silvestres, aquí abundan mucha clases de roedores"

Tambien por su parte Soul hallo un tronco caído el cual seria perfecto para la leña , sacando su espada hizo varios retazos del tronco caído , cuando algo capto su atención , sentía que alguien lo observaba pero al ver que casi oscurecía decidio omitir aquella seña llevando la leña con su magia.

""Ya regrese , bueno esto fue lo que encontré" añadió Crimson presentándose con unas manzanas silvestres y unas bayas " no es mucho pero alcanzara"

""Oh , que hambre que tengo" añadió Pinkie Pie quien cogio 1 manzana y empezó a devorarla " jugosa y muy dulce"

""Sirvanse chicas , solo dejen algo para Soul" exclamo Crimson un poco contento " y hablando del rey de roma"

"Comiendo sin mi , que mal chicas" añadió Soul quien se acercaba hacia el grupo y posicionaba los leños para hacer la fogata " Spike podrias ayudarme con esto"

""De acuerdo aunque yo también tengo algo de hambre" respondio el pequeño dragon dando un soplido a los leños prendiéndolos en el acto.

""Se me olvidaba toma esto Spike" añadió Soul dándole 3 rubies al dragon " los encontré en el camino y creo que te los merece"

""Gracias , Soul esto calmara mi hambre" respondio Spike engullendo en el acto 1 de los rubies " eres muy bueno Soul"

Mas tarde en la fogata se le ocurrio a Crimson contar historias de terror en especial de la cual estaban mas cerca

""Hace mucho tiempo había un poderoso duque el cual tenia riquezas y poder casi ilimitado , esclavizaba a sus súbditos y los torturaba de maneras inimaginables , hasta que uno de ellos lo asesino de la misma manera que los trataba, antes de morir Gaikoz dijo que se vengaría de pegasos y ponys terrenales los cuales pisen sus dominios" pegando un salto asustando a todos los presentes salvo a Soul y Rainbow "cuenta que su ejercito aparece a partir de las 8 pm"

""Vamos Crimson , creo que las asustastes demasiado" exclamo Soul Blade al ver como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie temblaban de miedo " solo es una vieja historia no va a pasar nada además de que Crimson y yo haremos guardia."

""No seas aguafiestas Soul , sabes que no es solo una historia , asi que debemos estar alerta" añadió Crimson cuando volvió a sentir una leve energía " lo sentiste Soul , parece ser que alguien nos observa"

""Spike quédate con Twilight , parece que tenemos visitas" exclamo Soul quien saco su espada mágico " creo que estamos a punto de averiguar si es un mito o no"

Cuando sorpresivamente de la tierra emergieron varios cadaveres de ponys terrenales , unicornios , pegasos los cuales portaban ballestas y espadas, Fluttershy salio disparada por lo que veia escondiendose de los tambien asustados Spike y Pinkie Pie.

""Son demasiados para los 2 , tenemos queayudarlos Rarity" añadio Twilight al ver rodeado a Soul y Crimson quienes atacaban a esos esqueletos " Relampago Feroz"

Twilight lanzo un rayo quer dirigio a varios de los ponys zombies que estaban cerca de ellos desarmandolos por completo , por su parte Rarity apuntaba con el arco de cristal a otros esqueletos quien intentaban atacar por sorpresa a Applejack, la cual ejecutaba patadas a otros zombies.  
Fluttershy y Pinkie no podian creer como sus amigas eran tan buenas en batalla ya que casi nunca habian esta clase de conflictos , sintiendose un poco inutiles

""Crees que fue buena idea venir por aquí" exclamo Soul cortando por la mitad a un pony esqueleto mientras cargaba un hechizo "Hechizo de las Runas"

Soul creo frente de el una esfera de energia , la cual atrajo a varios de los zombies quienes al acercarse comenzaron a desintegrarse dejando solo una pila de huesos y polvo

""Ni que fuese tan dificil de acabar con un monton de huesos", Kyah" Crimson golpeaba con sus tonfas a los zombies los cuales quedaban hechos trizas "ademas Soul no sabia que esto pasaria"  
Cuando sin previo aviso ambos caballeros sintieron una presencia superior a la de los esqueletos , apareciendo frente a ellos un unicornio fantasma , el cual vestia una armadura roja y llevaba una espada negra.

""Ustedes deben ser aquellos ponys que Ergoth me aviso" exclamo con una voz espectral aquel gran unicornio " pagaran caro el haber pisado mis dominios.

""Comenzare por ustedes unicornios" añadio Gaikoz empuñando su espada yendo a direccion de Rarity y Twilight , pero fue intevenido por Soul quien defendio a ambas unicornios con su espada la cual habia adquirido una forma mas alargada a manera de una lanza " maldito no interfieras"

""Lamento decirte que con ese ataque medi tu fuerza y creo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte" exclamo Soul el cual vio como su cristal de luz brillaba " largate si no quieres desaparecer por el poder de la luz"

""Crees que podras atacarme con tu espada" desafio Gaikoz agarrando a Soul por el cuello , pero este facilmente se libero de las garras del unicornio fantasma "como pudiste safarte de mis garras"

""Parece ser que si te elimino , tus sirvientes tambien desapareceran " añadio Soul cargando un hechizo en su Alabarda(cambio de la espada magica) "desaparece Gaikoz , por el bien de Equestria "Golpe de la Estrella"

Soul lanzo un golpe de su lanza a Gaikoz aturdiendolo unos segundos para luego clavar su arma en el suelo provocando 3 colunmas de energia magica que arremetieron contra el fantasma desvaneciendolo ,

Las chicas veian como aquel ser fue facilmente derrotado , la que mas se impresiono fue Twilight al ver el poder magico de Soul.

""Soul no crees que fue algo exagerado usar tu tecnica mas poderosa contra aquel ser " pregunto Crimson al ver que el unicornio gasto mucha energia magica " ahora estas indefenso si alguien decide atacarte"

""Callate Crimson ,lo bueno es que ya no habra nadie que nos interrumpa ahora si continuemos , Silverland esta a unas horas de aquí "añadio Soul quien ocultaba que aquella tecnica consumio mas magia de la que pensaba


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12 : El lamento del Guerrero, Llamarada Demoniaca**

Parte 1

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar el camino las 6 portadoras de los elementos y el pequeño dragon comenzaban a sentir el cansancio ya que el ataque de Gaikoz no los había dejado descansar bien .  
Crimson por su parte reconocia el camino estaban ya cerca de la fortaleza de los caballeros de plata.

Soul aunque agotado por usar su mas poderosa técnica , no podía quejarse ya que el sabia que ese era el único ataque capaz de eliminar un ser fantasmal como lo era Gaikoz ya que si no hubiese sido un problema .

""Solo estamos a unos minutos de Silverland, la cuna de la Orden Plateada" añadió Crimson quien se alegro un poco al ir de nuevo a su centro de entrenamiento "espero que no haya cambiado nada y ojala que Ellia no este presente ya que se lo impulsiva que es"

""Parece que estas un poco contento y nervioso Crimson" exclamo Applejack al ver que este sudaba un poco "no me estaras ocultando algo"

""Ocultar? , para nada" sabes que nunca podría ocultarte nada" añadió Crimson dándole un pequeño beso el cual nadie de los presentes vio salvo Rainbow quien no se sorprendio del hecho

""Hey tortolos creo que ya llegamos" añadió la pegaso al toparse con un gran porton el cual tenia cierta energía rodeándolo "mmm típico de los caballeros de plata , Crimson abre el porton"

""Apartense un poco debo canalizar mi chií" Crimson mostraba su chií de manera que fuese visible y este rodeaba su pata colocándola cerca a la puerta para abrir el porton "esto es Silverland"

La puerta lentamente se abria y la luz lentamente se despejaba , Crimson estaba nevioso ya que sabia como eran sus camaradas ,al entrar las risas de todos se apagaron cambiando a una miradas de consternación y sorpresa.  
La orden de los caballeros de Plata habían sido exterminadas a los alrededores se veian cuerpos inertes clavados con lanzas y flechas , muchas criaturas salvajes devoraban los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos ponys, Crimson estaba en shock al ver esa escena.

Soul noto una presencia maligna la cual emergia del centro de reuniones de los Caballeros de plata , tanto las chicas como Spike vieron pasmadas tal masacre en especial Fluttershy vio a un caballero de plata quien estaba con un agujero en el pecho y con los órganos destruidos quedando esta petrificada .

**Flashback de Fluttershy , 10 años atrás Ciudad del Kounat**

El olor a muerte en el aire , los cientos de cuerpos desgarrados por un ejercito despiadado , una raza maldecida por su poder , exterminada en cuestion de horas aquel ser no quería que de entre esos pegasos despierte uno de los héroes mas poderosos .

""Corran, busquen refugio de inmediato" exclamo un pegaso Celeste de crin amarilla "no pierdan el tiempo"

""No te dejare papa , no lo hare" exclamo una potrilla amarilla de crin rosa "no quiero perderte"

""Debes irse ellos ya vienen , por favor váyanse" añadió el pegaso derramando un lagrima "por favor cuida de nuestra hija " finalizo el pegaso a una yegua de crin rosa y pelaje blanco

Cuando estaban a punto de irse un grifo se puso frente a ellas impidiéndoles el paso, golpeando a la yegua , provocando la ira del otro pegaso

""Maldito ahora veras" añadió el pegaso creando con una especie de energía varias esferas que golpearon al grifo "como te atreviste a lastimar a mi esposa"

""Asi que de entre todas esas escorias tu eres el que tiene la sangre mas pura" añadió el grifo gris levantándose del suelo por el ataque del pegaso "pero al igual que todos tus compañeros morirán , les esperaran el acogedor calor del infierno"

""Fluttershy , Sunshine váyanse ya" añadió el pegaso chocando sus cascos con las garras del grifo "no lo podre contenr durante mucho tiempo"

""Vamonos Fluttershy " añadió la yegua dejando atrás a su esposo "cuidare muy bien de nuestra niña" se dijo asi mismo la yegua al sentir que la presencia de este se había ido"

""A donde creen que van" añadió el grifo gris quien había atravesado el pecho del pegaso tirándolo a un costado "cuando el cazador escoge a su presa nunca la suelta"

""Vaya inútil ese pegaso , creía que por ser un guerrero de la constelación podía vencerme" dijo Canis Ventaci botando el cuerpo del pegaso al suelo"

""Papi" grito la pequeña pegaso al ver que este aun estaba vivo " por favor no te mueras te necesito , mama te necesita"

""Hija mia , por favor nunca olvides esto tu tienes un poder oculto que solo tu sabras cuando usarlo" dijo agonizante el pegaso "mi pequeña Fluttershy "expiro el pegaso provocando el llanto de la pequeña"

""No llores pequeña que pronto te enviare con tu padre" dijo maliciosamente Canis acercándose hacia la pequeña cuando un fuerte golpe lo mando varios metros "quien se atrevio a atacarme"

""Maldicion llegamos demasiado tarde" añadió un pegaso azul de crin multicolor al ver el cuerpo del otro pony "vengare tu muerte querido amigo y la de nuestra raza"

""Insolente pegaso , ahora conoceras el poder del perro cazador" añadió furioso el grifo desplegando sus enormes alas "te aplastare como un insecto"

""Appleblade quiereo que refugies a estas 2 ponys , llevalas lejos de aquí" añadió el pegaso desenfundando su espada" yo me encargare de esta basura"

""Elsword…. Ni modo esa es tu manera de ser , vengan por aquí" añadió el pony crema de crin naranja llevando a la herida yegua y a la aun impactada potrilla lejos de ahí "si hubiésemos llegaso antes"

""A donde piensan ir "Espada de la tormenta" añadió Canis lanzando una espiral de viento gris , el cual Elsword bloqueo con su arma "entrometido ya llegara tu turno"

""Eso crees , yo Elsword Dash , líder de los caballeros rojos será quien te elimine" dijo el pegaso desplegando sus alas para arremeter contra el grifo "Espada de Fuego"

""Conoceras el poder de los pegasos" grito Elsword lanzando su feroz técnica contra el grifo.

**Fin del Flashback , Ruina de los caballeros de Plata**

""Fluttershy cuidado" exclamo Applejack haciendo caer a la pegaso antes de que uno de los mosquitos gigantes la atacasen "Fluttershy quédate con Pinkie , Rarity y Spike parece ser que Crimson y los otros necesitan ayudan"

""Las 3 ponys y el dragon veian como las criaturas que degustaban los cuerpos sin vida de los ponys fijaron su mirada en Twilight y los demás ponys quienes se abrían paso entre las criaturas

""Espada Infinita" añadió Soul golpeando a una de las arañas gigantes levantándola del suelo con su alabarda para darle una estocada final "mi nivel mágico , demonios no tengo casi energía"

"MegaCorte" grito Rainbow dando 3 golpes de su espada a un mosquito gigante , para luego rematarlo con un corte vertical "quien pudo haber hecho eso"

""Kyhaaaaaaaaa "Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" rugio Crimson lanzando una esfera de chií con una magnitud poderosa que casi arrastro a Twilight la energía .

Applejack veía como Crimson había cambiado su actitud hasta su mismo chií que emanaba era distinto , sentía ira , dolor , aflicción y sobretodo sed de venganza.

""Bravo , bravo asi que ustedes son los que interrumpen a mis mascotas" añadió una voz la cual le parecía familiar a Fluttershy "veo que no elimine a todo los caballeros de plata , pero eso se puede arreglar"

""Mmmm no solo hay un caballero de plata , un caballero mágico y un caballero rojo también" finalizo la voz mostrándose , era el mismo grifo que asesino al padre de Fluttershy hace 10 años "asi que ustedes son los que quieren derrotar a mi señor"

""Tu fuiste quien mato a los caballeros de plata" grito furioso Crimson al ver al grifo el cual no se inmutaba

""Esas malditas basuras no deben haber sido llamados caballeros , me fue tan fácil eliminarlos" dijo Canis quien tenia una cicatriz en el pecho " ah una pony fue la única en darme algo de pelea , pero al igual que los demás no pudo contra mi"

""Ellia? , nunca te lo perdonare , nunca" dijo Crimson liberando un aura roja oscura el cristal que llevaba cambio de rojo a un rojo Carmesi "yo mismo te quitare la vida maldito bastardo"

""Esa aura , Twilight , Applejack retrocedan" grito Soul quien tenia un leve presentimiento del poder que emanaba Crimson " Rainbow ve con las otras ponys"

""Esa energía , acaso será posible que Crimson haya desarrollado uno de los ataques prohibidos" se pregunto asi mismo Soul quien sabia las consecuencias de tal energía "si la usa será cegado por la ira y la venganza no reconocerá a nadie y yo sin haber recuperado el 100% de mi energía mágico no podre frenarlo"

**Bueno este cap es corto es que me tomara tiempo desarrollar la batalla ya que aun no decido el rumbo de esta pero a mas tardar lo sacare el miércoles **


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13 : El lamento del guerrero, llamarada demoniaca**

parte 2

""Asi que quien de ustedes ponys será el primero en confrontarme" añadió Canis el cual miraba a todos los presentes "veo que tu seras el primero que haras"

""Callate miserable , yo mismo acabare contigo" rugio furioso Crimson cargando su chií de manera explosiva "juro que vengare a mis compañeros"

""Jajaja crees que me mataras , todos tus camaradas dijeron lo mismo y ahora se retuercen en el fuego del averno" añadió confiado Canis sintiendo una presencia familiar entre las mane6 "mascotas asesinen a esas ponys"

Canis lanzo varias de sus criaturas en contra de las 6 ponys , Soul repelio a las criaturas con la fuerza de su Alabarda , para luego canalizar un ataque mágico el cual consistía en en crear una runa de mana frente a el para luego empujarla con su arma creando una leve explosión.

""No me quedare de cascos cruzados" "Corte Magno" exclamo Rainbow separándose del grupo , para repeler a las criaturas que intentaban acercarse a sus amigas "es increíble que tengan tal resistencia"

""Esto es por mis amigos "Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" grito Crimson arremetiendo contra Canis con un casco cubierto de su chií el cual el grifo detuvo con su garra agarrándolo de esta y lanzadolo en el aire para que con una patada lo mande a tierra "imposible como pudo frenar mi ataque"

""Vaya , ese ataque no estaba nada mal , pero tu solo eres una escoria de la que me librare en breves segundos" respondio el grifo acercándose al lugar donde había mandado al semental blanco

""Crimson , no que ibas a vengarlos que esperas y atácame" replico el grifo pateando el cuerpo del herido pony "levántate de una vez maldito bocon"

""No puedo aguantarlo mas" dijo Applejack quien se dirigio en contra de Canis mientras cargaba su chií aunque recién estaba dominándolo –"Golpe Tra…

Applejack intento atacar al grifo quien ya había notado las intenciones de la pony naranja evitando su ataque al golpearla en el lomo con una de sus garras.

""Aun si me atacan por sorpresa no servirá , pony estúpida" añadió Canis dándole otro golpe contundente en el pecho el cual provoco que esta expulse un poco de sangre de la boca "Seras la primera del grupo en conocer el filo de mi espada"

Twilight y Rarity veian como Canis lograba centrar una gran energía en su espada , pero no podían hacer nada ya que trataban de cuidar a las demás .  
Soul por su parte al igual que Rainbow andaban ocupados eliminando a los molestos mosquitos gigantes los cual querían asestar sus aguijones en ellos.

""No dejare que me mates" añadió Applejack levantándose del piso "yo tengo algo que proteger"

""Parece que te he subestimado , esa mirada me recuerda a la yegua que me dio cierto desafio" dijo Canis al ver la mirada decidida de Applejack " pero al igual que **esa** yegua moriras en mis manos"

**Flashback de Canis , 3 dias atrás Silverland**

La noche caia normal , era habitual que un par de guardias cuiden la entrada de la fortaleza , y como siempre nada extraño ocurria hasta ahora

""Affff varias semanas y sin noticias de Crimson" se preguntaba una yegua echada bajo la sombra de un árbol "creo que fui un poco explicita en insinuármele de esa manarea , me pregunto si recordara nuestro pequeño encuentro"

La yegua distraídamente tomaba una flor y la hacia girar pensando en el semental blanco cuando una explosión la saco del trance , los 2 guardias que cuidaban la puerta había sido atravesados por una espada oscura.

""Que es lo que pasa, quien nos ataca" se decían varios caballeros rodeando al ser que estaba cerca de los cuerpos "alto en nombre de la princesa Celestia"

""Asi que ustedes son los caballeros de plata , siento una fuerza menor a la anterior generación" respondio el grifo haciendo una postura formal para presentarse "yo soy Canis Ventaci , de la Estrella de la Caceria y sere su asesino esta noche"

""Sin terminar de hablar el grifo desenfundo su espada matando con una gran velocidad a 5 ponys con precisos cortes en el cuello y pechos , los demás caballeros vieron como de un movimiento de su espada pudo matar a 5 caballeros , y queriendo vengar a sus compañeros caidos los restantes decidieron atacarlo , pero lastimosamente el grifo fácilmente esquivo a los caballeros matando nuevamente a 2 de estos.

""Y asi son llamados caballeros , he matado a 7 de ustedes en solo 1 minuto" añadió Canis volteando rápidamente para asestar un golpe de su espada a un pony que trataba de sorprenderlo "sus juegos infantiles son inútiles contra mi"

""Tecnica del Loto Blanco" exclamo una yegua de color azul y crin rosa , logrando golpear a Canis con 5 golpes de sus guanteletes "quien te envio a hacernos eso"

""Una pony con agallas nada mal , veo que eres mas fuerte que el resto inutiles que tienes por camaradas, me gustaría enfrentart , asi que "Espada de la Tormenta" Canis anzo un fuerte viento huracanado de sus alas y espada moviéndose a una velocidad sónica con ayuda del aire logro exterminar con los caballeros que estaban cerca a el, logrando que los cuerpo de los inertes caballeros derramen sangre frente suyo a manera de lluvia.

""Bonito clima , no? Dijo maliciosamente Canis al haber suprimido a todos los caballeros de plata sobrevivientes "ahora pelearemos sin estorbos , pero no te conmociones que pronto iras con ellos"

""No puedo creer que tenga tal fuerza" se dijo asimismo Ellia quien vio como ese grifo derroto a sus compañeros " eres un ser despreciable Canis , le pondré fin a esto de golpe"

""Haaaaaaaaaah…. Esto es " Elevando el poder" añadió Ellia sacando sus tonfas para arremeter contra Canis el cual esquivo los golpes del arma de la yegua , evitando asi un daño considerable "te tengo "Luz Envolvente""

Canis estaba demasiado confiado de que el ataque de Ellia había concluido bajando la guardia, la pony aprovecho esa oportunidad para centrar todo su chií en su tonfa y con ese golpe era seguro eliminar al grifo , lastimosamente este reacciono de golpe causando que el ataque de Ellia solo le provocase un corte algo profundo.

""Me confie, ahora conoceras el castigo por haberme lastimado" dijo furioso el grifo soltando su espada , para ganar velocidad logrando asestarle un numero considerables de golpes en varias partes del cuerpo de la yegua finalizando con un golpe filoso que atravesó el pecho de la pony .

""Ahora solo es cuestión de minutos para que mueras , tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa eso es lo que te mereces" añadió Canis votando de su garra el cuerpo atravesado de la pony.

""Si muero moriré contigo Canis" dijo la pony poniéndose de pie, en sus condiciones eso era mas que admirable colocándose velozmente detrás del grifo tomándolo de sus alas "usare lo que me queda de chií para que dejes de existir"

""Aun tenias fuerza , esa mirada porque siento miedo?" se preguntaba asimismo Canis al voltear a ver a la pony, sintiendo como el chií de esta quemaba su plumaje , pero este sorpresivamente se apago "estúpida solo aceleraste tu muerte" añadió el grifo liberándose del cuerpo de la pony que aun seguía en pie

"Crimson lo lamento yo quería estar contigo , pero creo que jamas lo hare , falle no pude vengar a nuestros camaradas" añadió Ellia derramando una lagrima su vida se había extinguido

""Para aver sido una pony fue un duro oponente , murió en pie ese espíritu de lucha casi logra arrastrarme" añadió Canis sabiendo que si no hubiese provocado tal daño a la yegua esta lo habría matado

**Fin del Flashback**

"Esta vez no me confiare, de seguro tienes esa misma clase de espíritu" añadió Canis el cual veía la misma mirada en Applejack " tus ultimas pa…."

Canis no termino de decir la frase ya que fue arrastrado por una fuerte energía , la cual expulso varios metros lejos de Applejack , Crimson se había levantado , pero el aura que lo rodeaba era roja oscura a casi negra total, sus ojos claros , pasaron a un rojo sangre"

"" Es la fase de la Llamarada mas fuerte y la mas oscura " La llamarada demoniaca" dijo Soul quien ya se había encargado de todos los monstruos con ayuda de Rainbow "no puedo creer que haya sabido hacerla"

""Porque es tan mala esa fase" pregunto Pinkie Pie quien estaba muda junto con Fluttershy y Spike " acaso se pasara al lado oscuro"

""Eso es lo que temo, entre los caballeros de plata existen 3 tipos de llamaradas , el modo flama , el modo luz y el modo demoniaco" dijo Soul quien conocía de esta fase "cuando un caballero de plata siente ira , venganza y odio extremo libera esta fase, la cual te concederá la victoria , pero mancharas tu alma con el poder de la oscuridad y no tendras sentido del bien o el mal"

""Eso quiere decir que…." Dijo Twilight pero callo al ver la afirmación de Soul " entonces que debemos hacer"

""Estar preparados , aun con mi magia al 100% no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un caballero en esta fase " prácticamente son inmunes a la magia" exclamo Soul al seguir contemplando la pelea

""El no se dejara corromper" añadió Fluttershy al ver el sacrificio que este hizo al usar esa fase oscura " el saldrá victorioso de esto"

""Con que aun tenias esas fuerzas, bien ahora te arrancare el corazón" grito el grifo volando rápidamente hacia Crimson quien detuvo la garra de Canis antes de que toque el cuerpo del semental blanco " como es posible que te hicieras tan fuerte"

Crimson no respondio , dando solamente una mirada oscuro dio un par de patadas al grifo haciéndolo estrellar contra una de las casas en ruinas , el poder oscuro ya empezaba a corromperlo y su fuerza se hacia aun mayor si ejecutaba un ataque en esa fase quedaría marcado de por vida , cuando trataba de realizar su mas poderosa técnica para acabar con Canis alguien lo detuvo internamente.

""Crimson , asi no fue como te entrene recuerda por que peleas y no te alejes el camino" le replicaba en la cabeza una voz familiar " usa el poder del fuego mas no de la oscuridad"

"" Maestro es usted" dijo Crimson dentro de su mente " si no lo derroto en esta fase nadie lo hara , el mato a todos los caballeros de plata , yo vengare su muerte a costa de mi propia vida"

""Dime si lo haces crees que nadie te extrañara" pregunto la voz de su maestro "como se sentirían los ponys con los que ya llevas un lazo consiso"

""Recuerda Crimson tu verdadera fuerza habita dentro de ti" dijo ya en voz baja la voz de Xevaus antes de desaparecer

""La fuerza que habita dentro de mi?" dijo Crimson bajando su aura oscura , la cual iba tornándose roja "ahora lo entiendo"

El cristal que llevaba consigo Crimson emito un brillo que rodeo el arma de este cambiando su apariencia , ahora las tonfas eran una especie de baculo y Crimson fue equipado por una especie de ropaje extraño.

Canis quien salía del lugar donde había sido arrojado , vio de nuevo a Crimson sorprendiéndose de la nueva apariencia de este. Había oído sobre esta clase de caballeros pero le costaba creerlo ya que que Crimson se había vuelto un Asura , un guerrero de los dioses.

""Has visto la senda de Asura" exclamo Crimson con una voz algo prepontente hacia el grifo "te mostrare el camino de guerrero"

""Se ve tan magnánimo y apuesto" exclamo Applejack al ver a su compañero con ese nuevo traje y el aura que enamaba lo hacia ver mas fuerte.

""Un Asura , la verdad sabia que esto pasaría después de que ambos combatimos en el castillo" añadió Soul al ver el nuevo poder de Crimson "ese grifo esta acabado"

""Que es un Asura" pregunto Rarity al ver la nueva arma y fuerza de Crimson "se ve tan rudo y apuesto , lastima que Applejack este con el"

""Los Asuras , o guerreros sagrados son una de las 2 categorias mas altas entre las 3 ordenes , la velocidad de Crimson será compensado con un rango de ataque largo sus equilibrio se completa lo que le dara nuevas técnicas y un nuevo poder "solo oi de un caballero de plata que se volvió un Asura y ese fue uno de las 6 leyendas de Equestria"

""Aunque tengas esa ropa y esa arma no seras rival para mi desaparece" exclamo Canis avalanzandose con su espada la cual intercepto el baculo de Crimson "como es posible que un simple palo haya detenido el filo de mi espada es completamente inaceptable"

""Ahora quien es el débil " Aguja Escarlata" exclamo Crimson botando con un movimiento del baculo la espada de Canis , lográndole asestarle un golpe con la punta de esta "parece ser que esto llegara a su fin pronto"  
""No puede estar pasando , yo uno de los 7 generales de Ergoth , esta perdiendoante un simple pony" dijo Canis cogiendo su espada para usar su mas poderosa técnica "Destructor de Armadura"

Canis cargo su espada del poder que le quedaba para crear una especie de aura de energía que rodeaba la espada , volando hacia Crimson quien lo esperaba con un ataque.

""Por mis amigos , por Equestria " Esto es " Camino Asura" exclamo Crimson haciendo girar su baston de manera que logro golpear a Canis con el aspa que provocaba , para luego con la punta golpea la cabeza del grifo , saltando sobre este para finalizar con un golpe explosivo centrado en la punta del baculo exterminando con aquel ser.

""Crimson lo lograste" exclamo Applejack corriendo a abrazar al semental estampándole un beso "crei que te perdería si seguías con esa fase oscura.

""Quise hacerlo , pero mi maestro me hablo espiritualmente y me hizo recapacitar , además no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente" añadió Crimson devolviéndole el abrazo a Applejack.

""Con que Asura , eh Crimson ," exclamo Soul en compañía de Twilight y las chicas " parece que estas ahora a un nuevo nivel , pero que no se te suba a la cabeza ya que Ergoth es muy poderoso"

""Lo se Soul y tu cuando mostraras tus verdaderas habilidades" le susurro Crimson el cual sabia que este también tenia mas fuerza de la que aparentaba"

""Cuando llegue el momento lo sabras camarada" respondio este fijando su mirada al siguiente lugar "chicos quien quiere un paseo por el lago"

""Yo , yo yo adoro los lagos son tan húmedos y grandes , además de divertidos" exclamo Pinkie al oir lo que dijo Soul

""Ellia , por fin los vengue por favor cuida de mis amigos mi querida amiga" dijo algo melancolico Crimson viendo el cielo despejado y un vago susurro en el viento capto su atención.

""Gracias amigo" dijo levemente una voz la cual termino de desaparecer gracias a los ruidos de todos ahí

""Ellia.. " finalizo Crimson al oir ese leve susurro ****


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14 : Travesía a través del lago maldito**

Despues de la derrota de Canis , Crimson con ayuda de todos los presentes enterraban los cuerpos de todos los caballeros asesinados , viendo cerca a un árbol el cuerpo de una yegua , la cual no parecía estar muerte mas si no dormida , su cuerpo intacto yacia recostado bajo el suave prado.

""Ellia por fin vengue tu muerte y la de los demás , lamento haberme ido" exclamo Crimson despojándose de su baculo para arrodillarse frente al cuerpo de la yegua – "Ellia si nunca me hubiese hido tal vez seguirías con vida"

Entre lagrimas Crimson tomo el cuerpo de su compañera y la puso en un agujero que creo cerca de aquel árbol donde ellos alguna vez jugaron cuando eran jóvenes , todos vieron en silencio como el semental depositaba el cuerpo de yegua en el ultimo lugar de descanso , dejándole una rosa blanca de ultimo recuerdo.

""Crimson querias a esa pony no es verdad " pregunto Applejack tocando el hombro del semental blancoquien solo dio una triste mirada "fueron muy unidos no es asi"

""Ella fue casi como mi hermana la quería mucho aunque ella también me quería pero de otra forma" respondio Crimson aun un poco afligido " siento que todo esto fue mi culpa , nunca debi haberlos abandonado"

""No te aflijas asi Crimson , vengaste su muerte y si ellos estarían aquí celebrarían contigo" añadió Applejack abrazando al pony blanco quien se sentía un poco reconfortado por las palabras de la pony .

""Applejack?" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Crimson cuando un beso de esta freno sus palabras , percibia como esa nostalgia se iba poco a poco acaso esa era la magia del amor se preguntaba este , separándose de la pony naranja para decirle unas palabras "mi querida Applejack recuerda esto , yo nunca te abandonare Applejack nunca"

Mientras tanto Pinkie Pie se había alejado un poco del grupo para ver si encontraba algo importante que los llevase hacia la ubicación del causante del caos que esta por asolar Equestria, la pony rosa buscaba entre las ruinas rápidamente , topándose con una especie de aros con incrustaciones doradas , los cuales parecían 2 grandes arcillos , con una nota escrita.

""Eh , y esto de quien será estos arcillos gigantes" pregunto Pinkie curioseando un poco topándose con la nota que yacia encima de los 2 aros "tiene algo escrito tal vez diga de quien eran"

**Pinkie Pie comenzoa leer lo que decía la nota.**

""A quien lea esto y un corazón puro tenga , podrá manejar los Chakrams un arma defensiva y ofensiva , esta nunca se basara en la violencia ya sea para el bien o el mal , el manejo de la misma dependerá del espíritu del portardor , y yo Ilbis Oraculo de Silverland con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan os encomiendo esa misión a ti."

""Eso sono algo raro , parecía que se estuviese refiriendo a mi , pero debe ser mi imaginación" respondio Pinkie un poco confundida , tocando los 2 aros cuando una luz provino de estos y de su elemento de la armonía "que luz tan brillante , hey quien se llevos esos aros"

""Bueno ya no importa , aunque fue algo muy misterioso e inesperado espero que este lugar no este embrujado" añadió Pinkie saliendo de ahí para reunirse con sus amigas

""Oye Pinkie hallaste algo" exclamo Rainbow al ver que esta salía de aquellas ruinas

""No pi , solo encontré unos aros gigantes , que cuando quise tocarlos pufff , desaparecieron" respondio Pinkie con su actitud de siempre " seguro le pertenecían a una maga , aunque Oraculo es un nombre raro"

**Por otra parte**

"" Soul vamos tu puedes" alentaba Twilight al unicornio quien trataba de ejecutar un hechizo " eres muy hábil y poderoso esto es algo sencillo para ti"

""Gracias por esas palabras , pero hasta para mi , es difícil captar el aura de Ergoth ,déjenme ver creo que siento algo" dijo Soul un poco cansado por mantener un hechizo mucho tiempo , parándose en seco "como lo sospeche se encuentra en otra región llamado el El Nath"

""El Nath según lo que se conozco es otro continente separado de Equestria , separados por un mar algo estrecho" respondio Twilight quien sabia de esta región gracias a los libros " lo que nos llevaría a seguir en línea recta , creo que Soul tenia razón tenemos que pasar por un lago durante el camino y tan lejos no esta "

""Un lago? Como sabias que había un lago en las cercanías Soul" pregunto Spike interrumpiendo a ambos unicornios.

""Lo se porque ya había pasado por Silverland , hasta el punto de ir al Nath , aunque solo estuve ahi un par de días es un sitio ostil y durante mi estadia oi rumores sobres las verdaderas causas de la desaparición del Kounat hace 10 años" respondio Soul quien mando a Spike a organizar a los chicos para dirigirse al lago, que seria lo mas normal que les tocaria pasar

""Que motivos fueron esos Soul , podrias decirme " pregunto Twilight un poco curiosa" tiene que ver algo con "la piedra del Alma"

""Como sabes sobre eso Twilight"

"Veras cuando estuve en el reino de Cristal me tope con un libro que hablaba sobre una legendaria gema, la cual tenia poderes ilimitados y hasta los mismos dioses temian de su poder, pero la clave de la creación de aquella reliquia se encontraba en otra ciudad utópica llamada " Kounat" respondio Twilight viendo lo impresionado que estaba Soul" si mis suposiciones son ciertas Ergoth encontró la manera de duplicarla , pero tenia miedo de que en esa ciudad aparezca aquel pony el cual seria el único capaz de dominar la gema"

""Si lo se , lamentablemente el extermino a esa raza de pegasos y si logra crear la gema el fin de Equestria será inevitable , es por eso que debemos detenerlo" añadió Soul quien noto como las otras ponys se reunian para partir "el bien de Equestria esta en nuestros cascos"

""Crimson , llevamos a la salida de esta fortaleza" exclamo Rainbow al ver que este ya estaba un poco mejor estando a lado de Applejack

""Siganme les mostrare el camino alterno que conduce fuera de aquí" señalo Crimson galopando hacia esa salida para desbloquearla con su chií topándose con algo escalofriante "que demonios es esto"

""Alto, parece que hubo mas victimas de Canis" añadió Rainbow al ver varios cuerpos de pegasos y unicornios  
"esos no son caballeros de plata son,,,,"

""Guardias y mensajeros de las princesas algo los mato" respondio Crimson alejándose un poco de los cuerpos .

""Es evidente que no los mato Canis , no tienen marca de cortes y parece que murieron antes de que el llegase" exclamo Soul al ver el estado de descomposición de los cuerpos "me pregunto quien pudo haber hecho esto"

""No lo se pero siento un restro familiar" exclamo Crimson dejando de lado los cadáveres para proseguir su camino .

Lo vivido ahí , deja algo perturbada a Fluttershy la cual tenia pavor de cualquier cosa , y Rarity trataba un poco de ayudarla , Soul veía lo que ocurria detrás de el ,consultando con Twilight sobre el estado emocional de la pegaso.

""Es mejor que se retire de aquí , junto con esa pony rosa" añadió Soul volteando para ver a ambas ponys " este viaje se pondrá peor y esa pegaso es muy sensible , podría pasarle varias cosas"

""Lo se Soul , pero ellas 2 son también portadoras de los elementos y sin ellas no podremos derrotar a Ergoth, tenles confianza" dijo Twilight con una linda sonrisa a Soul.

""Si tu lo dices, confiare en ellas" dijo Soul un poco enrojecido por el rostro de Twilight volteando su cabeza para otro lado "por que no vas a ver como esta , ya estamos cerca del Lago"

Durante los minutos faltantes Twilight y Rarity trataban de ayudar a Fluttershy la cual estaba un poco asustada por lo visto en las ruinas de los caballeros de plata , Spike junto a Rarity también trataba de ayudar a superar un poco ese leve trauma provocado al ver los cadáveres de aquellos ponys.

""Fluttershy eso es normal , uno muere aunque no es algo que se puede evitar , además la muerte no es el final de todo si no es una transformación un paso a lo siguiente" exclamo Twilight tratando de que la pegaso ya no tenga miedo " además nos tienes a todas nosotras que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte"

""Gra… gracias amigas , pero si algo les pasa no sabría que hacer" respondio Fluttershy saliendo un poco de ese leve shock que le dejo la masacre anterior .

""No nos pasara nada terroncito de azúcar , además de que tenemos buena seguridad no es asi Crimson" exclamo Applejack al ver que este se acercaba a ella ya que había llegado aquel lago.

""Eso es cierto ahora soy mas fuerte y podre defenderlas de Ergoth , además de que el humilde de Soul , no mostro su verdadero poder aun" respondio Crimson con una sonrisa buscando un bote para Cruzar el lago que por alguna razón el nivel del agua había bajado considerablemente, y el musgo en sus riveras lo daban a notar.

""Parece ser que el lago se seca , tendremos que rodearlo, y peor aun parece que no estamos solos" añadió Soul al ver varios ojos brillantes debajo de la superficie del lago "esto es algo molesto , chicas retrocedan si no quieren ser comida de peces"

""Y ahora que estos encuentros dejaran mi crin arruinada" exclamo Rarity desplegando su arco de Cristal "después de esto tendre que darme un descanso"

""Parece que aun tengo tiempo de luchar" dijo Crimson quien invoco su baculo pero el casco de Soul lo detuvo "que es lo que planeas hacer Soul"

""Fluttershy cierra los ojos si es que no quieres asustarte" añadió Soul cargando un hechizo al ver a varias criaturas acuáticas acercarse con sus garras y colmillos , mientras la pegaso obedecio a Soul cerrando los ojos "Crimson es hora de mostrarles otro nivel en los hechizos"

""Asalto Ardiente" exclamo Soul invocando un dragon rojo el cual lanzo una fuerte llamarada quemando a las criaturas que querían atacarlos dejándolo solo restos de carbón "alguien quiere una fritura"

Todas las chicas vieron como el unicornio pudo invocar un dragon y mas aun controlar sus ataques , la mas sorprendida fue Twilight al ver un hechizo de invocación avanzado

""Muy gracioso Soul , es increíble que hayas podido invocar un dragon" dijo Twilight cuando un leve temblor sacudió la tierra " y eso que fue"

""Solo hice el aperitivo ahora viene el plato fuerte" añadió Soul al ver como una criatura gigante emergia del lago "vaya jamás pensé que existiesen cangrejos tan grandes"

""Krrrr! Finalmente llegaron aquí" exclamo aquel cangrejo gigante del porte de 1 arbol.

"Como puede existir un cangrejo gigante" dijo algo sorprendida Twilight al ver el tamaño descomunal de este

""Krrr estas asustada por el tamaño de Kancer? Krrrrarara" exclamo este haciendo temblar el suelo con sus patas

""Tu eres el causante de que el lago se esta secando" pregunto Soul desplegando su alabarda " respondeme de una vez"

""Ese cangrejo desarrollado no fue el culpable" respondió Crimson quien veía el nivel de energía gracias a su nueva fase " solo es una criatura afectada por la oscuridad de Ergoth" exclamo este subestimándolo

""Como te atreves a insultar a Kancer los hare picadillo" respondió este avalanzandose frente a Crimson"

""Aquí, viene , El caparazón parece muy fuerte, tengan cuidado" exclamo Soul esquivando la embestida del cangrejo.

""Puedo romper su caparazón con mi espada" respondió Rainbow volando encima del cangrejo para asestarle un fuerte golpe " parece ser que no es tan resistente tu coraza"

""Mi Armadura fue rota por esos niños" exclamo Kancer al ver como el golpe de Rainbow resquebrajo su caparazón"

"" Dinos quien te ordeno atacarnos y a donde se fue el agua" exclamo Crimson al ver como el cangrejo estaba ya derrotado

""Grrrh … esto es un plan de alguien que jamás alcanzaran …. Ghrrr" exclamo el cangrejo agonizante

""Aun no aprendes tu lección responde" amenazo Rainbow apuntándolo con su espada

""Grrrrh .. no te sientas feliz de haberme derrotado mi amo no se compara a mi Grrrh" exclamo Kancer expirando su ultimo aliento.

""Creo que murió , parece ser que no conseguimos ninguna información de en que parte del Nath esta Ergoth" exclamo Soul al ver a la criatura sin vida.

""Aun pienso que no tiene nada que ver con la disminución del agua …. ¡Tengo un presentimiento le habrá pasado algo a Ness" se pregunto Crimson ya que pasarían por el lugar donde esta aquel ser que menciono este

**Vaya bueno aquí el cap quise ponerle una ultilidad a pinkie y bueno le di un arma que aun no estoy seguro cuando la usara.  
Bueno aquí un sound del siguiente personaje dejen un review para ver que les pareció el cap, omiti partes de la batalla ya que 2 batallas seguidas no serian muy bueno.**

watch?v=dOKavxcUdW4


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15: Pantano del Dragon de Agua , pista hacia El Nath**

La travesia hacia el Nath proseguia para las ponys y aunque pasaron el lago rodeándolo tenían cierta sospecha de quien o que provocaba el descenso del agua de Silverland , además de que tenían que pasar por ahí para ir rumbo al Nath.

""Crees que sea , no se algo bueno ir hacia el Pantano del Dragon de Agua" pregunto Soul adelantándose junto con Crimson " por lo que se esa tal Fluttershy le teme a los dragones , y recién se recupera de lo que vio en las ruinas de tu orden"

""Tenemos que ir ya que es el camino que nos llevara rumbo al El Nath" –respondio Crimson quien aun tenia cierta nostalgia por lo que paso anteriormente " además Fluttershy debe sacar valor , si rehúye de todo lo que teme jamas lo conseguirá"

""Veo muy bien tu punto y como elemento de la armonía debe ser mas asertiva" añadió Soul dando un giro a su cabeza fijándose en las 6 ponys que estaban detrás "pero tanto como tu y yo sabemos lo que nos tocara vivir en el Nath , y un espíritu frágil como el de ella se romperá como si fuese un cristal"

""Que no te dijo Twilight , que le tengas confianza" –respondio Crimson dándole cierta mirada picara al unicornio " ustedes 2 no harian mala pareja eh"

""De que hablas Crimson , además hay cosas mas importantes y si Twilight me dijo que le tuviese confianza y eso planeo hacer"

""De acuerdo no te enfades , no puedes aceptar un simple broma , que serio eres a veces" dijo Crimson al ver la actitud de Soul " pero a veces dicen que las verdades duelen"

""Podrias dejar de estar relacionándome con Twilight y piensa mas en ti y en Applejack" respondio Soul sintiendo ya humedad en sus cascos , estaban ya cerca del pantano y esa humedad lo daba a conocer "que haras cuando todo esto termine te casaras con ella acaso"

""Bueno , yo ….. mira parece que estamos muy cerca Soul avisare a las chicas""

""No me cambies el tema que haras cuan…. Vaya se fue eso le enseñara a no meter sus cascos en la vida de otros jejeje aunque creo que fui un poco explicito en esto , matrimonio , esa palabra me suena a prisión , pero en fin"

**Unos metros atrás**

""Crimson que no estabas con Soul" pregunto Twilight

""Si , este solo quería decirles que ya estamos cerca del pantano" respondio Crimson un poco nervioso

""Crimson estas algo nervioso ocurre algo," pregunto Applejack al verlo actuar de una forma algo distraída.

""Nervioso , yo para nada , porque estaría nervioso parece que solo estoy algo distraído es todo" respondio Crimson cuando vio que Soul se detuvo en seco y este también se acerco donde el unicornio

""Ahora que le paso , el es muy cambiante" respondio Rainbow al ver como paso de estar nervioso a algo serio

""A veces es asi , pero lo hace ver algo tierno" respondio Applejack un poco sonrojada

""Bueno creo que debemos ir con ellos parece que vieron algo inusual" respondio Rarity sintiendo la humedad en el aire "este vapor arruinara mi melena"

""Chicos ocurre algo , por Equestria esto no parece un pantano" respondio sorpredida Rainbow al ver que ese pantano mas parecía un lago , con solo un estrecho camino para avanzar " no sabia que había otro lago en Silverland"

""No lo hay , como lo imagine hay una inusual acumulación de agua en el Pantano , creo que algo le sucedió a Ness" exclamo un poco pensativo Crimson

""Ness?, te refieres a Paprion el dragon guardian del aguan aquí en Silverland?. No puedo creer que aun siga con vida" exclamo Soul al oir solo relatos de este.

""Ahh" ¿Dragon de Agua? , de verdad , de verdad , de verdad? , el dragon de agua que vi en los libros era tan hermoso .No puedo esperar a verlo" respondio algo contenta Twilight.

""Shh… algo se acerca" interrumpio Rainbow al oir el crujir de una rama

""Ah, son criaturas que viven aquí. No atacan a otros fácilmente no se preocupen" añadió Crimson al ver a varias especies de seres

""Wow eso es una señal, quiero observar mas de cerca" añadio Twilight acercándose a una de las criaturas , las cuales preparaban algo en contra de la unicornio

""Cuidado Twilight" grito Soul desplegando su arma para evadir unos disparos que hicieron aquellas criaturas.

""Que? , pensé que no atacaban" respondio Rarity al ver el ataque de estas

""Como sucedió esto …..? ellos siguen ordenes de Paprion …. Realmente creo que algo le sucedió" Exclamo un poco sorprendido Crimson al ver la reaccionn de aquellos seres "Debemos ir con el"

""Pero creo que esos espiritus y hadas no nos dejaran pasar" exclamo Soul al ver como esas criaturas comenzaban a cerrarlos

""Si no nos dejan , pasar tendremos que abrirnos caminos derrotándolos" añadio Rainbow sacando su espada"

""Y aquí vamos otra vez , ven por aquí Fluttershy debemos estar cerca de ellos" dijo Spike jalando a la pegaso amarilla

""Wii que criaturas tan pequeñas" añadio Pinkie esquivando los ataques de esta ignarando que su vida estaría en peligro

""Por favor , Pinkie este no es tiempo de jugar" respondio Applejack embistiendo a una criatura que iba en contra de la pony rosa

""Mmmm a ver si hago esto" se dijo asi misma Pinkie desplegando una esencia rosada liberando de su elemento aquellas 2 armas que habían desaparecido " no sabia que pasaría eso , pero me agrada"

""Contrataque Giratorio" exclamo la pony rosa dando unas leves patadas a una de aquellos seres que iban en contra de esta , finalizando con un golpe de ambos Chakrams.

""Vaya Pinkie jamás crei que tendrías esa fuerza y esa arma, de donde la sacaste" pregunto Rarity disparando un par de flechas hacia 2 de aquellas criaturas abriéndose paso entre estas.

""Larga historia , Rarity nisiquiera estoy segura porque hice eso" respondió Pinkie un poco mareada por el ataque.

""Soul estas bien " pregunto Twilight al ver al unicornio quien tenia un dardo en una pata "todo fue mi culpa"

""No es nada , pero ten mas cuidado" respondió este aun poco dolido "tenemos que abrirnos paso a si Twilight a un lado "Espada Infini…"

""Demonios mi pata" añadió Soul al ver que esta no reaccionaba aquel dardo tenia un fuerte veneno paralizante "que mas me queda usare simple mente mi espada"

"Espiral Runica" exclamo Soul lanzando un orbe mágico frente suyo , para luego usar su espada para crear una leve explosión derrotando a varias hadas cercanas a el.

""Muevanse ya" grito Crimson interceptando mas de esas criaturas , parecían que eran infinitas ya que al derrotar a unas cuantas aparecían mas.

""Se lo que piensas Fluttershy , pero estas no son criaturas amables ya no y si no nos defendemos seremos las que perecerán" añadió Twilight lanzando un hechizo morado de su cuerno a manera de rayo.

""Tienes razón" añadió Fluttershy un poco temblorosa ya que sabia que delante estaría aquel dragon del que hablo Crimson, galopando las 6 ponys hacia el dragon quedando solo ambos sementales

""Vaya que molestos son "Corte Asura" exclamo Crimson mandando 3 golpes de su baston el cual finalizo con una leve explosión " Soul no te ves nada bien , no me digas"

""Cierra el pico , debemos darnos prisa si algo le paso a Paprion las chicas puede que estén en graves aprietos" dijo Soul con una cara algo palida " debemos seguirles el paso"" finalizo Soul alcanzando a las chicas quienes ya se habían topado con el dragon.

""Ahí esta, Ness Oh no" dijo Crimson al ver lo que el dragon estaba haciendo.

""Si no me equivoco , el dragon de agua parece estar succionando toda el agua" respondió Soul al ver como este succionaba el agua del pantano.

""El agua es vida , cuando el poder de la vida venga a mi sere mas fuerte" se decía a si mismo el dragon.

""Ness que sucedió" pregunto el semental blanco

""Crimson? . ahhhh, corre ahora , no puedo controlarme" dijo un poco dolido el dragon.

""Ness , Como….."

""No puedo mas" dijo el dragon cambiando su color de ojos de azul violeta , a rojo oscuro

""Todos Corran" grito Rainbow al ver que Paprion comenzaba a emerger del agua

""Krrrrrr. Niños insolentes , moriran por su impertinencia" exclamo Paprion cargando una llamarada azul en sus fauces  
La llamarada azul fue en contra de Twilight y Applejack quienes no les dio chance de moverse , el ataque era mas que mortífero pocisionandose Soul en frente del ataque y las 2 ponys resultando un tanto herido.

""Soul , porque hiciste eso" pregunto Twilight cogiendo el cuerpo de este , mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse "muchas gracias , pero estas herido dejame encárgame"

""No Twilight , seras fuerte pero no tienes ciertos hechizo bajo el casco" dijo Soul con una leve sonrisa.

""Como querías Crimson , ahora veras mi verdadero potencial" añadió el unicornio curándose del ataque en su pata y pecho " Ahora soy un Aegis , un caballero de la Tempestad"

""El cristal de Luz de Soul emitió un brillo intenso cambiando la espada de este en un poderoso y ostentoso escudo,y una nuevo traje rodeado de gemas azules todas las chicas volvieron a estar impresionada al ver que Soul tenia un nuevo poder y una nueva arma.

""Lo siento , Paprion , ¡Soul ataca a la cabeza es su punto débil" exclamo el semental blanco dirigiendo al unicornio para que atacase , Crimson quiso evitar atacar a su antiguo amigo aquel dragon.

""Que tengas otra arma no te hara sobrevivir a esto" añadió el dragon dándole un coletazo al unicornio el cual esquivo con facilidad " como hiciste eso"

""Es algo sencillo , pero creo que es hora de decir adiós" añadió Soul sacando una espada de su escudo centrando una corriente de magia dentro de esta " Llamarada"

Soul ejecuto un poderoso golpe que iba atravesando el cuerpo del dragon hasta dejarle un profundo corte , parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada , pero …


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16 : Caballero Aegis , el dragon terrestre**

El corte efectuado por Soul rompió las duras escamas de Paprion logrando causarle una herida profunda , las chicas y Crimson se preguntaba el porque no uso ese poder en las ruinas contra Canis , aunque nadie sabia el porque se alegraban de haber derrotado a ese dragon.

""Soul…. Gracias por detenerme"-dijo el dragon herido en el piso derramando sangre por la abertura de la herida.

""¿Por qué nos atacaste?" pregunto Crimson al dragon quien yacia herido en el suelo

""Mientras mas tiempo me lleva detener aquellos que atacan tierra de plata necesitaba mas poder, de esa manera algún poder siniestro se filtro en mi mente" dijo el dragon tratando de pararse

""Alto la herida es profunda, !Necesitamos curarla ahora!" dijo Twilight al ver el profundo corte en el pecho de la criatura.

""Esa…Esa fuerza me volvió malo… Y finalmente….El guardian del agua de Tierra de Plata yo….. arruine lo que debía proteger….. exclamo agonizante Paprion

""No … Ness apresuremos a curarlo" dijo Crimson al ver como agonizaba su amigo.

""No…Si queremos salvar tierra de plata debemos dejar ir la fuente de vida que he succionado ….. Es una pena pero debo decir adiós …..Crimson por favor toma venganza…. Por mi" exclamo el dragon dándolo su ultimo suspiro de vida

""No puedo creerlo como pudo…. Ness…..Ness" dijo Crimson al ver como una energía irradiaba del cadáver del dragon restaurando el agua en Silverland.

""Se que estas triste pero debemos deprimirnos por eso Crimson" dijo Soul poniéndole un casco en el hombre del semental blanco.

""Si, tenemos que aferrarnos al ultimo deseo de Ness… De ese modo Ness descansara en paz" respondio Applejack abrazando a su pony blanco.

""De acuerdo, detengamos los lamentos. Si eres un guerrero …. El dolor es otra prueba que nos hace mas …fuertes" añadió Rainbow al intentar ocultar tristeza.

""Tienes razón …. No podemos deprimirnos asi Debemos….. Debemos" dijo Crimson pero un fuerte temblor los hizo caer:

""Y ahora que" pregunto Rarity.

Cuando de entre el suelo salio otro dragon de apariencia similar a la de una serpiente , de color marron y 3 cuernos prominentes al ver muerto al otro dragon embistió con fuerza al pony mas cercano al cuerpo de este que era Crimson. El cual arrojo a Applejack para que evitase la

""Llegue tarde , Paprion …no" dijo el dragon al ver al causante de la muerte de su compañero"

""Yo Drake , dragon de la tierra y guardian del fuego en Silverland los matare , es lo minino que puedo hacer para que Paprion descanse en paz" dijo eufórico el otro dragon fijando su mirada en el asesino de Paprion.  
""Twilight aléjate , ve con las chicas , parece ser que tendre que eliminar a otro dragon" dijo Soul empuñando su espada y Escudo "pero escucha Drake solo un minuto estamos buscando al responsable de esto "

""Responsable? , tu fuiste quien mato a mi amigo Ness" respondio Drake lanzando una llamarada roja a Soul quien se cubrió con su escudo " no tengo nada que hablar con el enemigo de Ness"

""Auch… parece ser que Drake vino , pero porque abandono su lugar de protección" respondio Crimson levantándose de los escombros de varios arboles caído por acción del ataque "parece ser que tendremos que hacerle entender que esta equivocado"

""Pero como haras eso Crimson" pregunto Rainbow quien veía como Soul comenza a luchar contra ese dragon

""No parece ser un mal dragon , si yo puedo hablarle tal vez se tranquilice" respondio Fluttershy , dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas ya que esta le tiene miedo a los dragones.

""Fluttershy parece que perdiste el miedo a los dragones" pregunto Pinkie algo sorprendida "como paso eso"

""Veran , seria algo difícil de explicar" dijo un poco timida Fluttershy "pero paso algo extraño cerca del Lago Misterioso"

**Flasback de Fluttershy**

La batalla un poco corta entre Cancer y Rainbow , quien despedazo la coraza de este , la pegaso observaba temblorosa la brutalidad de aquel cangrejo quería impedir que lo dañasen , pero no tenia el valor , ni la fuerza para hacerlo y aqunque este era una criatura oscura , no podía evitar sentir pena por Kancer.  
Cuando un extraño objeto capto su atención , era una especie de Flor de Cristal , la cual no le parecía rara , ya que cuando era potrilla vio varias de estas en su antigua ciudad.

""Es una Flor del Tiempo" se dijo asi misma Fluttershy alejándose un poco del grupo "pero parece que lleva un fragmento del pasado, si pudiese usar mi aura … tal vez vea lo que tiene guardado en su interior"

La pegaso amarilla toco aquella extraña flor cristalina llamando una leve energía celeste en su pata , logrando ver en su mente lo que tenia esta guardada

**Fragmento de la Flor Del Tiempo**

""Pegaso que te hace venir por este lugar" exclamaron Paprion y Drake quienes habían ido a resguardar el lago

""Vine para cruzarlo debo ir a Orbis de inmediato" respondio un pegaso que le resulto familiar a Fluttershy , era aquel mismo pegaso que la salvo de aquel grifo hace días.

""Y crees que dejaremos pasar a alguien como tu manchado por el poder de la oscuridad" respondio Paprion "contaminaras la pureza del agua en Silverland"

""Bla , bla , bla es cierto que estoy manchado , pero aun mi corazón es fiel a la luz" respondio Phantom con un tono algo heroico y arrogante "no quiero lastimarlos asi que me dejaran seguir mi camino"

""Asi que el pony tiene agallas" respondio Drake alzándose frente a este "Paprion déjame darle una lección de humildad al pegaso"

""Has lo que quieras , pero no lo mates" respondio Paprion examinando la energía que emanaba Phantom  
""No me matara , no soy tan débil y tampoco te matare Drake , pero si gano me dejaras pasar sin chistar" respondio Phamton sacando su gladius "intentare no usar mucho el filo de mi arma"

""Usa el filo que quieras , mis escamas son mas duras que el diamante será imposible que las rompas con esa espadita tuya" respondio Drake haciendo alarde de sus relucientes escamas

""Y luego me dicen presumido, como quiera serpiente terrestre , usare un arma adicional" añadió Phanton liberando un brillo de un cristal morado oscuro que colgaba de su cuello separando de su arma una especie de lanza que empuño en su otra pata " conoce la Sleaghgrim la segunda forma de mi espada Gladius"

""Y ahora como te moveras no puedes usar 2 patas" respondio Drake olvidando que este era un pegaso

""Creo que olvidaste que soy un pegaso , para ser un dragon milenario eres algo tonto" respondio Phantom alzándose con sus alas sobre el dragon "comenzare yo "**Ataque Salvaje" **

Phantom golpea el pecho de Drake con su lanza para luego finalizar con su espada en llamas , pero este ataque fue inútil contra Drake , el dragon tenia razón su coraza era tan dura como el diamante.

""Creo que te subestime dragoncito" añadió Phantom al ver que Drake no se inmuto con su ataque "pero creo que hable demasiado rápido"

""Imposible , como …. Como pudiste haber dañado una de mis escamas" respondio Drake al ver como se formaba una grieta en una de sus escamas " ahora probaras la ira de Drake"

""Llamarada Infiernal" exclamo Drake lanzando unas flamas rojas que iban en contra del pegaso celeste

""Phantom eludio el ataque en gran parte , la velocidad empleada por el dragon casi lo atrapa por completo con ese ataque , aunque Phantom no quería lastimar al dragon este al lastimarlo , despertó su modo de batalla quien solo utiliza contra enemigos malignos"

""Esa presencia , la reconozco Drake cuidado ese pegaso no es un pony normal" advirtió Paprion al ver como Phantom emanaba un aura morada oscura.

""Como que este pony no es alguien normal" respondio Drake cuando Phantom lanzo otro ataque de su Sleaghgrim "Esa presencia acaso eres…."

""**Combo Castigador" **exclamo Phantom el cual tenia una mirada distinta sus ojos habían cambiado de color azul a un blanco grisaseo , golpeando con 4 golpes de su lanza la cual estaba rodeada de la misma aura de la que Phantom se hallaba rodeado su cuerpo , logrando causar daño a la escamas de Drake finalizando con un torrente de energía que no fue dado al dragon.

""Dash? , eres tu" pregunto Paprion al ver que el pegaso no finalizo su ataque

""Que se siente haber enfrentado a una leyenda, Drake sigues siendo tan impulsivo y lento" respondió Phantom volviendo su arma a la normalidad "vaya por fin me recuerdas Paprion"

""Que bueno verte , pero no se suponía que como decirlo deberías estar muerto , han pasado 1500 años" pregunto Drake reincorporándose del ataque "aunque era claro tu presencia pero tienes un lado de oscuridad porque"

""Larga historia , pero que hacen aquí en el lago no deberían estar en el pantano y las montañas" pregunto Phantom a ambos dragones " siguen descuidando sus responsabilidades como cuando eran pequeños"

""No es eso sentimos una presencia maligna en las cercanías y decidimos venir , pero parece que esta se adelanto" añadió Paprion con una cara preocupada "espero que los caballeros de plata se hagan cargo de eso"

""Los ayudaría , pero no tengo tiempo debo ir a la frontera de El Nath" respondió Phanton despidiéndose de ambos dragones " se me olvidaba muy pronto vendrán un grupo de ponys , por favor no sean tan duros con ellos"

""De acuerdo , pero porque tanto interés en que no los lastimemos" pregunto Paprion al pegaso celeste

""Digamos que me serán de ayuda en algún momento, espero que cumplan con su deber de cuidar Silverland" añadió Phantom galopando hacia el lado de este de Equestria.

""Lo prometemos ningún ser maligno atacara Silverland sin antes enfrentarse a nosotros" rugio Drake como señal de despedida para Phantom.

**Fin del Recuerdo de la Flor  
**  
""Y que fue eso , aunque tuve la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a ese pegaso , Dash? Acaso Rainbow será familiar suyo" se preguntaba Fluttershy mientras veía como esa escena le doy algo de valor si llegase a encontrar con aquellos dragones

**Fin del Flashback**

""Vaya que interesante anécdota , pero eso significa que" dijo Crimson volteando hacia donde se hallaba Soul y Drake , Soul ya había gastado mucha magia al usar el ataque mas poderoso que tenia como caballero Aegis , pero aun no sucumbía ante el cansancio.

""Terminemos esto de una buena vez" **Llamarada" **grito Soul cargando en su espada una concentración de energía mágica

Pero antes de que ejecutase su ataque Fluttershy volo haci el impidiéndole atacar, el dragon la vio, quiso atacarla pero no podía sentía una nobleza en su corazón razón por la cual se detuvo

""Drake , puedes escucharme por favor" dijo Fluttershy con una dulce voz " Ness no murió por causa nuestra , El cometió Suicidio por el bien de Silverland

""Que es lo que dices pegaso…. Explicate" respondió Drake un poco mas calmado.

""Lo que paso ….. fue….." dijo Fluttershy explicándole lo que dijo Ness antes de morir llegando a razonar con el otro dragon "y eso ocurrió espero nos disculpes"

""Ok… eso me suena a algo que el hubiese mucho haberlos malentendido Ponys ,pero alguien dijo que alguien iba a asesinar a Ness, Asi que vine para aquí y al ver el cuerpo de mi amigo estaba tan furioso al saber que Ness había muerto sin poder yo hacer nada , lo cual me llevo la decisión de atacar" respondió Drake al oir los argumentos de Fluttershy.

""El debe estar detrás de todo esto, ¡Dinos sabes algo de el!" Pregunto Soul

""No lo conozco… pero ¿Crimson. Tenia un aura similar a la tuya…." Respondió Drake al ver la esencia de Crimson

""Similar… a mi ¿que?" se pregunto extrañado Crimson  
""El poder dentro de tu cuerpo,¿ No es de los caballeros de plata?"

""Si. Pero estoy seguro que soy el único sobreviviente de los Caballeros de Plata .. no puede haber otro" respondió Crimson al oir lo que dijo el dragon.

""No , Definitivamente era un aura de los caballeros de plata .La fuerza única…. Pero no era como tu energía positiva .Era como una espesa obscuridad , como niebla…" dijo Drake quien cedió el paso a los ponys

""¿Sera posible? ¿No puede ser?..." se dijo asi mismo Crimson algo conmocionado "si es el lo que nos espera será algo duro"

""Por favor jóvenes ponys , venguen a Paprion en mi nombre" respondió Drake despidiendo a los ponys aun con algo de tristeza por el deceso de su amigo

"Muy bien hecho Fluttershy , evitaste un derramamiento de sangre" dijo algo contenta Twilight

""Si , querida eso fue valeroso estoy muy orgullosa de ti" respondió Rarity al ver como esta hablo con el dragon

""Gracias amigas , pero fue gracias a esa vision que tuve" añadió Fluttershy un poco apenada.

""Bueno solo nos toca un lugar mas antes de llegar a la playa de Equestria y dirigirnos a El Nath" añadió Soul quien iba un poco adelantado junto con Crimson "Gracias por ayudar Fluttershy si no hubieses intervenido tal vez hubiese perdido la pelea"

""Soul por que no usaste esa fuerza en la ruina de los caballeros de plata" pregunto Twilight " acaso hay hechizos que me estas ocultando"

Twilight se dirige a perseguir a Soul quien le siguió el juego aduciendo que seria bueno relajarse un poco, logrando detenerse chochando con Twilight quien cayo encima de el , estando sus rostros a solo centímetros

"Twilight , me aplastas " respondió este un poco sonrojado

"Lo siento pero tienes mas hechizos cierto" dijo Twilight parandose del cuerpo de Soul preguntando insistentemente la unicornio "podrías enseñarme unos"

"Bueno lo pensare" dijo Soul con algo de nerviosismo " pero no vuelvas hacer eso"

**Bueno que les pareció el cap , es posible que no actualize el viernes por el 21/12/12 ademas que no tendre electricidad jejeje , pero el lunes si sobrevivimos saco el siguiente cap**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 17: Busqueda del traidor ,las intenciones de Ergoth**

Despues de razonar con Drake el grupo partio a lo que seria la frontera de Equestria , la cual era separada por un corto mar del otro lado estaría El Nath un continente frio del cual solo los mas fuertes viven alii , morada de aquel grifo Ergoth.

""Dirigiendose para el mar , los ponys divisaron a lo lejos una especie de fuerte del cual ni Crimson , ni Soul sabían que existía curiosamente ambos se preguntaron quien podía residir en tal lugar"

""Crimson habias visto este fuerte antes" pregunto Soul al pony blanco

""Para nada , pero siento una presencia familiar , además que es casi obligatorio que debemos pasar por ahí si queremos llegar al Nath" respondio Crimson quien tenia sospechas de quien reside en ese fuerte .

""Debemos estar mas que alerta si queremos pasar por ahí , cada uno se encargara de proteger a los elementos" añadió Soul quien también sospechaba que les aguardaria mas adelante

""Ire con Rarity , Rainbow y Pinkie Pie" exclamo Soul quien aun se sentía algo confundido por lo que paso con Twilight

"Y porque no vas tu con Twilight , además bien que te gustaría no compañero" pregunto algo suspicaz Crimson

"Ahora de que me hablas" respondio algo nervio Soul "ya te dije que ella no me interesa solo es mi amiga nada mas"

""Si , como no y porque reaccionaste de esa manera cuando casualmente ella cayo encima de ti" pregunto nuevamente Crimson

""Bueno , ya basta de preguntas y porque tanto interés en que si me interesa Twilight o no" exclamo Soul un poco molesto "deberías estar mas pendiente de Applejack no crees?"

"Sip, pero no te molestes lo digo de buena manera , además harian una buena pareja" respondio Crimson quien percibio ya una energía similar proveniente cerca del fuerte:

**El Nath**

En una recamara de un castillo se hallaba un grifo negro sentado en un trono rojo decorado con varias gemas de colores y 4 grifos lo rodeaban , estos tenían una especie de ropaje oscuro , del cual emanaba una energía negativa.

""Señor parece ser que los elementos de la armonía viene para el Nath" exclamo un grifo de color pardo claron y garras doradas

""Alguien derroto a Tempest en Ponyville y a Canis en Silverland" añadió otro de los grifos ahí presentes

""Por lo que nos informaron un caballero de plata y un caballero mágico acompañan a los elementos , sin mencionar que estas no están tan desprotegidas como suponíamos" finalizo otro grifo de entre los 5 presentes.

""Asi que las ordenes se levantaron , pero que harán ellos solos , aun con los elementos de la armonía si logro poseer la piedra del alma no habrá ser vivo que se me oponga" dijo siniestramente Ergoth mientras daba unas ordenes a los grifos presentes.

""Valefor , Crocell vayan a la entrada del continente y reciban a los futuros invitados" añadió Ergoth quien tenia en una de sus garras un cristal similar a los de Soul y Crimson "no pudo enfrentarme solo ese estúpido pegaso me pregunto si esta ahora mismo en el infierno"

**Silverland –Equestria**

  
""Chicas tengo un mal presentimiento de esto , percibo una energía negativa" respondio Rainbow percibiendo también esa energía oscura

"" Yo igual , y esto que no tengo sentidos tan desarrollados como los usados en las 3 ordenes" añadió Rarity seguida de Spike

""Crimson porque tienes esa cara" pregunto Applejack acercándose al semental quien veía que de la puerta del fuerte salía un pony gris de crin negra quien Crimson reconocio.

""DarkHearth ¡ Imposible" añadió Crimson al ver a otro caballero de plata frente a el

""Todos los caballeros de plata debían haber muerto ese dia" … parece que se olvidaron de ti" añadió el pony gris al ver frente suyo a Crimson.

"" Que es lo dijiste DarkHearth , todos los caballeros en un dia" exclamo sorprendido Crimson

""Jajaja… Claro que si… Si son débiles …tan débiles" dijo DarkHearth al ver lo conmocionado que estaba Crimson.

""Que estas diciendo? ¿Qué sucedió con el juramento de proteger tierra de plata juntos?" respondio atonito Crimson

""Eso no cambia el hecho de que haya prometido proteger Tierra de Plata, pero debi usar la debilidad para hacerme mas fuerte" respondio el pony gris mientras veía que tras de Crimson estaban un grupo de ponys "La debilidad esta ligada a las raíces de mi fuerza".Puedes sentirlo? Ese fuerte poder de oscuridad es lo que Silverland necesita unete a mi Crimson y juntos dominaremos Silverland"

""!Maldicion! , no puedo …. No te llamare lider nunca mas, esa fue la razon por la cual traicionaste a los caballeros de plata y pusiste a Silverland en peligro . Te castigare en nombre de los caballeros de plata" exclamo Crimson sacando su baculo para atacar a DarkHearth

""Es por eso que eres un niño , ¡Vamos! .!Sentiras dolor hasta despues de la muerte! " dijo Dark elevando su chii de color morado.

""Me encargare de ti y tomare venganza por mis compañeros " dijo Crimson cogiendo su baculo para un ataque " Corte Asura"

Crimson se avalanzo con su baculo hacia Dark golpeandolo con 3 golpes cortantes los cuales fueron neutralizados por el casco del pony gris , para luego ser la energia devuelta en forma de meteoros negros

""Que fue lo que hiciste" dijo Crimson siendo alcanzado por varios meteoros , mientras Soul cubrio a su compañero con su escudo " Soul no interfieras yo mismo me encargare de ese traidor"

""Somos un equipo amigo y no te dejaremos solo no es asi" dijo Soul mientras que Rainbow lanzo una especie de llamarada roja desde su espada y Twilight lanzo un relampago hacia aquel pony gris.

""Asi que traistes refuerzos , pero eso no te sera util me encargare de eliminarlos" dijo DarkHearth cargando en su tonfa su chii logrando crear una esfera que fue en contra de Soul y Crimson

""Eso no funcionara , listo Soul " añadio Crimson elevando su chii mientras que el unicornio creaba una runa magica cerca suyo lo cual proporcionaria un escudo temporal el cual tambien serviria de ataque

""Un caballero Aegis , crei que tu estupida orden habia desaparecido" dijo Dark al reconocer el aura que emanaba Soul Blade

""Creo que te equivocaste DarkHearth y para traer paz a Silverland te derrotaremos" añadio Soul reuniendo todo su poder magico en su espada .

""Llamarada" exclamo Soul lanzando un torrente de luz hacia Dark quien no pudo frenar el ataque lastimándolo seriamente .

""Ahora que estas herido no puedes usar tu chií , ríndete Dark y seras entregado a Canterlot" dijo Crimson quien veía como este se recuperaba del ataque de Soul.

""Como pudo pararse ante mi mas fuerte técnica" se dijo asi mismo Soul ya que gasto mucha energía para la técnica

""Esto no tiene sentido , el ataque de Soul debió haberlo derrotado , pero se levanta como si nada le hubiese dañado" dijo Twilight al lado de las demás ponys .

""Chico tonto , recuerdas este chií" añadió DarkHearth elevando su chií de color morado " poseo la llamarada demoniaca ningún ataque mágico y encima de luz puede afectarme gastaste tus energía vanamente unicornio y eso lo pagaras caro" dijo Dark galopando velozmente hacia Soul asestándole 5 golpes de sus tonfas.

""Soul , demonios , toma esto " Tecnica del Loto Blanco" Crimson giro hacia DarkHearth golpeando con sus cascos el arma de este en un vano esfuerzo de herirlo cuando fue cogido de una pata y arrojado contra Soul.

""No me quedare de cascos cruzados" añadió Applejack al ver como ambos sementales no podían contra aquel otro pony

""Golpe trasero del Dragon" exclamo Applejack galopando hacia Dark lograndole asestarle un par de golpes de sus cascos traseros al pony gris ya que este no se percato del movimiento de Applejack logrando dañarlo.

""Vaya Applejack logro lastimarlo y yo aquí sin hacer nada que estoy esperando" se dijo asi misma Rainbow disponiendose a atacar cuando fue parada por Twilight "porque me detienes"

""Rainbow recuerdas lo que dijo Dark nuestros ataques no le haran daño y lo que he estado viendo es que tus ataques llevan algo de magia al usarlo aunque no estoy segura como lo haces" dijo Twilight al recordar las tecnicas de esta.

""Demonios , y ahora quien eres tu" dijo Dark levantandose del suelo donde habia caido presa del ataque " oh esa mirada la recuerdo bien , tus ojos me recuerdan a … esa cutie mark sera acaso que…

""Estas bien Crimson" dijo Applejack acercandose a los 2 sementales que estaban en el suelo

""Si , solo unos golpes pero es muy arriesgado que estes aquí" dijo el semental blanco ayudando a levantar a Soul

""Lo se pero tengo un as bajo el casco , lo aprendi con solo verlo" dijo Applejack centrando su chii en sus 2 patas delanteras " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos"

Applejack centro una gran energia de chii en ambos cascos formando 2 esferas que fueron lanzadas hacia Dark inmovilizandolo para asestarle un golpe definitivo caendo este herido por aquel ataque

""Lo derroto y lo mas extraño fue que uso de otra manera la tecnica de Crimson" dijo Soul al ver tirado al pony gris en el suelo

""Whoa… Creen que me han derrotado" añadio DarkHearth recuperado del daño

""Desearia que tuviesemos un poco mas de poder" añadio Crimson al ver que Dark estaba a otro nivel mas elevado

""Recuerdas el poder que derroto a Canis, puedes tomar nuestros poderes y usarlos" añadio Soul al ver que si confrontaban a Dark de esa manera seria un circulo vicioso

""Entonces Crimson … toma esto son nuestros ultimos poderes" añadio Twilight lanzandole un rayo lila a Crimson

""Yo tambien te apoyare, toma el poder del caballero Aegis" añadio Soul haciendo lo mismo que Twilight

""Depende de ti" añadio Applejack cediendole su chii al semental blanco

""Gracias…. DarkHearth terminare con esto de una vez …. Esto es " Camino Asura" grito Crimson golpeando con el filo de su baculo el cuerpo de Dark finalizando en una leve explosion.

""De ninguna manera .Señor Oscuro dame tus poderes" dijo agonizante Dark

""Ni siquiera puedes ganar tiempo.. no te necesito mas" dijo una voz poderosa cerca a los ponys

""Por favor…. " suplicaba agonizante Dark

"Las herramientas inutiles estan destinadas a ser eliminadas, vete al averno " dijo la voz saliendo un rayo oscuro del cielo desapareciendo el cuerpo de Dark

""Este es? , No ¿Ergoth?" se dijo asi misma Rainbow

""Ese poder es de Ergoth"" pregunto Crimson al sentir una poder casi ilimitado

""No se parece al poder de Ergoth. Siento una fuerza mas oscura aun" dijo Soul al sentir como esa energia se desvanecia

""Escucha no se quien eres pero peleare con el honor del ultimo caballero de plata" dijo Crimson el voz alta

""Nosotros estaremos apoyandote estamos juntos en esto" dijo Twilight chocando cascos con todos los presentes

""Ahora nuestro destino El Nath, debemos estar preparados no se sabe que clase de peligros nos aguardan en aquel nuevo mundo" dijo Soul descansando un poco por gastar su energia magica"

**Para empezar me demore mucho en colocar el cap y no pude hacerlo mas largo ya que seria algo monotono las peleas y aunque este sea un fic shonen podria aburrir un poquito es por eso que lo hice corto , a partir del siguiente cap seran mas largos , demas decir que las batallas seran mas detallas y el gore se hara algo presente bueno les dejo 2 sonidos del siguiente personaje en aparecer adivinen quien sera**

watch?v=-wkcE_i2BXI

watch?v=3I5F2aHVCZY

bueno eso es todo y hasta el siguiente cap gracias


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 18: Tomando un nuevo rumbo ,el asesino oscuro**

Despues de reunir sus fuerza para derrotar al caballero de plata DarkHearth el grupo de ponys libero a Silverland de aquel poder oscuro percibendo un poder mucho mayor al de Ergoth , de quien andaban en su búsqueda , llegando ya a las orillas del mar.

""Llegamos este es el limite de Equestria , de haya hacia el horizonte debe estar El Nath" dijo Crimson señalando el basto horizonte "el verdadero desafio recién empezara"

""Lo sabemos , Crimson pero creo que debemos acampar , para empezar es algo tarde y estamos agotadas" respondio Applejack al dar parte de su fuerza para derrotar al antiguo maestro de este

""Que cansado fue eso sentí como si hubiese corrido varias millas" dijo Pinkie agitada y algo cansada

""Fue algo agotador , pero aun no estoy segura si eso era necesario" exclamo Rarity la cual también tenia síntomas de cansancio.

""A que te refieres Rarity" pregunto Rainbow Dash

""Es simple pudimos derrotar a Dark porque solo era uno, en cambio si hubiesen sido mas la cosas hubiesen sido diferentes" añadió la unicornio blanca

""Creo que tienes algo de razón , al dar nuestras fuerza a Crimson nos expusimos a un ataque externo si hubiese habido, desde cuando eres tan centrada Rarity" añadió Rainbow al ver como había analizado la situación Rarity

******Mientras tanto**

""Vaya fue algo agotador darte parte de mi fuerza Crimson" decía Soul mientras preparaba una fogata ya que era algo tarde y la mayoría se hallaba cansado

""Lo se pero que haremos cuando enfrentemos a Ergoth , la verdad es que dudo que aun con nuestras fuerzas podramos derrotarlo" dijo algo pensativo Crimson

""Ese tono de voz tuyo me suena a que estas preocupado por Applejack, teme que algo pueda pasarle cuando batallemos por el Nath" dijo Soul acomodando unos leños para la fogata

""Si, la verdad si ella es la pony que amo y si algo le pasa nunca me lo perdonaría" se dijo algo apagado Crimson

"""Te comprendo si algo le pasa a Twilight tampoco me lo perdonaría , y no es que me guste solo es si alguna de ellas resultase ilesa o en el peor de los casos muertas , los elementos ya no servirían y esto expondría a un mal mucho mayor para Equestria" dijo Soul prendiendo una fogata para pasar cerca al mar la noche

""Debemos derrotarlo a Ergoth nosotros mismos" dijo Crimson incendiando accidentalmente con su chií parte del pasto

""Quieren derrotar a Ergoth , asi que ustedes son de Equestria" dijo una voz un poco suave en los alrededores

""Quien eres , muéstrate de una vez" dijo Crimson quien no sabia de donde provenia la voz  
""Estoy detrás de ti" dijo un pegaso azul claro y de crin blanca quien tenia una cutie mark similar a 3 dagas que giraban en sentido del reloj "vaya los caballeros de plata de Equestria no son tan rapidos como pensé"

""Esa marca, eres acaso de la única orden de protectores de El Nath" pregunto Soul al ver que este tenia un traje algo estropeado como si hubiese batallado , los bordados livianos del traje los había visto antes

""Si déjenme presentarme soy Silver Cross , un Asesino de la Cruz de Plata del Nath" dijo el pegaso azul

""Por lo que se los asesinos de las Cruz de Plata no se muestran casi ante otros ponys" dijo Soul al ver porque este se presento ante ellos "dinos por qué te presentaste y porque estas aquí"

""Lastimosamente necesito ayuda y si la compañía de otros pony me resulta un tanto molesta pero , yo solo no pude contra Ergoth y siendo uno de los últimos protectores del el Nath vine a Equestria a pedir ayuda a las 3 ordenes que rigen aquí" dijo Silver un poco frio y distante con sus palabras

""Tienes suerte en cierta parte nosotros somos los últimos caballeros mágicos y de plata que aun viven" dijo Soul quien al decir esto molesto a Crimson ya que aun le dolia la perdida de sus camaradas

""Si eso es cierto quienes son ellas" pregunto Silver señalando a un grupo de ponys que descansaban en el prado sin percatarse de su presencia

""Son …." Dijo Crimson cuando inesperadamente Pinkie se puso en medio de ambos pony para ver de cerca al nuevo invitado

"Hola soy Pinkie Pie , eres nuevo no es asi y por que nos veias mientras batallábamos contra Dark, meh eso no es importarte quieres ser mi amigo , cuéntame algo de ti" dijo Pinkie rápidamente al ver al nuevo pegaso que estaba junto con Soul y Crimson

""Como supo esa pony que los observaba" se dijo asi mismo Silver Cross ya que era el muy silencioso en esos sentidos "bueno Pinkie cierto, no me interesa hacer amistades solo estoy aquí porque necesito ayuda para derrotar a Ergoth" finalizo secamente Silver dejando un poco triste y atónita a la pony rosa

""Pinkie es mejor que vayas con las demás, tenemos que hablar algo mas con el nuevo visitante" dijo Soul al ver que estaba triste al ser rechazada sus buenos gestos por el pegaso

""Esta bien" dijo Pinkie con la cabeza algo bajo yendo junto con las demás "que estoy haciendo no me rendiré hare que ese nuevo pegaso sea uno de mis amigos es una Pinkie Promise" exclamo la pony rosa un tanto decidida

""Haci que eso paso" dijo Soul al oir lo que relato Silver "tu también tenias un cristal elemental pero Ergoth lo tiene"

""Si ese miserable me arrebato el cristal de viento cuanto batallaba con 2 de sus generales, me distraje un momento y aprovecho para atacarme a traición dejándome herido" dijo Silver haciendo un poco de rabia ya que no pudo ganarle ni siquiera a 1 de aquellos generales

""El cristal de viento, mmm oi rumores sobre esa gema si mal no me equivoco llega a ser la 3era gema elemental superior al trueno y a la tierra" añadió Soul quien había oido mucho sobre el tema.

""La gema de fuego yo la poseo y la de la luz Soul la tiene" dijo Crimson mostrando aquel cristal rojo sangre el cual contenia una flama viva en su interior

""Si son los que me dijeron me gustaría probar la fuerza de ambos , estoy seguro que serán una buena practica" dijo Silver con una leve sonrisa en el rostro  
""Lo haremos justo no usaremos ni nuestra 2da y 3era fase, ya que el cristal tuyo no esta" exclamo Crimson un poco contento por enfrentar a otro pony quien parecía un digno rival "además tiempo que no uso varis técnicas básicas"

""Pero hoy no, gastamos demasiada energía para derrotar a Dark y además es algo tarde" dijo Soul quien ya tenia todo listo para la fogata "mañana si quieres mediremos fuerzas , ya que jamas tuve el placer de ver que tan veloces son los asesinos de la cruz de plata"

""Me parece bien entonces esperare " dijo Silver estirando sus alas para retirarse

""Espera , por que no te quedas aquí además de que seras un aliado en nuestra batalla contra Ergoth" dijo Soul poniendo su casco en el lomo de este "descansa aquí Silver ya que lo necesitaras mañana ya que te enfrentaras a mi un caballero Aegis"

""No me subestimes además prefiero la soledad del bosque a estar rodeado de ponys que rompen la calma con sus estrépitas voces" dijo Silver volando haciendo el bosque siendo detenido por una pegaso celeste que se interpuso en su camino.

""Y tu a donde crees que vas" pregunto Rainbow al ver que aquel otro pegaso :

""Aun sitio lejos del bullicio que realizaran" dijo Silver haciendo a un lado a Rainbow

""Es Silver, es algo solitario pero no creo que sea un mal pony" dijo Pinkie desde el suelo intentando ser cortez con aquel pegaso tal vez asi el tambien sea amable

""Como supo mi nombre ni siquiera estaba alli cuando cuando me presente , pero igual" se dijo asi mismo Silver " haste a un lado si no quieres salir herida"

""Encima te atreves a amenazarme" dijo Rainbow un poco molesta tratando de enseñarle modales a ese pegaso.

""Rainbow tu empezaste para que lo detienes el solo quiso irse y te pones en medio de su camino" dijo Rarity al ver lo que hizo su compañera

""Bueno y de que hablaron con ese pegaso" pregunto Twilight reuniendose con los chicos

""El tambien pertenece a una orden , pero es de Equestria el viene del El Nath y practicamente su orden es de asesinos estara de nuestro lado en la batalla contra Ergoth" dijo Soul sentado ya cerca a la fogata

""Si es un asesino como tu dices como puedes confiar en el tan facilmente" pregunto Twilight

""La orden de la que que proviene se les nombra asesinos a los guerreros mas fuertes y veloces de ahí , su velocidad es mortal y la destreza en sus golpes lo hacen casi invulnerable" dijo Soul dando un respiro "ademas es algo joven tendra la edad de Pinkie mas o menos"

""Tampoco soy tan joven" dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo el dialogo "solo me llevan 1 año de ventaja"

Terminada la conversacion Crimson apago la fogata ya que las chicas empezaron a tener sueño al igual que el solo viendo a aquel pegaso sentado en un arbol viendo la belleza de la luna

**Medianoche**

Todos dormian comodamente salvo Soul quien se movia de un lado para otro ya que tenia un mal sueño que mas que eso era una terrible pesadilla.

**Sueño de Soul Blade**

""Eh , donde estoy que es lo que ha pasado" se decia asi mismo el unicornio caminando entre las ruinas de un pueblo "espera esto es Ponyville pero que fue lo que ocurrio"

Soul veia lo destrozado del pueblo , las casas quemadas , varios ponys asesinados y cuya sangre corria como un rio por los cascos de este , Soul seguia viendo todo esto impresionado por lo duro que era ver escenas asi aun siendo un caballero magico esas imágenes que pasaban por su mente lo aturdian cuando diviso a alguien familiar

""Vengare la muerte de Applejack y sus amigas lo juro" dijo un semental blanco de crin roja a un alicornio el cual se ocultaba con un extraño ropaje

"Crimson? , se dijo asi mismo Soul acercandose hacia donde estaba ambos seres ,

""Mortal , que haras tu solo , tus amigos no pudieron conmigo y los elementos de la armonia fueron destruidos tu solo no significas nisiquiera un reto para mi" dijo aquel alicornio alzando sus alas para crear un ataque

""Eso lo veremos " Camino Asu….." dijo Crimson pero fue atravesado por el pecho por un unicornio a aquien Soul conocia muy bien ya que era el "Soul… porque"

""El semental blanco se desplomo producto de la estocada con la muerte de Crimson habia terminado la resistencia de Equestria los elementos no existen mas y tanto el como otro pony estaban siendo manipulados por aquel ser

"No eso no puede ser posible , no! Calma esto es solo un sueño es producto de mi imaginacion" se dijo asi mismo Soul un poco palido

""No solo es un sueño , es un futuro proximo si los elementos de la armonia confrontan a Ergoth" dijo una voz majestuosa la cual Soul habia escuchado antes o tal vez era un deja vu " como que si los elementos confrontan a Ergoth"

""En ese futuro encuentro la bondad y la risa se extinguiran y los elementos de la armonia sera inutilizados ya que no estaran completos y el despertar de aquel alicornio sumira a Equestria a la eterna oscuridad" dijo la voz advirtiendo al pony que tome una decision

""Si eso pasa , no no debe pasar" pero eso seria ya se que debo hacer" dijo el unicornio despertando abruptamente del sueño "No quiero que eso ocurra entonces solo hay un camino"

**Este es un cap corto mayormente para dar a conocer al nuevo pj que tendrá habilidades nuevas a las vistas y también relatare parte del pasado de este en futuros caps hasta la proxima **

****


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap19 : Ataque de Sombras , la velocidad del sonido**

**Medianoche**

Soul se había despertado producto de la pesadilla , sentándose frente al mar para pensar que decisión tenia que tomar ya que aquel sueño se haría realidad pero aun tenia dudas de aquella pesadilla.

"Se eso se vuelve realidad toda Equestriaserá devastada y todo por que…" se dijo algo pensativo Soul recordando lo que futuramente pasara en Equestria

"Bondad y Risa se extinguirán eso quieres decir que Fluttershy y Pinkie no sobrevivirán este enfrentamiento y sin esos 2 elementos los otros no… no quiero pensarlo pero debo tomar una decisión y espero que ellas lo entiendan"

Por su parte Silver , pensaba sobre como podía recuperar su cristal el cual fue sustraído en su pelea contra uno de los generales de Ergoth , el cielo era bañado por la luz de Luna ciertamente Silver se sentía a gusto al ver aquel astro le provocaba en el un sentimiento de paz .

**En la mañana**

""Ah ,dormi como roca que sueño mas placentero" dijo Crimson dando un bostezo mientras se levantaba de la improvisada cama que tenia

""Bueno días amor" dijo Applejack quien ya se había despertado y preparaba el desayuno con algunos vegetales que Fluttershy y Spike habían recolectado.

""Buenos días , porque no me despertaron tal vez hubiese ayudado en algo" pregunto Crimson aun un poco soñoliento

""Ayer gastaste mucha energía y no quise despertaste además te veias algo tierno" dijo Applejack mientras le entregaba parte del desayuno a Crimson.

""Y donde esta Soul" pregunto Crimson mientras devoraba algunas manzanas

""Fue a la playa a meditar , además dijo que tenia que preparar el campo para que practiquen con Silver y hablando de este" dijo Twilight viendo como el extraño pegaso bajaba del árbol donde había pasado de noche.

""Ya estas listos caballero de plata" pregunto Silver al ver que Crimson ya había terminado de desayunar.

""Y no piensas comer algo tu?" pregunto Rarity al ver que el pegaso solo se había despertado para retar a los 2 sementales

"No necesito comer además solo me presente para retar a ambos caballeros" dijo Silver cuando un ruido de su estomago decía lo contrario

""Debes comer algo , si quieres derrotar a mis amigos" dijo Pinkie ofreciéndole unas manzanas al pegaso azulado

""Esta bien , solo esta vez" dijo Silver tomando una de las manzanas ofrecidas por Pinkieel quería negarlo , pero tenia mucha hambre además de como usar sus técnicas con el estomagovacio

""Eres un poco orgulloso Silver , eso es algo atractivo" dijo Rarity dándole una mirada algo picara al pegaso quien solo se enmudecio un poco"

""Si me disculpan ire a ver como esta Soul" dijo Twilight retirándose rumbo a la playa

""Applejacktu crees que a Twilight…." Dijo Crimson al ver como la unicornio iba en busca del semental

""Pasara lo que tiene que pasar" dijo Applejack teniendo sospechas de que entre ambos unicornios comenzaba a aflorar algo

**En la playa**

""No dejare que nada de eso ocurra" dijo Soul empuñando su espada a modo de practica

""Si eso ocurre nunca me lo perdonare no dejare que nadie mueras , no lo permitiré "Espada de la Tempestad" grito Soul invocando de su propia magia un guerrero de enegia con una lanza quien fue en contra del mar para liberar un gran poder mágico creando un fuerte oleaje

""Debo volverme aunmas fuerte nadie debe derramar sangre en vano, solamente los que hemos sido elegidos para eso"

""Soul te sientes bien" pregunto Twilight quien escucho parte de lo que había dicho aquel unicornio

""Que va a ocurrir"

""Nada , solo dile a Silver y a Crimson que vengan por favor" dijo Soul bajando su nivel mágico dirigiendo a Twilight al campamento.

""Lo hare , espero que no me estes ocultando nada, eso me dolería un poco ya que no confiarías en mi y yo si lo hago Soul" dijo Twilight retirándose para llamar a ambos sementales.

""Twilight , luego te enteraras" dijo Soul dándole una mirada algo triste , pero calmada a la vez

**En el campamento**

""Twilight no que ibas a estar un rato con Soul" pregunto Rarity a su compañera

""Si , solo que me dijo que ya está listo el campo de entrenamiento Silver , Crimson síganme" dijo la unicornio morada

""Por fin vere que tan rápido es ese grosero de Silver , si dicen que son tan rapidos como el sonido debo comprobarlo con mis propios ojos" exclamo Rainbow seguida de Fluttershy

""Crimson estas seguro que no utilizaras tu cristal?" pregunto Applejack recordando lo que dijo Soul el dia anterior

""Si además estaría en ventaja ya que tendría mas fuerza" dijo Crimson llegando al lugar donde se hallaba Soul.

""Toma esto hasta que termine el combate" dijo Crimson desprendiéndose de su cristal de fuego colocándolo en el cuello de Applejack "cuidalo quieres"

""No te preocupes" dijo Applejack tocando aquella gema ya que era la primera vez que Crimson se desprendía de ella , la primera en ir a verla mas de cerca fue Rarity ya que ese era un hermoso cristal.

""Estas listo caballero de plata , ya que yo si lo estoy" dijo Silver mostrando por primera vez sus armas las cuales eran 2 dagas de un bordado algo elegante y a su vez liviano

""Lo estoy, ahhhhhhhh esto es" dijo Crimson rodeado de su chií el cual parecía un poco mas débil pero igual era muy poderoso

""Vamos" dijo Silver desapareciendo a la vista de todas las pony parecía que había desaparecido del lugar golpeando a Crimson ya se se movio a detrás de el , pero este logro evadir el filo de la daga con sus guanteletes.

""Veo que no eres tan lento" dijo Silver volviendo a desaparecer a la vista de Crimson , pero este no se fiaría de sus ojos y centrando su chií pudo detectar la corriente de viento la cual era producida por el vuelo de Silver logrando esquivar una embestida que iba en contra de el.

""No tan rápido Crimson" dijo Silver frenando antes de que el otro pony lo ataque con una energía chií que acumulaba en su casco lanzándole 2 estrellas kunais a Crimson quien las esquivo con algo de dificultad.

""Te tengo "Asalto Silencioso" dijo Silver invocando del suelo 2 dagas invisibles que inmovilizaron a Crimson siendo presa de el ultimo ataque de Silver

"Golpe del Trueno" dijo el pegaso lanzando varios cortes de viento hacia el semental blanco desviándolo al ultimo momento evitando que le cayesen.

""Vaya ni siquiera dejo actuar a Crimson , esa es la velocidad de un asesino de la cruz de plata" dijo sorprendida Rainbow ya que a duras penas vio los movimientos del otro pegaso.

""Eres muy veloz Silver con tu cristal de seguro seras de ayuda para derrotar a Ergoth" añadió Crimson siendo liberado de esa trampa de dagas

""Ahora quien sigue" dijo Silver mirando a Soul ya que sabia que este tendría ventaja por el uso de magia.

""Parece que llego mi turno, eh Crimson no duraste ni 5 minutos que paso amigo" dijo Soul sacando su espada "pero conmigo no será tan fácil

""Crimson porque perdiste tan rápido" pregunto Applejack percatándose de que este no ataco casi para nada

""Solo quería medir su velocidad y se ve que es fuerte será un gran apoyo" dijo Crimson con una sonrisa " amor me devuelves mi cristal"

""Oh , lo siento aquí tienes" dijo Applejack entregándole el cristal de fuego

""Se me olvidaba" dijo Soul ya frente a Silver desprendiéndose de su cristal con uso de magia colocándoselo en el cuello de Twilight " cuidalo vale?"

""Soul" dijo Twilight algo ruborizada

""Esta bien empezemos" dijo Silver convirtiendo sus dagas en una cimitarra "contigo será una practica algo agitada"

""Ahí voy "Corte Resplandeciente" grito Soul invocando en su espada un brillo intenso

""No necesito de la velocidad esta vez" añadió Silver con una sonrisa agarrando la espada de Soul con una cadena que provenía de su pata izquierda

""Una simple cadena no será un reto pero que" dijo Soul al ver que no solo su espada fue atrapado si no también su cuerpo.

""Que decias Soul " Triple corte" exclamo Silver disponiéndose a atacar con su arma a Soul , pero este se teletransporto rápidamente colocándose detrás de el

""Espiral Runica" dijo Soul cargando una runa de energía frente suyo con la cual intentaba arremeter contra Silver al rozar el cuerpo del pegaso este desapareció notando solo un tronco hueco de alguna manera logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

""Dejemonos de rodeos y ahora si usa tu mas poderosa técnica Silver" incito Soul cargando su energía mágica

""Lo mismo digo "Relampago" volo rápidamente Silver mostrando su arma la cual tenia unos truenos celestes.

"Astro Ascendente" dijo Soul cargando su poder mágico en una esfera que rodeaba la punta de su espada provocando que ambos ataques creasen una leve explosión

""Y que fue eso" se pregunto Twilight un tanto preocupada por Soul , mientras se disipaba el polvo se vieron a ambos ponys con sus armas dañadas y apuntándose con el filo de ambas sus cuellos.

""Si ese era ¡tu primera fase debes ser muy fuerte Soul" dijo Silver con una sonrisa ya que este utilizo su segunda fase y aun asi solo logro igualarlo

""Silver me has demostrado que eres un digno oponente y un aliado confiable debemos partir ya al Nath usare un hechizo para ir allí ya que solo somos pocos , Crimson ven" dijo Soul llamando al semental blanco

""Despues de verlos entrenar me dio gana de patear a algunos grifos en marcha hacia el Nath" dijo Rainbow seguida de las otras ponys

""Alto, ustedes no iran se quedaran aquí en Equestria" dijo Soul mientras veía la expresión de Crimson y las chicas

""Porque nos excluyes de esto , después de recorrer tanto" dijo algo molesta Rarity

""Yo se porque, Crimson tu lo entiendes no es asi " dijo Soul al ver que este solo dio una mirada algo confusa

""Yo si entendí Soul , ellas solo serán un estorbo si van y además si fallamos tal vez sean la ullltima resistencia de Equestria" añadió Silver entrando a una esfera luminosa que comenzaba a crear Soul.

""Tu crees que sou un estorbo Soul?" dijo Twilight entregándole el cristal de luz a su dueño

""No digo eso , solo que será peligroso y si algo te pasa" dijo el unicornio verde claro siendo pàrado por un beso de Twilight.

""Twilight , vaya asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas" dijo Applejack al ver que tampoco Soul ofrecia resistencia  
por ese beso.

""Twilight defiende Equestria en caso no vuelva y te prometo algo , si regreso te enseñare mis hechizos mas poderosos" dijo Soul al ver que esta estaba algo triste

""Esta bien" dijo Twilight cambiando un poco su estado de animo

""Applejack regresare pronto te lo prometo" exclamo Crimson entrando a esa esfera mágica.

""Eso espero o si no te ire a buscar" dijo algo molesta Applejack intentando ocultar su preocupación

Los 3 sementales se pusieron dentro de la esfera provocando un brillo desapareciendo estos 3 de la vista de las mane 6.

Twilight , porque estas algo no se preocupada ellos estarán bien

""No lo estarán chichas debemos seguirlos, pero necesitare ayuda para hacerlo" dijo Twilight un poco pènsativa por darle un beso a Soul


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 20 : Arribando a El Nath , la revelación de Twilight**

""Twilight como estas tan segura que les pasara algo y porque besaste a Soul" pregunto Spike quien no pudo quedarse callado por la acción de su amiga

""Veran ayer tuve una visión" exclamo la unicornio mientras aun Pinkie y Rainbow la veian algo extrañadas

""Y de que trataba aquella visión Twilight?" pregunto Applejack quien no le parecía raro que Twilight hubiese besado a Soul

**Noche anterior**

""Twilightdormia un poco pensativa , los sueños que había tenia días atrás se hacían mas notorio , reconociendo a los que aparecían en ellos .

_**Sueño de Twilight**_

Que? Donde estoy esto no parece Ponyvillecreo que si es pero que fue lo que paso" exclamo la unicornio al ver ponyville en llamas cuando otra voz le contesto

""Esto es el futuro pequeña pony" exclamo aquella voz "es un futuro causado por su culpa"

""Como que causado por nuestra culpa" pregunto Twilight un poco confundida

""Nunca debieron ir en contra de Ergoth y dejar desprotegida Equestria su acto producio este horrible futuro " dijo la voz quien tenia un leve tono de molestia "te mostrare el porque pequeña unicornio

La voz creo de la nada un espejo en donde se ve lo que posiblemente ocurrirá en El Nath

**Vision del Espejo**

""Necios aunque lograron derrotarme , me lleve la protección mas grande de Equestria ahora mi propósito se ha cumplido" exclamo Ergoth quien había sido atravesado por la espada de Soul

""Pinkie no por favor reacciona" decía Applejack tomando el cuerpo de Pinkie , su pelaje estaba chamuscado por un ataque lanzado en su contra "vamos a celebrar pero por favor no nos dejes"

""Amiga …. Lo siento si faltare … pe…pero tengo sueño" dijo débilmente la pony rosa agarrando el rostro de Applejack para luego soltarlo , Pinkie había dejado de existir

Por otro lado Rainbowcogia en cascos a Fluttershy quien desvio un ataque que iba a ser lanzado hacia la pegaso celeste

""Porque lo hiciste tonta" lloraba desconsoladamente Rainbow al ver que la pegaso trataba de decirle algo

""Fui valiente no?, por favor di le a Angel que no podre ir siento el cuerpo helado" exclamaba agonizante Fluttershy derramando unas lagrimas en la pata de Rainbow

""Espera que , no Fluttershy tienes que seguir por tu seres queridos por favor Fluttershy" dijo Rainbow al ver que esta cerraba sus ojos

""Me gusto tener amigos tan comprensivas como ustedes" fue lo ultimo que dijo la pegaso siendo llevada por los caminos rumbo a los campos elíseos

Twilight al ver ambas escenas no soporto ver tal premonición que rompió en llanto ver morir a 2 de sus queridas amigas fue muy duro para ella pero sabia que solo era un futuro que podía ser cambiado

""Twilight al no existir esas 2 ponys los elementos de la armonía no servirán y eso es lo que ocurrirá" añadió la voz mostrando otra escena un poco posterior la cual se veía combatir a ella y a sus amigas contra un alicornio desconocido ya que este tenia un extraño ropaje que lo cubria .

"Ustedes sin los otros elementos no fueron un problema para Luminous el elimino a cada una de ustedes , Soul intento vengarte pero este fue controlado por este , Silver murió en contra de Luminos y Crimson fue asesinado por Soul" añadió la voz terminando aquella visión

""Ese futuro puede ser alterado, si es que tu haces algo al respecto copia el hechizo que Soul usara mañana y síguelo" añadió la voz un tanto apasible

""Porque dices que lo siga acaso el nos abandonara" pregunto Twilight limpiándose las lagrimas

""Ya esta enterado de esto y es probable que vaya con los demás ponys a combatir a Ergoth sin su ayuda , el te estima mucho y no le gustaría que te lastimases asi que mañana Soul ira solo con Crimson y Silver" exclamo la voz con un aire de franqueza

""Pero si ellos van solo lo no lo conseguiran cierto" pregunto Twilight quien ahora se preocupaba por Soul

""Efectivamente , ellos son muy fuertes contra Ergoth y sus 5 generales que aun siguen vivos ,no lograran la victoria por eso deben ir a costa de la orden que les impondrá Soul" añadió la voz

""Pero si los hacemos Fluttershy y Pinkie?" dijo con una voz algo melancolicaTwilight

""No les pasara nada , espero poder ayudarles en algo de alguna manera" añadió la voz un poco comprensiva

""Quien eres realmente" pregunto Twilight notando que su sueño se hacia borroso

""Eso es algo que pronto lo sabras es hora de que despiertes" finalizo la voz despertando a Twilight de ese sueño

**Fin del Sueño**

  
""Eso quiere decir que ellos fueron a combatir por su cuenta para evitar que alguna de nosotras salga lastimada" pregunto Rarity al ver lo considerado y algo tonto el acto de aquello 3 sementales

""Ya creo que entendimos sobre elporqueSoul no quiso nuestra ayuda pero por que lo besaste Twilight" pregunto Pinkie quien no se había asustado por el relato de la unicornio

""Tenia que buscar una distracción para copiar el hechizo que iba a usar y también quería cerciorarme de algo personal" añadió la unicornio un poco ruborizada ya que recién se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho

""Podiste copiar su hechizo sin besarlo y tu lo sabes la semana pasada leiste eso" dijo Spike un poco molesto  
""Spike ella también dijo que quería cerciorarse de algo y creo que sospecho de que era asi que no la molestes mas" añadió Applejack quien era la que mejor entendía a Twilight.

""Twilighty que esperas haz el hechizo y sigamos a los chicos" dijo Rainbow quien era la mas indignada de las 6 ya que ella no solo era una portadora de la armonía , si no era la líder de la orden mas poderosa de pegasos de Equestria.

""Esta bien pero necesito silencio parece ser que ese hechizo requiere mucha magia y concentración" dijo Twilight mientras hacia destellar su cuerno de un aura morada "esto le da a Soul mucho crédito es algo difícil de realizar y el lo hizo ver tan fácil"

""Vamos Twilightapresurate no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento espero que no les haya pasado nada" dijo Applejack quien se hallaba preocupada por el semental blanco

**Mientras tanto en el Nath -2 horas Antes**

Ergoth se hallaba en su trono sabia que al enviar a 2 de sus generales tendría la victoria asegurada la velocidad de esos 2 grifos seria útil contra las ponys los ataques sorpresa de Valefor y Crocell , pero este vio que uno de los 2 grifos regresaba agonizante con varios signos de una cruda pelea

""Valefor que fue lo que paso" dijo molesto Ergoth sin importarle como se hallaba su general

""La muerte alada intervino , nos ataco antes de que lleguen esos pony logre escapar de el pero no lo suficiente" exclamo Valefor mostrando un profundo corte causado con algo mas filoso que una espada y también padecía desgarros como si una criatura salvaje lo hubiese atacado

""Que has dicho , se supone que la muerte alada es un mito y solo vive cerca a la puerta dimensional" dijo Ergoth tomando del cuello a su general " basura como tu ya no me es útil desaparece de este mundo

Ergoth junto parte de su energía y con una luz oscura desapareció a su general de este mundo un arma inútil era solo una carga para el sus otros 3 generales solo podían ver la actitud de su líder la cual no podía ser reprendida

"Andras, Marbas y Amdusias vamos recibir a esos ponys siento una extraña energía acercándose al continente deben ser esas escorias que esperan vámonos" añadió Ergoth desplegando sus alas para irse

**El Nath Hora Actual**

""Los caballeros de las ordenes de Equestria ya habían llegado a su destino , El Nath un lugar gélido y del cual se sentía una inmersa oscuridad , los únicos que viven en este continente son pegasos los cuales habitan la parte norte del continente y la sur , era un páramo inhóspito donde solo los mas fuertes sobreviven .**  
**  
""Soul dime la razón por la que no dejaste que esas ponys nos acompañasen es que temes que algo le pase a esa unicornio o estoy equivocado" exclamo Silver ya que veía que Soul se hallaba algo cabizbajo

""La verdad fue por el bien de Equestria si una de ellas cae en este enfrentamiento Equestria no podrá hacer frente al mal que se avecina" dijo Soul recordando su extraño sueño

""Como que al mal que se avecina , Ergoth no era el problema principal es comprensible Soul , pero debias explicarles eso a las chicas" añadió Crimson con una ligera sonrisa

""Que les iba a decir que no pueden ir por que 2 de ustedes morirán" respondio algo ironico el unicornio verde claro

""Shhhhh … siento una presencia" añadió Silver quien podía detectar el sonido del viento a varias leguas de distancia.

""Es claro que debemos estar preparados, pero creo que aun siendo el mas listo no te fijaste lo que hizo Twilight cuando te beso" añadió Crimson mientras estiraba sus patas para usar su baculo.

""Copio mi hechizo de Teletransportacion Avanzada, no es asi , esa necia que no entiende que es por su bien pero no tengo tiempo de regañarla"

""Jovenes caballeros veo que llegaron al Nath , los últimos de sus ordenes Soul caballero mágico de Canterlot , Crimson Caballero de Plata de Silverland y Silver Cross Asesino de la Cruz de Plata del Nath"

""Ustedes son la defensa de Equestria jajaja no tienen el nivel para derrotarme es mas si logran derrotar a mis 3 generales , tendrán el honor de morir en mis manos" añadió Ergoth mostrándose ante los 3 ponys a sus ultimo 3 generales los cuales portaban 3 armaduras de diversos colores los cuales representaban el fuego la luz y el viento.

""Yo Andras de la Luz te enfrentare caballero mágico nuestros atributos son los mismos pero conoces el verdadero poder de la luz" pregunto un grifo marron quien portaba una armadura medieval celeste y en sus alas había ciertas espuelas las cuales eran defensivas y ofensivas

""Dejame presentarme yo soy Marbas de la Eterna Flama mi atributo es el fuego , y tu Crimson arderas bajo mis poderosas llamas" añadió un grifo rojizo el cual tenia una armadura naranja la cual tenia la forma de un basilisco.

""Finalmente me presento yo soy Amdusias del Torrente del Este, Silver creo que es hora de arreglar nuestro combate , atrapa esto" dijo un grifo blanco quien tenia una armadura blanca la cual representaba a un dragon blanco , Amdusias le lanzo el cristal elemental a Silver quien confundido lo atrapo

""Asi que deléitenme con un buen combate mis sirvientes" dijo Ergoth mandando a sus generales a combatir contra los ponys los cuales se preparaban para la batalla.

""Es ahora o nunca" … dijo Soul tele transportandose detrás de Andras para empezar su ataque.

""Tus trucos no servirán contra mi unicornio" grito Andras golpeando con su sable el escudo de Soul quien rápidamente reacciono del contraataque del grifo

""Solo calentaba para esto" añadió Soul clavando su espada en el suelo para levantarla con fuerza creando un aura mágica sobre esta arremetiendo contra el grifo quien eludia los tajos de Soul con su sable.

""Nada mal , para un pony pero no lo suficiente" añadió el grifo imitando la maniobra de Soul , solo que este arrojo tierra al rostro de este , dejándolo un poco confundido tiempo que tomo para ejecutar su técnica.

""Mostrare mi mejor técnica con esto dare fin a tu vida" dijo con una sonrisa Andras juntando en una garra una fuerte energía la cual la acumulaba en su espada "Gran X"  
""Andras lanzo una X de energía en contra de Soul quien al recuperar la vista vio el ataque que iba en contra suya lanzándolo cerca a unas rocas , creando una explosión la cual capto la atención de Crimson y Silver

""No te desconcentres luego visitaras a tu amigo en la otra vida" dijo Marbas intercambiando golpes con Crimson quien estaba emparejado en poder con el general de Ergoth

""El equilibrio termina ahora " Camino Asura" grito Crimson invocando rápidamente su baculo para dar varios golpes de este al grifo rematando con una llamarada en el golpe final , pero Marbas fácilmente escapo del ataque final volando encima de el.

""Para no ser pegaso o unicornio eres bastante bueno , que lastima que ese sea tu limite "Cometa de Fuego" grito Marbas volando desde el cielo para caer en picada contra el semental blanco estrellando sus patas contra el cuerpo de el formando un cráter donde estaba Marbas poniendo una de sus garras sobre el cuerpo herido de Crimson.

""Van 2 que débiles resultaron ser esos aliados que trajiste Silver " dijo Amdusias mientras volaba en pleno aire a una velocidad similar a la del sonido mientras el pegaso usaba su arma que era una especie de Garras contra la katana de Amdusias .

""No lo son solo espera y veras " Golpe Sonico" exclamo Silver golpeando con sus garras varias partes del cuerpo de Amdusias quien ya comenzaba a sentir dolor , pero una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

""Aun no es suficiente "Tifon Titanico" Exclamo Amdusias haciendo girar su katana para crear un tornado que mando a Silver contra el suelo.

""Debiles y asi son los mas poderosos caballeros de Equestria" añadió Andras tomando el cuerpo de Soul entre los escombros para usar su espada para dar fin a la vida del unicornio

""Eso es lo que piensas Andras" dijo Soul levantando su vista para ver al grifo arremetiéndole una patada para que lo soltase

""Si ese era tu poder creo que me has decepcionado" dijo Soul mientras se limpiaba los ratros de polvo de su cuerpo

""Como es posible si mi ataque te cayo de lleno no podiste esquivarlo ah menos que tu…." Dijo muy sorprendido Andras al ver ileso al unicornio.

""Si parece ser que he alcanzado un nuevo nivel de magia , apagare tu luz , la verdadera luz es justicia y no sirve a fines oscuros" dijo molesto Soul Blade usando su cuerno para crear su ataque mas devastador

""Me encargare de borrarte del mapa de una vez por todas "Gran X" grito Andras lanzando esa Aspa luminosa en contra de Soul quien la deshizo con su ataque mas poderoso .

""Llamarada" grito Soul atravesando el ataque de Andras logrando incrustar su espada en el pecho del grifo matándolo en el acto , Ergoth había subestimado el potencial de esos ponys.

""Andras…, demonios maldito unicornio" dijo Marbas volteando la vista pero un golpe sorpresivo lo hizo reaccionar

""Oye pequeño, presta atención" dijo Crimson rodeado una su chií el cual brillaba como las flamas del sol.

""Tu también pero que demonios pasa" dijo sorprendido Marbas al ver también ileso a Crimson

""No lo se o yo soy mas fuerte o tu ataque no me hizo ni cosquillas" dijo con una ligera sonrisa Crimson

""Buen truco usar , "Ilusion" con mi camaradas fue algo ingenioso" añadió Amdusia quien no hacia nada al ver como sus camaradas eran derrotados

""Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" exclamo Crimson creando un orbe de chi frente a el expulsándolo en contra de Marbas quien intento detenerlo , pero este era demasiado poderoso lográndolo eliminarlo.

""Bien hecho jóvenes ponys, pero su amigo no tendrá esa suerte Amdusias elimina a ese pagaso" ordeno Ergoth al grifo de armadura blanca pero este hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su líder.

""No lo hare tu ambicion , provoco que nos tratases como simple juguetes mis compañeros creían en ti y tu solo nos utilizaste , si estos ponys han de derrotarte que lo hagan yo regresare al reino grifo a proteger lo que realmente importa la justicia" dijo Amdusias retirándose de ahí .

""Maldito traidor , ya luego me encargare de hacerte pagar por tu revelación , primero me encargare de acabar con estos ponys" dijo Ergoth con una sonrisa bajando del lugar de donde se hallaba

La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de empezar


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 21 : Batalla de la Luz**

""Si quieres un trabajo bien hecho debes hacerlo tu mismo" añadió molesto Ergoth quien se reparaba para comenzar cuando una luz se puso frente a ellos , eran las portadoras de los elementos las cuales fueron traídas por Twilight .

""Vez te dije que nos seguirían" dijo Crimson al ver acercarse a las 6 ponys hacia ellos

""Fue algo desconsiderado dejarnos atrás , pero entendemos el porque" añadió Applejack acercándose a Crimson dándole un fugaz beso.

""Si lo entienden porque han venido, ya derrotamos a sus generales solo falta el en vano vinieron solo para arriesgarse" dijo Soul preocupado por las chicas.

""Y tu no crees que no estoy preocupada por ti me importas , me importas mucho Soul" dijo Twilight notando que tanto sus amigas y los otros 2 sementales la miraban algo confundidos"

""Lo dije en voz alta cierto" dijo algo apenada Twilight .

""No lo dijiste en voz alta , lo gritaste a los 4 vientos Twilight" exclamo Rainbow al ver el papel que hizo la unicornio morada .

Por otra parte Fluttershy y Pinkie ayudaban a Silver quien trataba de no verse debil , ni queria la ayuda de ambas ponys.

""Asi que esas son las famosas guardianas de la armonia , no parecen ser la gran cosa" dijo Ergoth quien veia a las 6 ponys recien llegadas de Equestria.

""Tus generales se confiaron y miralos donde estan ahora" dijo Silver mirando con algo de odio a Ergoth.

""Admito que esas basuras perdieron por confiarse , pero yo no lo hare ademas llevo conmigo esto" dijo Ergoth mostrando una rara gema celeste la cual emitia una fuerte energía.

""Esa es la piedra del Alma?" pregunto Fluttershy al ver esa gema rara .

""En parte si , aunque solo contiene un fragmento de la esencia de la piedra original es lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme el poder que necesito, y pegaso como sabias lo que era la gema" pregunto algo intrigado Ergoth cuando noto algo particular en otra pony.

""Esa crin , y ese pelaje me recuerda mucho al pegaso que logro sellarme hace 10 años , ese iluso no pudo contra mi poder y lo envie para siempre al averno" dijo riéndose siniestramente Ergoth , lo cual provoco que Rainbow respondiera con el filo de su espada

""El era mi padre y yo vengare su muerte" grito Rainbow volando rápidamente hacia Ergoth empuñando su espada para atacarlo , pero este la detuvo sin mayor problema esquivando su letal espada con una de sus garras " imposible como pudiste frenar mi estocada"

""Fue sencillo eres lenta , solo me tomo 2 segundos calcular la trayectoria de tu golpe te enseñare a dar una verdadera estocada" exclamo Ergoth invocando su arma la cual era una espada similar a un gran colmillo el cual resaltaba sus bordes ya que tenia decorados de garras y colmillos de dragones.

""A ver detén esto "Golpe del Trueno" exclamo Silver quien ataco a Ergoth con sus dagas lanzándole ondas de viento cortante.

""Te derrote una vez crees que el mismo truco funcionara 2 veces" respondio Ergoth haciendo muestra de su desapareciendo a la vista de Silver.

""Aquí será donde pereceras "Hoyo Negro" exclamo el grifo creando en su garra una especie de agujero negro el cual iba a ser lanzado a Silver , pero antes de eso Soul se avalanzo ante Ergoth , frenando su ataque el cual no se había completado.

""Asi que tu caballero mágico , tuviste buenos reflejos al impedir que utilize mi ataque pero te descuidaste mucho observa mi as bajo la manga "Ruptura Infinita" exclamo el grifo al ver como su espada había colisionado con la del unicornio .

""Que increíble poder acaso esa es la fuerza de la piedra del alma" exclamo sorprendido Soul tratando de centrar su magia en su espada "Asalto Infernal"

Soul centro en su espada una especie de aura celeste la cual le permitio estar a la par con la fuerza que Ergoth había reunido, pero sin percatarse de que el grifo había centrado su ataque en alguien mas .

""No te lo permitiré "Golpe Asura" exclamo Crimson golpeando con su baston la espalda de Ergoth lo cual provoco la ira del grifo.

""Le están ganando , sigan asi chicos" animaba Pinkie Pie al ver como los 3 ponys hacían frente al grifo , parecía que tenían la victoria en sus cascos hasta que …

""Creo que colmaron mi paciencia creen ustedes que podrán derrotarme ni siquiera he empezado" exclamo Ergoth lanzado un feroz rugido mientras que aquella gema había comenzo a brillar

""El verdadero Infierno ha comenzado para ustedes " finalizo el grifo desplegando sus alas las cuales liberaron  
torrentes de viento.

**Mientras tanto Frontera de Leafre**

150 Km del El Nath

""Entre las cristalinas aguas de un lago sobre una roca se hallaba un pegaso celeste de crin negra el cual había decidido relajarse su travesia hasta ese lugar lo dejo exahusto pero no podía quejarse ya que se había encontrado con un viejo camarada al cual le encargo una misión.

""Aun me pregunto si esos ponys podrán contra Ergoth , si pasan esa primera prueba tal vez sean los destinados a frenar el futuro caos y dominación que estará a punto de aparecer" se pregunto haci mismo el pegaso cuando una voz armoniosa freno sus pensamientos.

""Phantom , os pido vuestra ayuda las portadoras de los elementos y los guerreros guardianes de la gemas elementales necesitan tu ayuda, debes ir a apoyarlos" decía una voz femenina a los alrededores .

""Despues de 1500 años oigo tu voz , pero si ellos son los destinados a frenar el mal , no debería intervenir esa solo es una prueba y según tengo entendido ustedes mismo la plantearon" respondio Phantom haciendo casi omiso de la voz.

""Ademas si voy , me demorare en llegar , es una lastima no poder ayudarlos.

""Tu si puedes , acaso quieres que el caos y a destrucción se apoderen de Equestria , recuerdas ese incidente y porque decidiste alejarte de Equestria" exclamo la voz con un tono algo severo .

Phantom había reaccionado un poco y un aura morada se había liberado en el por unos segundos, pero aquel poder fue frenado por su voluntad, sabia muy bien que ella tenia razón y fue algo excesivo dejar que se enfrenten a un grifo que posee una débil réplica de la piedra del alma .

""Afffff , esta bien aunque tendre meditar para conseguirlo , o entiendo como siempre te sales con la tuya" respondio Phantom

**Campo de Batalla**

""Twilight no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados hay que actuar" exclamo Applejack al ver el gran poder que salía del grifo.

""Applejack tiene razón si ellos se enfrentan a Ergoth , es posible que mueran" añadió Rarity preocupada por los 3 sementales los cuales rodeaban al grifo para evitar que este hiciera daño a una de ellas.

Twilight pensaba en una estrategia para ayudar a los 3 sementales , mientras que estos comenzaron a sentir la fuerza de Ergoth.

"Luz" susurro Ergoth al oído de Soul mientras incrustaba su garra en el estomago provocando que este escupiera un poco de sangre , el unicornio no pudo escapar de la velocidad del grifo, aquella gema había fortalecido a Ergoth lo cual pasmo a las chicas y a los otros 2 ponis.

"Aire" continuo Ergoth repeliendo la velocidad de Silver lanzándole un golpe a las alas de este arrojándolo contra unas rocas.

""Y finalmente " Fuego" "" Ergoth se había percatado de lo que planeaba hacer Crimson canalizando su chií para arrojarlo a este , Crimson pudo repeler un golpe de la garra de Ergoth , pero no contaba de que este le había lanzado también una patada , la cual le destrozo un par de costillas.

""Ahora como dije eso pobres diablos nunca tuvieron oportunidad , pero no los matare…. No aun" dijo Ergoth centrando su mirada a las 6 ponys las cuales no podían creerlo como ese grifo derroto con un solo golpe a los 3 guerreros.

""Spike quédate con Pinkie y Fluttershy , nosotras nos haremos cargo ahora" exclamo Twilight tragando saliva ya que sabia muy bien que no podrían ganarle " están listas chicas , por Equestria"

""Las hermosas flechas cristalinas que recorren el cosmos" Flecha Estelar" exclamo Rarity lanzando 5 flechas las cuales parecían ser 5 estrellas fugaces que iban en contra del grifo.

""El poderoso relámpago que desciendo de los cielos para castigar el mal "Trueno Atomico"" exclamo Twilight lanzando de su cuerno un poderoso rayo dorado que iba también en contra del grifo.

""Las flamas del fuego interno , toma esto , " Puño de los 1000 Infiernos" añadió Applejack creando una esfera de chií la cual arrojo en contra de Ergoth.

""El poderoso filo de la espada ancestral, "Corte Magno" dijo Rainbow arrojando un az de energía proveniente de su espada la cual expulso para detener a aquel grifo.

"Oh , yo también intentare , aver…. Lo tengo … Admira la belleza de la vida "Colicion Psicotica" añadió Pinkie invocando desde su elemento los 2 Aros que había encontrado en Silverland arrojándolo con una extraña energía rosa.

El choque de aquellas 5 energia lograron crear un explosión la cual , parecía haber sido el fin de Ergoth , la batalla había sido ganada por las ponys sin embargo.

""Bravo , bravo parece que 5 ataques combinado sirven para algo mas que levantar el polvo, ahora me pregunto que hare con ustedes ah ya se lo que hare" exclamo Ergoth saliendo de los rastros de polvo tenia una cara de ira y odio.

""Ahora observen jóvenes guerreros , verán como sus compañeras desaparecerán de este mundo y no podrán hacer nada" añadió Ergoth volteando su mirada a los cuerpos de los 3 ponys quienes a duras penas mantenían la mirada en el.

""Ustedes fueron las primeras y las ultimas en lograr dañarme de esa esa manera ahora desaparecerán bajo este bello astro oscuro "Absorcion Final" exclamo Ergoth creando en sus cascos una esfera negra la cual atraía a las 6 ponys hacia el .

""Pero que es eso , no esta atrayendo" dejo Rainbow tratando de volar lejos de la esfera , pero era inútil.

""Hasta pronto guardianas de la armonía su vida se consumirá cuando llegue a unirse ante esta esfera" rio maliciosamente Ergoth mientras veía como aquella esfera estaba a punto de absorber a las chicas cuando , un profundo corte partio en 2 a la esfera.

""Delante de ellas se observaba al mismo arrogante pegaso el cual era un poco transparente como si fuese un fantasma , las chicas vieron a aquel pegaso y no pudieron evitar sonreir ya que les había salvado la vida.

""Como osas interferir , pero que veo un Fantasma o me equivoco" dijo Ergoth al ver un poco la transparencia del cuerpo del pegaso.

""Twilight cura a los 3 ponys y sigue mis instrucciones" decía telepáticamente el pegaso a la unicornio mientras comenzó a hablar con Ergoth " no soy un fantasma no crei que fueses una gran molestia tanto como para obligarme a actuar"

""Eres igual de bocon que aquellos ponys que derrote hace unos minutos" exclamo Ergoth señalando hacia aquellos ponys , pero estos ya no estaban.

""Yo no soy alguien común ,y ahora veras por qué" respondió Phantom quien había sacado su daga y por acción del cristal que poseía se había convertido en 2 espadas algo delgadas.

""Comenzemos" dijo con una sonrisa Phanton volando hacia Ergoth quien lo esperaba con una trampa.

""Hoyo Neg…" Ergoth había sido sorprendido por una estocada del arma de Phantom logrando que este impidiese culminar su ataque.

""Como lo hiciste , como es que igualas me velocidad" exclamo furioso Ergoth.

""Te dije que no soy alguien común" dijo con una sonrisa Phantom.

**Al tanto.  
**""Que paso…. Es cierto debe enfrentar a Ergoth" añadió Soul parándose del suelo mientras que Twilight trataba de curarlo.

""Nosotros perdimos? , acaso mi entrenamiento fue en vano" se dijo furioso Crimson mientras Applejack trataba de animarlo.

""Que bazofia , no pude ni durar ni un minuto contra Ergoth , ni aun usando mi cristal" exclamo algo frustado Silver , mientras que Pinkie trataba de hacerle reir haciendo muecas .

""Twilight ese pegaso de ahí no esta muerto o si" pregunto Fluttershy recordando lo que había dicho Ergoth.

""No lo esta, pero aun no entiendo como pudo enviar parte de su energía de manera que tomase su forma y poderes" pregunto extraña Twilight mirando el combate de Phantom y Ergoth , la velocidad , la fuerza de las estocadas de sus armas parecían no ser de este mundo, parecía el encuentro de 2 titanes.

""Debes estar orgullosa Rainbow , descender de un pegaso haci de poderoso debe ser un honor" añadió Applejack al ver que la pegaso celeste miraba detenidamente la batalla.

""Ese pegaso seguramente lo derrotara" dijo confiadamente Spike

""No lo hara" respondio Twilight

""Y por que no lo harán" preguntaron todos al unisono

""Por que lo harán ustedes, podrían darme sus cristales un momento" añadió Twilight tomando tanto como los cristales y dándoselos a un par de ponys.

""Que precisamente es lo que haremos" añadió Applejack tomando el cristal de Crimson en sus cascos junto con Rainbow.

""Miren lo que hare, Fluttershy también captaste lo que dijo Phantom" pregunto Twilight ya que por alguna razón el mensaje también iba dirigido para la pegaso amarillo.

""Si, Twilight estoy lista" respondio con su habitual tono bajo Fluttershy.

""Mientras tanto Phantom noto aquel brillo , lo cual indicaba que su ayuda estaba por terminar .

""Un regalo de despedida "Alzamiento de Almas" exclamo el pegaso celeste juntando sus 2 espadas para formar una estela de fuego oscuro , finalizando con un Uppcurt de ambas espadas.

""Creo que mi misión ha terminado" dijo Phantom guardando sus 2 espadas las cuales adoptaron su forma de una larga daga.

""Si aun no he perdido, esto solo es el comienzo" añadió Ergoth quien había sufrido unos daños en las alas por culpa de Phantom.

""Yo solo di tiempo , jamas era mi intención vencerte ese no era mi objetivo" añadió Phantom mientras veía que salían los 9 ponys los cuales parecían tener un plan .

""Ahora lo entiendo todo , pero esas sabandijas no podrán ganarme nunca son tan débiles" dijo Ergoth al ver que estos se posicionaban sin decir nada .

""Tal vez sean débiles separados pero juntos no" respondio Phantom con una confianza que hizo temer al grifo.

"Fuego con Honestidad y Lealtad" exclamaron Crimson , Applejack y Rainbow

"Viento con Risa y Generosidad" dijeron Silver , Pinkie y Rarity.

""Luz con Magia y Bondad" finalizo Soul , Twilight y Fluttershy.

""Uniremos nuestro poderes para crear un rayo de esperanza ,salvaremos a Equestria de tus garras" añadieron las 6 portadoras de los elementos creando un rayo arcoíris el cual era reforzado por los elementos naturales que portaban los 3 sementales.

""Aquel rayo colisiono con el grifo quien trato de frenar el poder destructivo del ataque , pero la gema que había creado no reaccionaba y las heridas causadas por Phantom hicieron que su colision contra el rayo sea inevitable.

""Como pude haber perdido , si tenia todo a mi favor la fuerza , estrategia y velocidad" se pregunto asi mismo Ergoth mientras veía que la interferencia de Phantom fue crucial.

""Desde el primer momento estuvistes destinado a perder tus ambiciones egoístas fueron causante esto , utilizaste como simple títeres a tus camaradas sin fijarte por un momento que tal vez si hubieses sido un mejor líder hubieses ganado" añadió Phantom al ver que el cuerpo del grifo finalmente se había consumado.

""Lo hicimos wiiiii" dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría.

""Salvamos Equestria de su poder y ahora todo el reino estará a salvo" respondió aliviada Twilight.

""No estén tan seguros" añadio Phantom al ver como todos cambiaron su cara de felicidad a una de confusión.

""Y con un pony tan fuerte de nuestro lado no habrá mal que se asome por Equestria" añadió Rarity la cual veía a Phantom .

""Yo no dije que era su aliado , solo los ayude por un favor que hice , si en verdad son merecedores de los elementos tal vez lleguen a ser utiles para mi causa" añadió Phantom mientras se desvanecía la ilusión de este.

""Te volveremos a ver" pregunto la mas callada hasta ahora Fluttershy.

""Si pasa lo que tiene que pasar tal vez , pero les advierto que la siguiente vez que me vean será para medir sus habilidades " añadió Phantom desapareciendo de la vista de los 9 ponys.

""Y ahora que mi misión ha terminado es mejor que me vaya" añadió Silver mientras se retiraba del grupo.

""A donde vas Silver" pregunto Crimson quien veía a un gran camarada en el pegaso.

""Si un aliado como tu no podemos dejarlo ir a si de fácil acompañanos de regreso a Ponyville" dijo en tono cortes Soul mientras veía que el pegaso trataba de no acceder , pero al final acepto.

""Asi recorrieron varios días de regreso a casa hasta llegar a la frontera de Silverland donde estaban seguros que se hallaba su hogar

""Y ahora , parejita que harán ustedes" les pregunto Applejack a Soul y Twilight quienes en el camino de vuelta casa charlaban ciertas cosas.

""He decidido ir a Canterlot unos días para informar a la princesa y Twilight me acompañara" dijo en tono cortez Soul cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Applejack " pareja .. este no , ella me acompañara por que quiere ver la a la princesa"

""Y yo soy una experta en magia" dijo Rarity oyendo lo que el semental había dicho "por favor no oculten sus sentimientos , déjenlos brotar"

""Como dijo Rarity déjense llevar" añadió Silver volando encima de ambos unicornios .

""Gracias , Silver" añadió Rarity al oir lo que dijo el pegaso.

""Y desde cuando era mas social ," pregunto Sou algo disgustado.

""Desde…. Ah bueno no importa además si voy a vivir en un lugar donde hay ponys como ustedes me debo adaptar" añadió Silver quien noto que alguien del grupo lo miraba.

""En fin Equestria estamos de regreso" dijeron los ponys en voz gloriosa , al regresar a su reino después de una larga travesia , lo que no sabían es que el verdadero viaje estaba a punto de empezar


End file.
